La Biblioteca Encantada -(traducción)-
by TTELyK
Summary: Todos disfrutan los cuentos y mitos, incluso cuando saben que no son reales. ¿Alicornios luchando contra un espíritu del caos? ¿Una princesa legendaria atrapada en una biblioteca debajo de un árbol? Historias encantadoras y fantásticas, sí, pero tan ficticias como las aventuras de Daring Do. Al menos, eso es lo que Rarity soía creer. Ya no. (Traducción de "The Enchanted Library")
1. Una breve introducción

Esta es una traducción del inglés al español de "The Enchanted Library". Este romance de fuego lento, escrito originalmente por Monochromatic, fue condecorado como el mejor fanfic en durante la Bronycon de 2019.

Escrito entre Febrero de 2015 y Junio de 2017, el primer libro consta de 46 capítulos, con alrededor de 340.000 palabras. El segundo libro,"The Enchanted Kingdom" comenzado en Septiembre de 2017, continúa hasta el día de hoy. Es una historia larga, pero crea el lector cuando se le dice que que vale la pena.


	2. Acto I, 01- La Biblioteca en el Bosque

/ LA BIBLIOTECA ENCANTADA (THE ENCHANTED LIBRARY)

/ Por Monochromatic

/ Acto I ~ Secretos en los Libros

/ Capítulo 01 ~ La Biblioteca en el Bosque

* * *

Había una vez una yegua que no creía en cuentos de hadas.

Sin importar lo mucho que amase leerlas, Rarity sabía que ningún intrépido salvador se la llevaría a su castillo, sabía que ningún dragón guardaba raptadas damiselas en apuros, y estaba segura que la historia de _la Princesa en la Biblioteca _no era más que un mito.

Su hermana menor, sin embargo, difería.

"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en el distante pasado de Equestria, había cuatro princesas, no sólo una."

La voz de Sweetie Belle se oía desde abajo, en un volumen que debía haber considerado apropiado para una leyenda así. "Las cuatro princesas gobernaban con sabiduría, compasión, y amor."

Tal como su hermana, Sweetie Belle era una ávida amante de aventuras y cuentos. Rarity ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que la potrilla y su mejor amiga, una pegaso llamada Scootaloo, habían "reorganizado" su boutique -por no usar un lenguaje menos apropiado- intentando conseguir sus Cutie Marks como aventureras.

Bajando las escaleras, Rarity pensó en cómo había oído la historia tantas veces que podía prácticamente recitarla de memoria, había sido una vez su historia favorita, después de todo.

"La dos Princesas Mayores, hermanas, bellas e inmortales como el Sol y la Luna sobre las que guardaban, reinaban en unísono. Con un pelaje rosa pálido y crin como la aurora, la hermana mayor gobernaba el sol. Cada mañana lo subía, trayendo el día para sun ponis, que bailasen bajo su luz. Ella amaba la enseñanza sobre todas las cosas, animando e inspirando a quien la oyese a crecer y mejorar.

"La hermana menor gobernaba la Luna," Sweetie continuó. "Su noche y su pelaje eran de un azul interminable, vestida de estrellas, guardando sobre quien las ve. Ella cuidaba sus ponis en la noche, protegiéndolos de las pesadillas."

"¿No era la princesa de la luna la mayor?" preguntó Fluttershy

"¡No!" Rarity no tenía que estar ahí para ver a su hermana poner los ojos en blanco, "tu versión debe estar mal, Fluttershy"

Cuando finalmente llegó a la cocina y espió dentro, Rarity vio a su hermana leyendo, sentada junto a Fluttershy en la mesa de la cocina.

Sweetie carraspeó. "La tercera princesa gobernaba las tierras de cristal, con un amor tan profundo que nutría la tierra, y llenaba de calidez y alegría hasta a los más fríos." ¿Sabías que algunas versiones dicen que ella es el antepasado de la princesa Denza?- Agregó. "Igual, la mejor parte..."

Rarity sonrió al ver a su hermana pausar. Al parecer, cierta potrilla estaba heredando su gusto porel drama.

"La Princesa de la Biblioteca.

"La cuarta princesa, la más joven, aunque no tan habilidosa en el gobierno como las otras, poseía poderes mágicos sin igual, y un amor por el conocimiento mayor que todas las preguntas del universo. Incluso entradas las altas horas de la noche, mientras todas las otras almas dormían, el sonido de su pluma sobre el pergamino era la melodía inacabable que llenaba la biblioteca del castillo.

"Se rumorea que su única companía, además de sus amados libros, era una terrible criatura, quien la amaba enormemente, y que era enormamente amada."

_Sin embargo_, recitó Rarity mentalmente, junto a la voz de su hermana, _el mundo busca el balance. Por todo lo bueno en el mundo, debe haber un mal..._

* * *

_Vivía en Equestria un Espíritu de la desarmonía, que buscó hacer del mundo su patio de juegos. No le preocupaba nadie si no él mismo, y la única risa que brindaba era la suya propia, mientras tornaba a los ponis y sus vidas en versiones torcidas de sí mismas._

_Cierto día, las princesas trabajaron juntas, y lograron, por medio del discurso y la diplomacia, contener este vil monstruo. Hicieron la paz, y el Espíritu estuvo tranquilo por un tiempo._

_La vida siguió. Las cuatro princesas reinaron en pazy armonía, y al espíritu se le permitía alguna diablura, mientras que ningún poni saliera lastimado. Así fue, hasta quue un terrible día, una gran ofensa fue hecha contra el Espíritu, y la calamidad cayó sobre la tierra._

* * *

"Sweetie, es una linda historia, pero de verdad deberíamos empezar a prepararnos," le recordó Fluttershy.

"¡Pero ahora viene la parte de las trampas! La pobre princesa, rodeada por el bosque, atrapada en su biblioteca... ¡PARA_ SIEMPRE_!" Sweetie Belle golpeó su pezuña en la mesa por énfasis, sobresaltando a la pegaso. "¿Y sabes qué dicen de ella?- Continuó, bajando la voz.

"C-creo que preferiría no..."

"Dicen que si presionas tu oído contra cierto árbol del Everfree..." Sweetie subió a la mesa, moviéndose lentamente hacia Fluttershy, maniobrando cuidadosamente entre las telas, para terminar justo al frente de la pegaso. "Si escuchas con _muuuucho_ cuidado, podrías oír..." Sin aviso, golpeó fuertemente sus pezuñas delaneras contra la mesa. "¡_SUS GRITOS DESESPERADOS!"_

_"¡Sweetie Belle!_ ¡Baja de la mesa en este instante!"

Parada en la entrada de la cocina, Rarity frunció el ceño ante la completa falta de modales de su hermana. No ayudó que dicha hermana estuviese parada justo encima de las telas que necesitaba para su línea de primavera. "¡Hasta Opalescence se comporta mejor que tú!"

La potrilla, molesta al encontrar su narración interrumpida, bajó de un salto al suelo.

Fluttershy se acercó, preocupada. "¿Estás segura que la búsqueda no será en el bosque, verdad? Preguntó, sus orejas apretándose contra su cabeza. "No quiero tener que proteger potrillos de... _fantasmas desesperados..._"

"Tanquila, querida, es sólo un cuento de hadas. No crees que hay un fantasma debajo de un árbol en el Everfree, ¿_verdad?_" Inquirió Rarity, sentándose junto a Fluttershy e ignorando a Sweetie, que estaba tirando de sus párpados, imitando la cara de un alma gritona. Cuando Fluttershy respondió con el más sutil de los asentimientos, Rarity sagudió la cabeza y se concentró en juntar las telas de la mesa. "Bien, _yo_ ciertamente no lo creo, pero aún así, prometo que ningún poni va a esconderse en el bosque ese año."

"Aw... Por esto tú no deberías haber organizado la Noche de la Búsqueda este año. No tienes ni una pizca de diversión..." Se lamentó Sweetie, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesa. "¿Porqué no vivimos en Hollow Shades? Ellos _siempre_ celebran la suya en el bosque."

"Eso es porque Hollow Shades no tiene timberwolves viviendo en sus bosques," Señaló Rarity, levitando un pluma y una libreta desde la mesada. Luego, apuntó a Sweetie con la pluma. "¿Te gustaría ser perseguida por timberwolves en la Noche de la Búsqueda?

Sweetie desvió la mirada, refunfuñando. "me gustaría verte a tí persegida por tim-"

"Rarity tiene razón Sweetie Belle," Dijo Fluttershy, intentando reducir la tensión entre las dos hermanas. "Es mucho más seguro organizar la búsqueda en la ciudad, y es mucho más divertido. ¿Recuerdas la vez que la organizó la familia Apple?

"¡Pero yo _quiero_ buscar en el Everfree! ¡Ya le dije a Scootaloo que la organizarías allí!" Protestó Sweetie, golpeando sus pezuñas sobre la mesa. "¿Y si nadie nunca ha encontrado la princesa de la biblioteca porque todos están demasiado asustados para buscar en el bosque Everfree?"

"Sweetie..."

Sweetie Belle golpeó la mesa de nuevo. "¡En serio! ¡Piénsenlo! Ponyville no tiene una biblioteca de verdad, sólo los libros que podemos pedir del ayuntamiento. ¿Qué pasaría si la biblioteca de la princesa era _nuestra _biblioteca, pero la perdimos porque el espíritu creció el Everfree alrededor?! _¿¡Eeeeeehhh?!"_

"No tengo tiempo para esto," Respondió Rarity, anotando una lista en su libreta. Luego de un momento, ojeó el reloj colgado en la pared, ya apuntando con sus palillos directamente abajo. "¿¡Ya son las seis!?"

Se levantó de un salto, trotando hacia la salida, con su libreta flotando detrás. "Fluttershy, querida, debo revisar el resto de las preparaciones. Porfavor, lleva a tu grupo al ayuntamiento a las siete en punto, y asegúrate que Sweetie Belle y sus amigas no se escapen al bosque!"

"¡Eres una aburrida, Rarity!"

"¡Lástima!"

* * *

_Nadie sabe qué exactamente trajo tanto enojo al Espíritu. Algunos cuentan que deseaba tomar control del reino, mientras que otros claman que el tratadode paz de las princesas se rompió al negársele un simple pedido. Luego de que el enojose hubiese calmado, se disculpó ante las princesas, diciendo que estaba dispuesto a ignorar la afrenta que le había ofendido. Las princesas, sabias e ingeniosas, dudaron de su honestidad, y se dedicaron a recuperar las únicas armas mágicasque podían derrotarlo._

_Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al lugar donde las gemas mágicas estaban escondidas, descubrieron que habían sido robadas por el Espíritu. Había desperdigado las gemas por todo el reino, dejando únicamente la que residía en la corona de la princesa más joven._

_Con el reinoen peligro, las cuatro princesas crearon un plan para encontrar las gemasy vencer al maléfico Espíritu. La princesa del amor y la bondad se quedó en el castillo de la capital, reinando en el lugar de las otras, y protegiendo a los ponis del miedo y la disarmonía. Las otras tres princesas coenzaron su travesía para recuperar lo perdido, viajando en tres direcciones distintas por el reino._

_Sin saberlo las princesas, él las siguió por su camino, y planeó en su contra._

* * *

Rarity se dirigió a la puerta principal y dio un paso fuera de la boutique, dando u profundo repiro con el sol poniente. El tiempo se agotaba. Sólo tenía una hora para asegurarse que todas las preparaciones estaban en orden, y que la partiese un rayo si iba a dejar todo ese trabajo escurrirse por la alcantarilla. No todos los años se la elegía a ella para orquestar la Noche de la Búsqueda, después de todo.

Ponyville no era la más moderna de las cuidades de Equestria, y ella estaba determinada a cambiar eso. Las preparaciones no habían tenido problemas mayores, al menos. La pareja a cargo de la panadería local estaba a cargo de la comida para después del evento, y de algún modo habían terminado a tiempo, incluso siendo sólo ellos dos. El tiempo también estaba perfecto para el evento, incluso cuando Diamond Dusk había limpiado las nubes más lento de lo que había dicho que podía. Rarity sabía que nadie en Equestria podría posiblemente limpiar el cielo en "¡Diez segundos exactos, Rarity!"

Trotando por las calles, le agradó ver todas las decoraciones ya en orden. Hileras de luces púrpura y naranja adornaban las paredes, junto con faroles de papel, que mostraban cuatro cutie marks: una luna llena, un sol parcialmente cubierto por una nube, un corzón de rubí, y un libro. Era imposible saber las cutie marks de las cuatro princesas de leyenda, así que cada ciudad tenía sus propias interpretaciones.

"¡Rarity!"

Al darse vuelta, Rarity vio una unicornio rosa galopando hacia ella. Una corona y una peluca multicolor daban saltos sobre su cabeza, y Rarity se horrorizó al ver la capa amarilla arrastrándose por la tierra.

"¡Spring!" Exclamó Rarity, esperando hasta que Spring Showers la alcanzara para retarla. "Querida, la verdad, debes ser más cuidadosa con el disfraz, ¡la cola está toda embarrada!" Encendió su cuerno, limpiando la capa mientras Spring miraba, incómoda. Además, se tomó unos momentos para ajustar el collar y las herraduras plateadas que Spring llevaba. Las herraduras tenían incrustadas varias gemas amarillas circulares Rarity había encontrado.

"Ah, perdón, Rarity, estoy un poco nerviosa y olvidé ser cuidadosa," admitió, ajustando la peluca y corona. Luego, miró hacia la cutie mark del sol nublado en la capa y tragó. "¿Me escondo entre la verdulería y la tienda de música, no?"

"¡Correcto!" Dijo Rarity, levitando una bolsa de su alforja, llena con gemas, y se la dio a Spring Showers. "Y no olvides tus 'Elementos de la Armonía.'"

Spring los tomó y asintió. Luego de un momento de silencio, habló de nuevo. "Sabías, siempre quise ser la princesa del sol, desde que era una potrilla."

Rarity sonrió. "Estoy segura que serás una encantadora princesa Soleada."

* * *

_La primera en sucumbir al plan del Espíritu fue la hermana mayor, la más poderosa._

_Él sabía que ella era la primera que debía detener. La princesa luchó valientemente contra el Espíritu del amanecer hasta la puesta del sol, sólo dejando abajo su guardia cuando el Espíritu mintó, diciendo que ya había alcanzado asu hermana. Estecorto momento de debilidad le permitió atraparla en una cueva junto a una cascada, maldita, forzada avivir una eternidad como una sombra, en un lugar que nadie encontraría._

_Aún así, el Espíritu no se detuvo._

* * *

"¡Princesa Celestia!"

Ante el sonido de la voz, las dos yeguas se volvieron y vieron a una yegua poni de tierra rosa saltando alegremente hacia ellas. Rarity nunca la había visto antes, y estaba segura de que recordaría a una poni con una melena tan… esponjosa, pero parecía que Spring la conocía, a juzgar por su saludo.

"Se llama Celestia", continuó la poni rosada, deteniéndose junto a Spring y admirando la capa. "O, al menos, así la llamamos en casa".

Ah, sí. Así como las Cutie Marks de las princesas se dejaron a la imaginación de cada ciudad, también lo fueron sus nombres. A decir verdad, Rarity pensaba que "Princesa Celestia" sonaba mucho más regia que "Princesa Soleada", pero ¿quién era ella para cambiar la tradición de Ponyville? _Podría ser peor, supongo. Podría vivir en Fillydelphia y tener que llamarla "Princesa S__olcitos__". Brr._

"¡Pinkie Pie!", Exclamó Spring, sonriendo ampliamente a la yegua. "¡No sabía que te quedarías en Ponyville para ver la celebración! Pensé que habías vuleto a Hollow Shades ayer."

Pinkie sacudió la cabeza, riendo. "¡Nop! Me quedaré un par de días más", explicó antes de volverse hacia Rarity y extender su casco. "¡Hola! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie, y tú debes ser Rarity! ¡Springy me contó todo sobre ti y todo el trabajo duro que has estado haciendo para la celebración!"

Rarity sonrió amablemente, levantó su casco y fue tratada con la sacudida más efusiva que había tenido en meses. "Un placer conocerte, Pinkie Pie. ¡Estoy encantado de que te quedes en Ponyville para la fiesta! Cuantos más, mejor, como dicen."

Cuando la saludó, Rarity notó que Pinkie llevaba algo alrededor del cuello. Un colgante circular negro colgaba de una cadena de plata, una luna creciente pintada en su centro. _Qué bonito,_ pensó, recordando que los residentes de Hollow Shades eran muy aficionados al Cuento de las Cuatro Princesas, pero sobre todo a la Princesa de la Luna.

"Pinkie es una organizadora de fiestas itinerante _y_ panadera. Ella tiene este lindo estante que lleva alrededor de Equestria con sus suministros," explicó Spring. Chasqueó los labios y agregó: "Te organizará una gran fiesta y de paso te hará el _mejor_ pastel de _toda Equestria_."

Pinkie saltó en su lugar varias veces, asintiendo efusivamente. "¡Deberías pasar más tarde! ¡Estaré en la feria al lado de la pezca de manzanas! ¡Pesca una manzana y haré un pastelito con ella! "

"Me aseguraré de pasar," respondió Rarity, volviéndose hacia su alforja y sacando su cuaderno. "Por ahora, debo seguir. Todavía tengo que controlar a las otras dos princesas y al Espíritu. Miró a Spring. "Por favor, no olviden que necesitan estar en su escondite a las ocho en punto." Cuando Spring asintió, Rarity sonrió a las dos yeguas. "Te veré después del evento, entonces."

Se dio la vuelta y salió trotando, perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Había traído suficientes esmeraldas? Si no, podría... _sacrificar_ algunas gemas de su colección personal.

No fue hasta que pasaron varios momentos que se dio cuenta de que Pinkie Pie trotaba a su lado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Cuando Pinkie notó que Rarity la miraba, sus ojos se iluminaron. "¡Entonces! ¿Cómo funciona la Noche de la Búsqueda aquí?

"'¿Aquí?' Asumí que la fiesta era igual en todas partes" Preguntó Rarity, buscando a las princesas o al espíritu.

Pinkie rodó los ojos con una risita y sacudió la cabeza. "Bueno, ¡no lo sabremos hasta que me lo digas, tontita!"

Rarity se rio. "Sí, supongo que no. En Ponyville, separamos a los potrillos en varios grupos, y luego tienen que ir a 'encontrar a las tres princesas perdidas.' Una vez que encuentran una, ella les da dos piedras preciosas, y el primer grupo que recoja las seis piedras preciosas de las tres princesas debe ir al ayuntamiento y dárselas a la última princesa," explicó. "Sin embargo, si un grupo se topa con el espíritu y no puede resolver su enigma, pierden dos piedras preciosas".

"¡Ooooh! ¡Entonces sí es como en casa!" Exclamó Pinkie, complacida. "Mi mejor amiga Lullaby dice que todos los ponis son terribles en encontrar a las princesas, ¡así que he estado haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlas solo para demostrar que está equivocada!"

"Has estado todo lo posible... No crees que sean reales, ¿verdad?" Preguntó escéptica Rarity, recordando repentinamente a su hermana menor. ¿Cuántos ponis realmente creían que había princesas encerradas en toda Equestria?

"¡_Por supuesto_ que son reales! Si Lullaby no tuviera que quedarse en casa, también ayudaría a buscar a las princesas. Pinkie se encogió de hombros y suspiró con tristeza por un momento. Antes de que Rarity pudiera interrogarla, la expresión triste se borró y su disposición alegre regresó. "Aún así, ¡será divertido! El año pasado, en Fillydelphia, una de las princesas falsas trajo tres puddi—...

"¡Rarity!"

Rarity se apartó de Pinkie y vio a Snowy Cinder, una pegaso azul, que la saludaba a lo lejos. Llevaba un cuerno blanco de madera sobre su melena azul oscuro, una capa azul oscuro con la Cutie Mark de la Princesa de la Luna, y herraduras plateadas incrustadas con gemas azules. Un elegante collar negro plateado adornaba su cuello.

"Ah, finalmente", dijo Rarity, saludando a la yegua. "Aquí viene la princesa Selena"

* * *

_La hermana menor fue la siguiente en ser víctima de la estratagema del Espíritu. Con un destello de su cuerno, nació una montaña. Se refugió en una cueva dentro de su montaña, esperando el anochecer para contactar a su hermana a través de los sueños. Pero sin darse cuenta, permitió que el Espíritu la atacara en la oscuridad. Él la maldijo y la atrapó para siempre en la cueva como un espíritu._

_Esta fue la primera noche en que los ponis aprendieron sobre las pesadillas._

* * *

"¡Princesa Luna!" Pinkie exclamó, aplaudiendo emocionada cuando la yegua se unió a ellos. Trotó en círculos alrededor de Snowy, asintiendo con la cabeza para aprobar el disfraz, luego se detuvo y presionó su casco sobre el colgante del collar. "¡Oooh, a Lullaby le encantaría esto!" Se volvió hacia la costurera."¿Hiciste este también, Rarity?"

"¡Pero por supuesto! Hice todos los disfraces, excepto el de la princesa Librito. Cheerilee y los niños se encargaron de eso", dijo Rarity mientras hacía ajustes de último minuto al disfraz de Snowy.

"Librito" era el nombre de Ponyville para la princesa atrapada dentro de la biblioteca subterránea. Era tradición que su traje fuera diseñado por potros escolares, para la gran consternación de Rarity.

Gafas cuadradas gruesas, una falda a cuadros decorada con libros, una camisa de vestir blanca con un protector de bolsillo, una corbata de moño y una bolsa llena de libros de matemática; Si la Princesa del Conocimiento fuera real, uno apenas podría imaginar cuán horrorizada estaría con el desastre que llamaron su disfraz.

Rarity ciertamente lo estaba.

Sacó dos bolsos de su bolso, uno púrpura y uno blanco, y se los alcanzó a Snowy. "Aquí tienes, cariño. El blanco es tuyo, y como estarás cerca de Sunset Twinkle, ¿podrías darle el morado?"

"Dulce Denza, su disfraz es algo más". Snowy rió, tomando los dos bolsos antes de suspirar melancólicamente. "No creo que Smoky Cinder y yo nos hayamos reído tanto desde que la alcaldesa Mare se tropezó camino al podio durante la asamblea de la ciudad la semana pasada".

"Oh, si vas a verla, ¿puedo ir contigo?", Preguntó Pinkie, soltando su collar. "¡Me gusta ver todos los disfraces!" Snowy asintió y Pinkie sonrió.

"En ese caso, mejor buscaré a la alcaldesa Mare". El tiempo se acababa y Rarity todavía tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera vestida y lista. "El evento está por comenzar, y no tardará mucho antes de que todos los niños se reúnan alrededor del Ayuntamiento."

Con suerte, eso incluía a Sweetie Belle y su pequeña amiga. Rarity le tenía mucho cariño a Scootaloo, pero... a veces apoyaba demasiado las ideas de Sweetie Belle. Sin embargo, tan emocionada como la potra estaba por 'buscar' a la princesa Booky, Rarity sabía que su hermana nunca sería tan valiente o tan tonta como para realmente deambular por el bosque Everfree con su amiga.

Eso esperaba.

* * *

_La princesa más joven buscó las respuestas entre las páginas de sus amados libros. Se escondió en una biblioteca secreta de su propio diseño, enterrada debajo de un roble en una tierra árida entre un pequeño pueblo y una montaña. Sin embargo, solo unos días antes de que planeara partir en su búsqueda, un aldeano cercano reveló su ubicación al Espíritu, que había sido disfrazado como un pony viajero._

* * *

Treinta minutos después, la mitad de Ponyville se reunió frente al ayuntamiento, donde Rarity observaba desde detrás de las cortinas cómo la "Princesa Cadance", también conocida como la alcaldesa Mare, saludó a los grupos de potros que estaban ansiosos por comenzar. Un poco más lejos de la multitud, pudo ver ponis más viejos recorriendo los diferentes puestitos que habían sido montados para la ocasión. Todo tipo de golosinas, recuerdos y juegos estaban disponibles para aquellos que ya no eran lo suficientemente jóvenes como para participar en la festividad. El olor a algodón de azúcar, castañas asadas y otras delicias dulces flotaban en el aire. La multitud rió y chistó, mezclándose con la música proporcionando la DJ local.

Un poco más al sur, vio un pintoresco puesto al lado de la pezca de manzanas. Rarity no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada por lo rápido que Pinkie sacaba bandeja tras bandeja de pastelitos, brownies y galletas debajo de su puesto. Sin embargo, la cantidad de ponis que esperaban en la cola para sus golosinas era aún más impresionante. _Quizás__ los Cakes deberían considerar pedirle que trabaje en Sugarcube Corner._

"Ahora, como ya saben, si el Espíritu atrapa a su grupo, él quitará dos Elementos, y tendrán que ir a buscarlos nuevamente", explicó la alcaldesa Mare, señalando al semental blanco que estaba junto a ella, que llevaba una garra falsa y una pata falsa en cada uno de sus cascos delanteros. La alcaldesa Mare se ajustó la peluca rosa en la cabeza antes de preguntar: "¿Alguna pregunta?"

Mientras la alcaldesa respondía las preguntas de los potros, Rarity se tomó un momento para buscar el grupo de Fluttershy. Apenas podía esperar para ver la emoción en el rostro de Sweetie Belle ante las sorpresas que Rarity había preparado para el evento. Echó un vistazo a la multitud y finalmente encontró a su querida amiga Fluttershy luciendo... inusualmente preocupada?

La pegaso amarillo estaba temblando en su lugar, apenas prestando atención a los potros reunidos en un círculo a su alrededor. Jugeteaba distraídamente con su melena y seguía mirando hacia el mercado detrás de ella, pareciendo buscar a alguien. Si Rarity no conociera a Fluttershy tan bien, se habría encogido de hombros ante el extraño comportamiento de la yegua y habría seguido adelante con el evento, pero conocía a su amiga como la parte inferior de su casco.

Y ese comportamiento sólo podía significar una cosa.

Rarity inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a los potros que se apiñaban alrededor de Fluttershy. Se suponía que cada grupo consistía en nueve potros y un poni adulto. Con los ojos entrecerrados y con ira creciente, ella contó: uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis y siete.

"Oh, esa potra nunca va a escuchar el final", siseó, usando cada onza de fuerza de voluntad en ella para no gritar el nombre de Sweetie Belle lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todo Equestria lo escuchara.

_Si esas potrancas entrar__o__n al Bosque Everfree..._

Rarity ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que eso podría significar. Timberwolves, mantícoras, cocatrices; Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberle preguntado a Fluttershy qué criaturas se podían encontrar en el bosque. _Tal vez ella se está llenando la boca con pastelitos_. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Sweetie Belle tenía un gusto por lo dulce sin igual en Ponyville, y seguramente estaba sentada en algún lugar con un merecido dolor de estómago.

Con la mayor discreción posible, dejó su lugar detrás de la cortina y trotó por el podio hacia Fluttershy, ignorando las miradas inquisitivas de la multitud. Si hubiera sido posible, Rarity no tenía dudas de que su amiga se habría reducido al tamaño de un ratón en el momento en que vio al unicornio acercándose a ella.

La voz de Fluttershy apenas era un susurro cuando la yegua la alcanzó. "R-Rarity, yo-"

"Ahora no, cariño".

Apartó a Fluttershy de la multitud de potros para hablar en privado con el pegaso. Afortunadamente, los potros estaban demasiado ocupados escuchando al alcalde como para notar algo. "Encontrémoslas primero, _luego_ hablamos". Tan sinceras como fueran, no había tiempo para las disculpas de Fluttershy. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Sweetie?"

"Un poco antes de que comenzara la ceremonia. Ella y Scootaloo dijeron que solo querían tomar un bocadillo rápido, y parecían muy hambrientas. Diamond Dusk me ha estado ayudando a buscarlos, pero..." Bajando las orejas, inclinó la cabeza y dijo: "Lo siento mucho, Rarity. No debería haber..."

"Fluttershy, cariño, no es tu culpa. No eres su niñera, y si Sweetie Belle decidió desobedecer y huir, no podrías hacer nada para detenerla." Rarity miró hacia el podio y se sintió aliviada al ver que el alcalde seguía divagando sobre la antigua leyenda, lo que significa que todavía les quedaban unos minutos antes de que las cosas se volvieran demasiado complicadas para hablar. Ella suspiró y se frotó la frente con un casco. "Voy a buscar entre los puest—"

"¡Fluttershy!"

Las dos yeguas se giraron y vieron a un semental azul galopando hacia ellas. "Miré a todos lados", dijo entre agitaciones y resoplidos, tratando de recuperar el aliento una vez que finalmente alcanzó a las yeguas. Cuando notó a Rarity, su rostro cayó. "Oh, uh, hola Rarity..."

Rarity suspiró. "Hola, Dusk. Fluttershy acaba de terminar de contarme, y estoy muy agradecida de que nos estés ayudando a encontrar a mi hermana y su amiga ".

Dusk tragó saliva. "Miré en el mercado y no vi señales de ellas. También fui al pueblo, me detuve en tu boutique, y luego pregunté por ahí y... "Se quedó en silencio, bajando los oídos mientras evitaba la mirada de Rarity."

"Y..." lo incitó.

"Y... la última vez que un poni los vio, se dirigían hacia la cabaña de Fluttershy diciendo algo sobre..." Miró a Rarity. "el Bosque Everfree"

Fluttershy tapó su boca, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Oh no!"

Rarity sintió que se debilitaba en las rodillas. Sweetie Belle estaba en el Bosque Everfree, completamente sola, excepto por Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle apenas tenía la magia para levantar una escoba; si algo las atacaba—

"Zecora ... ¿Alguien ha visto a Zecora?", Preguntó, tratando de mantener su respiración estable y tranquila. "Ella siempre llega tarde a las festividades. Quizás todavía está en el bosque y encontró a las chicas."

"En realidad, ¡creo que todavía está en el bosque!" Intervino Fluttershy, un poco más esperanzada, ahora que Rarity le había recordado la existencia de la herbolaria.

Rarity asintió con la cabeza. Si Zecora los hubiera encontrado, entonces todo estaría bien. "Bien, entonces. Voy a buscarlas antes de que ocurra algo terrible." Se volvió hacia Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, por favor explica _discretamente_ la situación a la alcaldesa y quédate aquí, en caso de que regresen las potras".

Dusk dio un paso hacia ella. "Rarity, espera. Iré contigo. No es seguro allí."

"No. Por favor, toma esto" interrumpió Fluttershy, dándole la pequeña cartera donde se suponía que ella y su grupo de potros debían almacenar las gemas que recibieron. "Yo debería ir con ella. Es culpa mía que se hayan escapado, así que es lo correcto. ¿Puedes por favor tomar mi lugar en el evento?

Dusk asintió y tomó la cartera.

"Fluttershy, ¿estás segura?", Preguntó Rarity, recibiendo un firme asentimiento en respuesta.

"Por supuesto". Hizo una pausa. "Creo"

* * *

_Malvado como era, el Espíritu entró en la biblioteca sin vigilancia y atacó a la joven princesa, quitándole su forma física, y dejándola vigilar eternamente los libros que tanto amaba. Aún no satisfecho con lo que había hecho, se paró al lado del árbol y transformó la tierra estéril alrededor, destruyendo la pequeña aldea en el proceso._

_Levantó su garra izquierda y convocó a un bosque peligroso para ocultar el roble, con la esperanza de sumergir a la yegua en la oscuridad y la desesperación. Levantó su pata derecha e impregnó la vida de las ramas caídas, creando bestias aulladoras de madera y miedo para disuadir a los ponis errantes de aventurarse en el bosque y encontrar a la princesa._

* * *

El Bosque Everfree fue quizás uno de los lugares más aterradores en los que Rarity tuvo la desgracia de entrar. Se requeriría una razón de vital importancia para que cualquier poni pusiera una pezuña allí, como visitar a Zecora, o encontrar dos potrancas perdidas.

Su alforja golpeaba contra ella muentras cruzaban el bosque, tratando de no pensar en los aullidos lejanos. Rayos de luz de luna se filtraban a través de los árboles, creando sombras desconcertantes a su alrededor. El olor a hojas mohosas y madera podrida impregnaba el aire, y el suelo decoloraba sus pezuñas blancas con barro y ramitas. Oh, cómo deseaba haber traído botas. Todo ese barro sería una pesadilla absoluta para despegar después.

Parte de ella se sentía culpable por preocuparse por cosas tan frívolas teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, pero los pensamientos frívolos y ociosos mantenían su mente ocupada y lejos de pintar escenarios terribles de lo que podría sucederle a su hermana. Miró a su lado y se dio cuenta de que Fluttershy trotaba muy cerca de ella, los ojos del pegaso saltaban de una cosa a otra como una criatura asustada por su propia sombra. Sin embargo, Rarity estaba impresionada por su amiga, después de todo; Llevaban caminando al menos cuarenta minutos caminando por el bosque y la tímida yegua estaba aguantando bastante bien.

Si tan solo no saltara y callase a Rarity cada vez que gritaba el nombre de su hermana.

"¡No tan fuerte!" Fluttershy susurró, agitando frenéticamente su casco en un movimiento silencioso. "Los Timberwolves podr—"

"Fluttershy, si no las llamo, nunca nos van a escuchar, y simplemente estaremos _deambulando_ sin rumbo", regañó Rarity, rodando los ojos. Aclarando su garganta, volvió a gritar el nombre de Sweetie Belle, un poco más bajo, por el bien de los nervios, ya revueltos, de Fluttershy.

"¿Y si ya están de vuelta en Ponyville?" Continuó Fluttershy, maniobrando alrededor de las rocas y cuestionables montículos de tierra. "Tal vez deberíamos volver y—"

"Diamond Dusk prometió venir a buscarnos si regresaban", señaló Rarity, mirando a la distancia a través de las filas y filas de árboles aparentemente interminables, y con la esperanza de echar un vistazo a gris claro o naranja, o ambos a la vez, preferiblemente. Estaba tan ocupada mirando a ambos lados, de hecho, que no se dio cuenta de que se dirigía directamente a un gran agujero en el suelo.

"¿Qué pasa si se pierde tratando de encontrarnos?", Insistió Fluttershy, mirando también a los costados, sin notar la ausencia de tierra a varios metros de distancia.

Rarity suspiro. "Fluttershy, realmente _no_ estás ayud—" Sus palabras se convirtieron en un chillido de pánico en el momento en que pisó el aire y cayó dentro del agujero, aterrizando en su grupa unos metros más abajo.

"Rarity!" Fluttershy jadeó, de pie sobre el borde del agujero y mirando a su amiga con horror. "¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Rarity?!"

Con cierta dificultad, Rarity se levantó del suelo duro, apretando los dientes de dolor. "Estoy bien, cariño. Creo..." dijo después de un momento, poniéndose de pie y usando su casco para quitarse el polvo. _Una __noche __estoy teniendo__..._

Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no era un agujero en el que había caído, sino un gigantesco sumidero.

Era como si alguien hubiera pisado el suelo y formado una depresión perfectamente circular. Apartó la mirada de Fluttershy y fue recibida por un inmenso roble, cubierto de enredaderas y follaje, sentado en medio del sumidero.

"¿Qué hizo esto?" Preguntó Fluttershy, mirando hacia el roble y luego hacia el agujero por el que estaba rodeado.

"No tengo la más pálida idea," murmuró Rarity, trotando hacia el árbol y luego a su alrededor. Finalmente, cuando llegó al otro lado del árbol, justo enfrente de donde se había caído, concluyó que el sumidero tenía alrededor de quince metros de ancho y unos pocos metros de profundidad, con árbol perfectamente en el centro._ Qué extraño_... Levantó la vista hacia el árbol y vio... _¿Una ventana?_

Para su sorpresa, había lo que parecía ser una pequeña ventana ovalada semiabierta cerca de la copa del árbol. ¿Por qué había una ventana allí? ¿Cómo podría haber una ventana allí? Dio otro paso hacia el árbol pero retrocedió rápidamente cuando su casco cayó sobre algo afilado y puntiagudo. Inmediatamente miró hacia abajo y levitó el ofensor: una deslustrada tiara negra metálica.

"R-Rarity?" Una voz gritó desde el otro lado del árbol.

"¡Solo un momento!" Gritó ella, girando la tiara e inspeccionándola más de cerca. _Qué__ en Equestria __es est—_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó dos chillidos muy familiares en la distancia. Ella dejó caer la tiara y corrió hacia la fuente. "¡¿Eso fueron las chicas?!"

"¡Creo que sí!"

Con la ayuda de Fluttershy, Rarity salió del agujero y ambas salieron corriendo, dirigiéndose hacia la ubicación de los gritos. _Por favor, __que estén__ a salvo, por favor, por favor, __que estén__ a salvo_, pensó una y otra vez, su corazón a punto de salir de su pecho. A los pocos minutos de carrera, y se detuvieron al llegar a una pequeña casa en ruinas. La puerta había sido arrancada de sus bisagras, y un árbol había crecido en el medio, empujando a través de la mitad del techo en el proceso. Había una sola ventana rectangular, grietas y agujeros repartidos por el cristal sucio.

¿Por qué demonios estaba allí en medio del bosque?

"¡Vete!", Una vocecita gritó desde el interior de la casa. "¡No hay ponis aquí!"

"¡Sí! Y además, los ponis no son sabrosos para los Timberwolves! ¡Tienen un s-sabor súper asqueroso!" Agregó otra voz temblorosa.

Rarity dio un paso hacia la casa. "¿Timberwolves?"

Hubo un momento de silencio, y de repente apareció una sola cara naranja en la ventana, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Oh, no son Timberwolves!", Exclamó Scootaloo, presionando su cara contra la ventana y luciendo visiblemente relajada. "¡Son Fluttershy y Rarity!"

"¡¿Rarity?!" Una segunda cara apareció al otro lado de la ventana, miró a Rarity y gritó, rápidamente ocultándose de nuevo. "¡Eso es _peor_ que los Timberwolves!"

"Oh, apuesto a que lo es," siseó Rarity, caminando hacia la casa mientras Fluttershy se quedó atrás. Atravesó la puerta y entró en la casa de una habitación, encontrando dos potrillas encogidas al otro lado. Trotó hacia ellas, evitó una mesa de madera podrida y usó su magia para levantar a las dos potrillas por el cuello. "¿Se dan cuenta de lo preocupadas que estábamos? Oh, solo espera a que mamá y papá se enteren de esto...

"¡Lo sentimos!" Sweetie Belle exclamó impotente, cruzando defensivamente sus cascos frente a su pecho. "¡Por favor! Solo queríamos buscar a la princesa para obtener nuestras cutie marks en la búsqueda de princesas, y luego encontramos esta casa, y estábamos investigando, pero luego hubo un grito, y pensamos que—"

"¡No estoy ni _remotamente_ interesada en tus excusas!" Siseó Rarity, dándose la vuelta y trotando, las potras levitando a su alrededor.

Mientras los dos amigos seguían lanzando excusas tras excusas, Rarity se tomó un momento para mirar alrededor. Papeles, telas rasgadas y todo tipo de objetos de aspecto rudimentario estaban esparcidos por el suelo. En contraste con el desorden, dos platos y vasos llenos de agua sucia estaban cuidadosamente colocados sobre la mesa, y la ropa de cama en la cama individual estaba perfectamente intacta, como si alguien hubiera hecho esa cama ese día. Los libros viejos estaban ordenados en una estantería cercana, y pinturas descoloridas colgaban de las paredes. Rarity sintió como si los habitantes de la misteriosa casa acabaran de levantarse y se fueran un día sin llevarse ninguna de sus pertenencias.

Salió de la casa y dejó caer a sus dos prisioneros desesperados en el suelo. "Fluttershy había estado esperando todo el año ser líder del grupo, ¡y ustedes dos lo arruinaron por ella!"

"Oh, bueno, no estaba _tan_ emoconad—"

"_¡Lo arruin__aron__!_" Reafirmó Rarity, pisoteando su casco y silenciando las protestas de su amiga. Miró a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo y apuntó con su casco a Fluttershy. "Discúlpense en este instante!"

Las dos potrillas se volvieron hacia Fluttershy e inclinaron la cabeza. "Perdón, Fluttershy..." Se volvieron hacia Rarity. "Perdón, Rarity..."

Rarity simplemente gruñó como respuesta, mientras que Fluttershy les sonrió amablemente. "Me alegra que te hayamos encontrado sano y salvo", aseguró, dándoles palmaditas cariñosas en ambas cabezas. Luego se dio la vuelta y exclamó alegremente: "¡Ahora podemos volver!"

"Aw…"

Rarity estaba a punto de apoyar la idea, pero las imágenes de la ventana en el árbol y la extraña tiara pasaron por su mente. Su curiosidad se había despertado, y ahora que habían recorrido todo este camino, seguramente no estaría de más regresar rápidamente y tomar la tiara, ¿verdad? Una buena limpieza a fondo debería dejarla como nueva.

"Esperen un segundo. Todavía hay algo que me gustaría ver," dijo Rarity. Miró a su alrededor y vio una luz en la distancia. Perfecto. "Mira, la cabaña de Zecora está por allá, y ella parece estar en casa. ¿Por qué no vuelves tú y las chicas a Ponyville, mientras voy a buscar a Zecora una vez que termine con lo que tengo que hacer? "

"Pero, ¿qué tienes que hacer?", Preguntó Fluttershy, su disposición alegre anterior casi desaparecida. "Rarity, no me gusta esto. Por favor, volvamos juntas... "

Rarity le sonrió. "Fluttershy, cariño, no tardaré mucho. De verdad. Además, hay algunas cosas que necesito discutir con Zecora. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo llevará, así que preferiría que regreses a casa para que el alcalde Mare no esté demasiado preocupado ". Se volvió hacia las dos potras, que la miraron con ojos brillantes y sonrisas expectantes. "Y antes de preguntar, no, no pueden quedarse conmigo".

"Aw…"

Con renuencia, el pegaso y las potras trotaron hacia el pueblo. Fluttershy siguió mirando hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio y lanzándole a Rarity una expresión triste, como suplicando que lo reconsiderara. En cambio, Rarity solo sonrió y la despidió antes de volverse y tratar de volver sobre el camino hacia el gran roble.

Le llevó unos buenos diez minutos, pero logró encontrarlo de nuevo. Con cautela, se dejó caer en el agujero y trotó alrededor del árbol hasta llegar al lado de la ventana. Para su sorpresa, cuando levantó la vista, encontró una pequeña lechuza negra sentada en el alféizar de la ventana.

Volvió a mirarla con curiosidad, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y ululó varias veces. Era extraño, pero la presencia de la lechuza le dio algo de consuelo. Rarity le sonrió antes de reanudar su búsqueda, y después de un minuto, dejó escapar un pequeño "¡ah-hah!" Cuando encontró la tiara una vez más.

"Hola, pequeña", ronroneó, sacando un pañuelo de su alforja y usándolo para limpiar la suciedad de la tiara. "¡Espera hasta que estés toda limpia! Te verás _fabulosa_ con el conjunto que estoy planeando." Otro ulular de la lechuza la distrajo y ella lo miró, recordando la otra cosa por la que sentía curiosidad.

Sus ojos recorrieron la corteza del árbol, con la esperanza de encontrar otra ventana o pista sobre la extraña naturaleza del árbol. Finalmente, cerca del fondo del árbol, notó un objeto rectangular pegado a la corteza. Después de poner la tiara dentro de su alforja, se dirigió hacia el árbol, la lechuza observando en silencio desde arriba. Se dio cuenta de que había una especie de placa conmemorativa de metal clavada sobre ella, pero la inscripción estaba oculta bajo unas pocas capas de tierra, polvo y barro. Como su pañuelo ya estaba sucio, Rarity lo usó para limpiar cuidadosamente la suciedad, y después de unos delicados golpes, las palabras en la placa se hicieron visibles. Cuando entrecerró los ojos para leerlos, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco.

**BIBLIOTECA PÚBLICA DE PONYVILLE**

**Donada por la Princesa Twilight Sparkle**

Las palabras de Sweetie Belle resonaron en su mente: _"¡Piénsenlo! Ponyville no tiene una biblioteca de verdad, sólo los libros que podemos pedir del ayuntamiento. ¿Qué pasaría si la biblioteca de la Princesa era nuestra biblioteca, pero la perdimos porque el Espíritu creció el Everfree a su alrededor? "_

"No… No puede ser…"

* * *

_Con las tres princesas atrapadas, y los Elementos para derrotarlo perdi__dos__ para siempre, el Espíritu regresó al castillo __y__ le contó a la última princesa el terrible destino __de__ sus amad__a__s amig__a__s. Como último acto de villanía, él la maldijo, proclam__ando__ que ni ella ni n__adie de su descendencia__ podrían encontrar a las princesas atrapadas, e incluso si fueran encontradas, las princesas nunca __podrían ser liberadas de sus prisiones._

_Una vez que el Espíritu abandonó la tierra en una nube de humo, la princesa ordenó a los caballeros del reino que buscaran a las princesas desaparecidas y difundieran la historia, ya que la esperanza permanec__ería__ mientras el sol y la luna __siguieran su rumbo._

* * *

No podría ser, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía sentido. Miró hacia la casa, abandonada como si nadie se hubiera molestado en tomar sus cosas... o tal vez simplemente no habían tenido tiempo de tomarlas.

¿Podrían ser ciertas las leyendas? Miró hacia el suelo, su corazón latindo con fuerza en su pecho. Estaba... ¿Estaba realmente parada en la cima de una biblioteca perdida, olvidada para siempre? ¿Pero dónde estaba la entrada? Y... ¿quería entrar? ¿Se atrevía siquiera?

¿Qué pasa si el fantasma de una princesa realmente esperaba dentro? Ella sacudió su cabeza. _No. No seas tonta, Rarity. No existen fantasmas atrapados en bibliotecas o espíritus malignos. Estoy segur__a__ de que debe haber una explicación lógica y razonable para esto._ Golpeó su casco contra el árbol para comprobar si estaba hueco, pero no parecía estarlo.

Entonces, ¿dónde estaba la entrada?

Con unos pocos pasos a un lado, el suelo debajo de sus cascos cambió de tierra suave a... ¿madera? Miró hacia abajo y, quitando la suciedad suelta con su casco, se dio cuenta de que estaba parada encima de lo que parecía ser una trampilla de madera desgastada. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y miró fijamente el lugar, su mente completamente en blanco. Después de un momento, sintió como si una fuerza externa se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo y ahora la convenciera de usar su magia para abrir la trampilla, sus bisagras crujiendo como si no hubieran sido usadas en... ¿Meses? ¿Años? Quizás incluso siglos...

Apoyó la puerta contra el árbol, mirando por el sendero recién abierto y vio una escalera de caracol que descendía, desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad. Lanzando una última mirada a la luz detrás de ella, respiró hondo y comenzó a bajar la escalera, trotando un rato antes de llegar a la entrada de un túnel negro. La única fuente de luz allí abajo era un rayo circular que bajaba del techo y, cuando se colocó debajo de ella, levantó la vista y descubrió que había una abertura más pequeña en el suelo y el roble. Desde el final de la pequeña abertura hacia arriba, la lechuza volvió a mirarla, ululando varias veces.

"Ah, nos volvemos a ver", respondió, mirando como la lechuza saltaba por la ventana hacia la abertura. Una vez afuera, voló en círculos sobre Rarity por un momento antes de aterrizar sobre su espalda y ulular una vez más. "Bueno, como dicen, ¡cuantos más, mejor!" Exclamó Rarity, volviéndose hacia el final del túnel y sintiéndose mucho más segura con companía, por inusual que fura, que ahora alisaba sus alas en su espalda.

Encendió su cuerno para iluminar el camino que bajaba por el túnel, finalmente desembocando a una habitación oscura. Al entrar, el aroma a tinta y libros viejos llenó su nariz. Trotando por la habitación, iluminó un par de escritorios con varios libros sobre ellos, algunos abiertos y otros cerrados. Había una pluma sumergida dentro de un tintero en forma de búho lleno de tinta fresca y al lado había un pergamino abierto donde alguien no había terminado de escribir lo que parecía ser una disertación sobre telequinesis.

¿De dónde había salido la tinta?

Se alejó de las mesas y se adentró en la habitación, enfrentándose cara a cara con varias filas de estanterías.

"Es real", susurró, para sí misma, pero igualmente recibió un grito en respuesta de su compañero. Por supuesto, no había forma de saber si esta era la biblioteca del cuento de hadas, pero no había duda de que había encontrado una biblioteca secreta. "Sweetie Belle tenía razón..."

¿Qué tan grande era la biblioteca? ¿Qué había escondido bajo la oscuridad que la rodeaba? Cómo deseaba que su cuerno pudiera iluminar toda la habitación. A juzgar por cuánto tiempo le había tomado llegar al pie de las escaleras, era seguro decir que la habitación debía ser inmensa.

Trotó hacia la pared y, al iluminarla, vio que la pared tenía una gran marca negra, casi como si alguien le hubiera arrojado una bomba. No solo eso, sino que estaba marcada con grietas y agujeros quemados.

En una mesa cercana, había un candelabro azul oscuro solitario con cuatro brazos. Las velas dentro de cada rama estaban en perfecto estado, como si nunca hubieran sido encendidas o nunca hubieran sido víctimas del paso del tiempo. Rarity sintió la tentación de encenderlos, pero se contuvo. Cuanto más lo miraba, más la invadía una creciente sensación de inquietud. No pudo evitar pensar que era ridículo, pero le pareció que el candelabro la estaba mirando de alguna manera.

_Quizás sea mejor seguir adelante, Rarity._

Se apartó de la mesa y continuó explorando lo que podía ver de la biblioteca. Frente a una de las hileras de estanterías, encontró una canasta grande, una almohada y una manta doblada dentro. Sin embargo, no le dedicó mucha atención, y en su lugar se dirigió a una de las filas de estanterías. Una vez dentro, miró de reojo los libros, tratando de leer los nombres. Era particularmente difícil con la escasa luz que producía su cuerno, y que algunos de los libros fueran tan viejos que las palabras en los lomos comenzaron a desvanecerse no ayudaba. Se detuvo y escogió un libro al azar, abriéndolo en la pimera página.

"_Un Estudio de los Sueños y la Magia, Volumen Noveno_," le leyó en voz alta a la lechuza, que simplemente subió de un salto a su cabeza y miró curiosamente el libro. Ella revolvió las páginas por un minuto, leyendo algunas oraciones aquí y allá. "Me pregunto si habrá algún libro sobre piedras preciosas", pensó en voz alta. No fue demasiado difícil suponer que debía haber libros _extremadamente_ raros y valiosos escondidos en la biblioteca. Tal vez ella podría tomar prestada una "Vamos", dijo, volviendo a colocar el libro en su lugar. "Probemos a encontrar alguno."

Y fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

Era como una sensación punzante en la parte posterior de su cuello, y con la sensación, podía sentir que su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente. En ese momento, con la pezuña aún apoyada en el lomo del libro que acababa de meter en la estantería, Rarity tuvo la fuerte impresión de que estaba siendo observada por algo más que el búho en su cabeza. A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, pensó en la impresión de Sweetie Belle de un alma torturada, chillando. En ese momento, estaba demasiado asustada para siquiera parpadear, mirando el libro frente a ella y vívidamente consciente de las garras del búho en su cabeza y la sensación de hormigueo en su cuello.

Tenía que mirar.

Antes de que pudiera tomar un respiro pofundo, Rarity se alejó y miró hacia el oscuro pasillo, aliviada de no encontrar nada. Miró hacia el otro lado y fue recibida igualmente por la oscuridad pura y sin fantasmas. Respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente. "El Cuento de las Cuatro Princesas no es real, Rarity", se susurró una y otra vez mientras continuaba su camino por el pasillo de las estanterías. Cada pocos segundos, se detenía y miraba a su alrededor, y después de asegurarse de que todavía no se encontraba a ninguna princesa, siguió su camino.

La lechuza había vuelto a saltar sobre su espalda y ahora se entretenía jugando con la correa de su alforja o escondiéndose dentro de la cola rizada de Rarity y dejándose llevar por la yegua. Rarity se encontró un poco menos asustada y muy agradecida de que la pequeña lechuza todavía estuviera con ella. Seguramente, si realmente hubiera un fantasma, la lechuza ya habría huido. A menos que…

Se detuvo.

A menos que la princesa le haya enseñado a la lechuza a atraer ponis desprevenidos a su biblioteca de terror. Levantó la cola y volvió a mirar a la criatura atrapada dentro de sus rizos. La lechuza parpadeó dos veces y ululó antes de intentar escapar de su confinamiento. Rarity sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. Sacudió la cola ligeramente para ayudar a la lechuza a liberarse, y una vez que salió, rápidamente recuperó su lugar sobre su cabeza. No sería un buen augurio para su melena, pero admitió que en este momento, prefería la compañía sobre el estilo.

Caminó durante varios minutos más antes de detenerse nuevamente para mirar los libros. "Veamos... ¿Cómo se llamaría un libro sobre piedras preciosas?" Se preguntó en voz alta, trazando su casco a lo largo de los lomos de los libros. Se inclinó para iluminarlos mejor con su cuerno, pero de nuevo fue de poca ayuda para ella, y murmuró para sí misma con pesar: "Apenas puedo ver una cosa. ¿Por qué no tomé ese candelabro?"

En el momento en que terminó de hablar, la lechuza voló de su espalda hacia el techo, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. "¡Espera, vuelve!", Gritó, deseando tener la habilidad de Fluttershy para comunicarse con los animales. "Demonios…"

Se volvió hacia los libros, pero se congeló en su lugar cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido desde el otro lado de la habitación. Rarity levantó la vista y, después de un momento, la lechuza negra apareció desde la oscuridad, llevando el candelabro en sus garras.

"¡Oh, gracias!", Exclamó Rarity, agradecida de ver a su nuevo amigo de vuelta.

La lechuza voló sobre Rarity y, sin previo aviso, soltó el candelabro. Antes de que Rarity pudiera atraparlo y evitar que golpeara el piso y se rompiera, el candelabro se detuvo en el aire, con un aura púrpura rojizo que lo rodeaba.

"¿Qué…?"

El candelabro, que flotaba de lado, ahora se enderezó, y una por una, las cuatro velas se encendieron. Flotó hasta donde estaba Rarity y se colocó al lado del libro que había estado mirando. La lechuza voló hacia abajo y se sentó en la espalda de Rarity mientras miraba el objeto levitando, horrorizada.

¿Cómo fue hacer eso? Era obvio que algún poni lo estaba levitando, pero no había nadie allí excepto para ella, y dudaba mucho que la lechuza pudiera hacer magia. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la princesa de la leyenda, y sintió nuevamente la sensación punzante en su cuello. Decidiendo que tal vez los misteriosos candelabros flotantes eran el lugar donde marcaba la línea, Rarity comenzó a alejarse de ella, pero por cada paso que daba, el candelabro se acercaba, como si la estuviera siguiendo.

"¡Shoo!" Siseó, agitándolo con su casco. Mientras trotaba hacia atrás, miró el candelabro, casi como si tratara de convencer a quien lo estaba levitando, y a sí misma, de que no tenía miedo ni se sentía intimidada por él. Por supuesto, todo su coraje acumulado se fue por el desagüe en el momento en que su grupa chocó contra una mesa, y el jarrón polvoriento en ella cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Rarity dejó escapar un grito agudo y corrió hacia el laberinto de estanterías, tratando frenéticamente de encontrar la salida y comenzó a correr más rápido cuando vio al candelabro que todavía flotaba detrás de ella. No ayudó que, cuando miraba las estanterías mientras corría, tuvo la desgracia de ver a un poni del otro lado a través de los espacios en los libros, corriendo a la misma velocidad que ella. Por un breve momento, la figura se dio vuelta para mirar a Rarity y dejó impresa en la memoria del unicornio la imagen de dos penetrantes ojos violetas.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad de correr y gritar, vio la entrada de la biblioteca en la distancia. Lo único que se interponía en su camino hacia la libertad eran tres torres de libros apilados directamente en su camino hacia la puerta. Afortunadamente, solo era cuestión de maniobrar rápidamente alrededor de ellos y correr hacia el túnel.

Desafortunadamente, no podía ver nada en la oscuridad, ni la lechuza volando a su lado ni los libros en el suelo. Con un grito, tropezó con los grandes tomos a unos metros de las torres de libros y rodó hacia adelante hasta que chocó con uno de ellos. Su alforja se abrió durante el impacto, y su contenido, una revista de moda, algo de maquillaje, hojas sueltas de papel y la tiara, salió volando.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, las tres torres se inclinaron hacia ella, y solo pudo cubrirse la cabeza y esperar la inevitable lluvia de diccionarios, enciclopedias y libros de texto.

Ella esperó.

Y esperó

Y esperó un poco más hasta que transcurrió medio minuto, aunque parecía una eternidad, y un ejército de conocimiento aún no la había aplastado sin piedad. Abrió un ojo y levantó la vista para encontrar los libros que flotaban en el aire, cada uno envuelto en el mismo aura mágica que el candelabro, que todavía flotaba elrededor de Rarity. No fue hasta que Rarity apartó la vista de los libros que finalmente la vio.

Era una yegua parada sobre una estantería, mirando fijamente los libros flotantes. Todavía estaba demasiado oscuro para que Rarity distinguiera mucho más que el hecho de que parecía tener alas, un cuerno luminoso, una melena brillante, brillantes ojos violetas y lo que parecía ser una tiara sobre su cabeza.

"Star," dijo. "Luz, por favor."

Rarity había quedado tan estupefacta por la vista que casi no se dio cuenta de que la yegua había hablado. El candelabro que rodeaba a Rarity flotó hacia el techo y se detuvo justo encima del laberinto de estanterías. Hubo un destello de luz brillante y una Rarity con los ojos muy abiertos observó cómo el candelabro se transformaba en una enorme lámpara de araña. Una por una, cada vela se encendió hasta que cientos de velas encendidas iluminaron el techo. Luego, el aura mágica que rodeaba el candelabro parpadeó dos veces, y la luz proveniente de las velas se intensificó y llenó toda la habitación de luz.

Rarity solo podía mirar a su alrededor, paralizada de asombro.

Filas y filas de estanterías se extendían frente a ella. Al final de la habitación, pudo ver una escalera de caracol plateada, que conducía a un piso debajo de donde presumiblemente había aún más libros. Algunas paredes estaban cubiertas de más estanterías, que llegaban hasta el techo, que debía tener al menos diez metros de altura. Las paredes que no estaban cubiertas con estanterías estaban decoradas con hermosas pinturas que representaban todo tipo de cosas: un castillo que se parecía mucho al de Canterlot; el sol; la luna; y una guardia del ejército real. También había varias pinturas en escala de grises, incluida una de un bebé dragón durmiendo, y una de la biblioteca misma.

Por supuesto, nada en la biblioteca era casi tan impresionante como la yegua que vivía en ella.

La Princesa en la Biblioteca.

Un aura etérea rodeaba su pálido pélaje lavanda, que tenía un brillo que rivalizaba con el de Rarity después de un día completo en el spa. Para envidia de Rarity, su cola y melena azul zafiro con rayas violetas y rosas no solo literalmente fluían con magia, sino que también parecían brillar. Podía ver las alas, ahora prolijamente plegadas a los costados. Llevaba un collar y herraduras de oro, y sobre su cabeza descansaba una corona dorada, salpicada de zafiros y una gema magenta en forma de estrella que se parecía a la cutie mark en su anca. Fue solo cuando Rarity vio la Cutie Mark de la princesa que miró más abajo y se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando sobre la estantería, no parada sobre ella.

Ay, Denza…

La pequeña lechuza negra aterrizó en la estantería, justo al lado de la princesa, y ululó dos veces. Una chispa de magia salió disparada de su cuerno, y los libros que flotaban sobre Rarity se alejaron y desaparecieron dentro del laberinto de estanterías. Rarity solo podía suponer que habían sido devueltos a sus respectivos lugares. Una vez que los libros se fueron, la princesa parpadeó dos veces, y después del segundo parpadeo, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

* * *

_Y así, a medida que pasaron los años y luego los siglos, las palabras del Espíritu s__e mantuvieron __verdaderas. __L__as princesas nunca fueron encontradas, su historia se perdió en el tiempo y no fue más que un cuento antes de dormir para los potros. Sin embargo, hay quienes todavía creen en la historia y ruegan a todos que escuchen atentamente los sonidos del bosque._

_Quizás, si uno lo hace, se escuchará el sonido de una pluma rascando contra el papel desde el interior de un árbol hueco, la princesa más joven aún dentro, esperando ser encontrada._

* * *

Y Rarity, en efecto, la encontró.

Y cuando la Princesa en la Biblioteca se volvió para mirarla con una mirada cautelosa pero inquisitiva, cuando la Princesa sin nada más que su mirada atrapó a Rarity en los giros y vueltas que formaban su oscuro pasado...

_Entonces_ Rarity creyó en los cuentos de hadas.


	3. Interludio I- Registro de Investigación

/ LA BIBLIOTECA ENCANTADA (THE ENCHANTED LIBRARY)

/ Por Monochromatic

/ Interludio I ~ Un Registro de Investigación

* * *

"_Dime, viajero errante, ¿qué buscas? ¿Un techo sobre tu cabeza o un amigo para conversar?  
No tenemos más que unas pocas casas y una docena de manzanos, pero __es__ bienvenidos a nuestros hogares y nuestra comida."_

_"Busco a la Princesa del Conocimiento. He oído rumores de que ella tiene un  
biblioteca alrededor de estas partes. Traigo información sobre l__o__ que busca."_

_"¿La Princesa del Conocimiento? Está equivocado, viajero errante.  
Ninguna princesa de ningún tipo ha pis__ado __nuestra ciudad durante mucho tiempo."_

_"¿Oh? Quizás, esta corona podría hacerte cambiar de opinión.  
Me lo dieron como una forma de demostrar mi buena voluntad..."_

_"...Su biblioteca está debajo de nuestro gran roble.  
Que pueda ayudar a la princesa, viajera errante, por __el bien de todos__"_

_"Oh, ciertamente lo haré"._

* * *

**Entrada de diario n. 413**

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que he estado aquí.

Tal vez una semana o dos, pero se siente como una eternidad. No he dormido desde que se fue, y no he sentido hambre. Me pregunto si respirar sigue siendo una necesidad. ¿Estoy acaso atrapada en un bucle entre la vida y la muerte? Cuando me vaya, ¿volveré a la normalidad? ¿O me quedaré de esta manera? ¿Lo descubriré alguna vez?

No sin el mapa.

Lo he estado buscando por todas partes. Revisé cada libro en el primer piso y cada libro en el segundo piso. ¿Qué pasa si Discord estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que el mapa estaba escondido aquí? Si no encuentro ese mapa, es posible que nunca vuelva a ver a Spike.

Pero, si estaba mintiendo, ¿por qué Spike no ha regresado? Nunca me dejaría aquí a menos que hubiera una razón por la que no pudo venir. Nunca me dejaría aquí solo a menos que Discord realmente...

Ninguno de los aldeanos ha bajado tampoco, y el terremoto que sentí justo después de que él se fue me lleva a creer que de hecho puede haber un bosque alrededor de mi árbol, tal como él dijo que haría. ¿Están bien los aldeanos? ¿Se escaparon a tiempo? ¿Me escuchan cuando llamo? ¿Alguien me escucha?

Todavía no puedo salir. Intenté la salida nuevamente hace unas horas, o días, pero su barrera negra translúcida me detuvo nuevamente. Tengo miedo de acercarme a examinarla. Me temo que podría haber desaparecido, y podría cruzar sin el mapa. Quería probar si podía levitar objetos a través, para determinar si la barrera bloquea solo mi cuerpo, pero me preocupa que mi magia esté incluida en su advertencia. Si me voy de aquí sin el mapa y realmente desaparece, entonces...

Sigo pensando en la tiara. Fui desconfiada cuando dijo que pertenecía a la princesa Luna, pero cuanto más lo pienso, más creo que era realmente de ella. ¿Qué le hizo él a ella? ¿Estaba mintiendo? Me consuela saber que la princesa Celestia lo detendrá. No puede vencerla. Ella vendrá a buscarme, ¿verdad?

También tomó mi esmeralda. La que Spike me ofreció durante mi celebración anual. Eso era lo único que tenía de Spike, y él la tomó como "castigo por ser personalmente responsable de la caída de Equestria".

No es mi culpa. Incluso si él dice que sí, nada de esto es mi culpa.

No podía decir que sí, no podía simplemente darle—

No importa.

He comenzado a ensamblar mis libros en cifras y acertijos. El mapa puede estar oculto en las palabras de los libros, codificado en las líneas y párrafos. Necesito encontrar el mapa. Necesito encontrar el mapa. Necesito encontrar el mapa.

"La obsesión puede ser tu propia prisión".

Eso fue lo que dijo, y esa debe ser la clave del acertijo. Necesito encontrar el mapa, y luego irme y usarlo para encontrar a Spike. Le extraño.

Perdóname, Spike.

Todo esto es mi culpa.


	4. Acto I, 02- La Princesa en la Biblioteca

/ LA BIBLIOTECA ENCANTADA (THE ENCHANTED LIBRARY)

/ Por Monochromatic

/ Libro primero, Acto I ~ Secretos en los Libros

/ Capítulo 02 ~ La Princesa en la Biblioteca

* * *

Pareció pasar una eternidad mientras Rarity y la princesa participaban en un concurso de miradas improvisado, la pequeña lechuza mirando de un lado a otro entre las dos yeguas.

"¿Eres el Portador de Libros?", Preguntó la princesa, sin recibir respuesta de la unicornio sorprendida.

Las cosas no iban como Rarity había imaginado que lo harían. Por supuesto, ella nunca había planeado conocer el espíritu de una princesa de Equestria, pero habría esperado más ... gritos y destierros de alma. Al menos podría relajarse un poco al ver que la mirada de la princesa no era de odio o ira.

Era más una mirada de curiosidad, con una pizca de... molestia? A Rarity le pareció que la alicornio estaba evaluando la situación, lo cual, a fin de cuentas, era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado mientras huía de ella. Su alma podría haber sido desterrada a los pozos de Tártaro por traspasarla, o ella misma podría haberse convertido en un espíritu, pero hasta ahora, todo iba bien.

"No, no puedes serlo. Estabas en la sección de cosmología, y él nunca estaría buscando algo en el lugar equivocado," dijo finalmente la Princesa, cambiando el tema de conversación. Se detuvo por un momento, como si esperara una señal de la comprensión de Rarity, pero cuando la confundida yegua no pudo ofrecer esa señal, la princesa explicó: "Estabas buscando un libro sobre _geología _en la sección de _cosmología._"

Esas fueron algunas de las primeras palabras que la princesa le dijo, y posiblemente a cualquier otra persona, en varios siglos. Uno podría haber pensado que habría ido por "¿quién eres?" O "¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" O el siempre popular "¿cómo te atreves a entrometerte en mi lugar de sueño eterno, mortal?! ¡Fuera!

En cambio, ella había optado por...

"—Y los libros sobre piedras preciosas están en la sección de geología, que es la clase quinientos cincuenta y uno bajo la Clasificación Decimal de Star Swirl, mientras que la cosmología es la clase ciento trece".

...una lección sobre la clasificación decimal de Star Swirl, aparentemente.

Rarity no estaba segura de cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar, qué decir o qué hacer. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que pensar demasiado en ello; justo cuando la princesa terminó su discurso, la lechuza voló hacia Rarity, tomó su lugar favorito sobre su cabeza y curiosamente le tocó la oreja con su ala.

"¡Themis!" la princesa exclamó indignada, bajando sobre la estantería y golpeándola con su casco. "¡Se supone que no debes ponerte amistoso con los intrusos hasta que termine de interrogarlos!" Se volvió hacia Rarity y volvió a preguntar: "No eres el Portador de Libros, ¿verdad?"

Rarity tardó un poco en procesar que la princesa se dirigía a ella, especialmente cuando todavía estaba procesando todo lo demás sobre la situación. "¿E-el Portador de Libros?"

¿Quién era ese?

Cuando Rarity sacudió la cabeza, la princesa entornó los ojos, desconfiada. "Entonces, ¿por qué has venido aquí?"

Rarity abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. ¿No era esa la pregunta del millón? ¿Por qué se había visto obligada a bajar al árbol y ver lo que ocultaba? La curiosidad había sido una gran parte, sí, pero había algo más. El cuento de las cuatro princesas había sido una vez el cuento con el que Rarity se dormía todas las noches. Tal vez no fue tanta curiosidad, y más que la potrilla dentro de ella que fervientemente quería rescatar a las princesas nunca se había ido realmente.

"¿Por... tí?"

La princesa frunció el ceño y levantó el casco, como para volver a estamparlo en la parte superior de la estantería. "¡¿Por mí?!" exclamó con una voz conmocionada y enojada. Pero entonces, su ira se desvaneció y dio paso a una expresión de sorpresa. "...Por mí", repitió suavemente, bajando tanto su casco como sus orejas. Se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y parpadeó hacia Rarity. "¿Por mí?" susurró, poniendo un casco en su hocico y frunciendo el ceño. "Nadie nunca regresó por mí ... Excepto por Disc—"

Rarity nunca escuchó el final de la oración; la princesa rápidamente se levantó y encendió sus alas, apretando los dientes y fulminando con la mirada. "¿_Por qué yo_?" Preguntó con voz fría. Su cuerno comenzó a brillar. "¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿Cómo pudiste volver? ¡Fuiste derrotado!"

"¡¿V-volver?! ¿D-derrotado?" Rarity retrocedió varios pasos sobre el contenido derramado de su alforja, levitando la revista del suelo para usarla como un escudo improvisado. ¡Era demasiado joven y hermosa para que un espíritu enojado la volviera loca! "¡Nunca en mi vida he estado aquí antes! ¡Solo estaba buscando a mi hermana menor en el Bosque Everfree, y me topé con tu biblioteca!"

"¡Mentiras!" Espetó la princesa, el brillo de su magia se intensificó. Fue entonces cuando miró hacia la corona que estaba junto a Rarity, y cuando volvió a mirar al unicornio, fue como si su furia se hubiera triplicado de alguna manera. "¡¿_De dónde sacaste eso_?! ¡Eres tú!"

"¡No! ¡Lo encontré al lado del árbol!" Rarity suplicó, sacudiendo su cabeza y a Themis, que todavía estaba de pie junto a su oreja. "¡Te doy mi palabra! ¡Solo sentí curiosidad!" Sin embargo, su justificación cayó en oídos sordos.

La princesa furiosa estampó su casco en la parte superior de la estantería. "¡Deja de mentirme!" exigió, levantando a Rarity con su magia y tirándola contra la estantería más cercana como si la unicornio no fuera más que una muñeca de trapo. La estantería gimió y se balanceó con el impacto, y como si Rarity golpeando la estantería con la cara con toda su fuerza no fuera suficiente, el impacto causó una lluvia de volúmenes sobre ella.

Rarity aterrizó con un ruido sordo, polvo saliendo de entre los libros, y ella tosió y jadeó mientras el polvo se asentaba a su alrededor. Intentar mover su pata delantera trajo consigo un dolor punzante. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Tú—"

Al sonido de la voz de la princesa, los ojos de Rarity se abrieron de golpe y contuvo el aliento, sus pensamientos corrían a miles de kilómetros por hora mientras intentaba pensar en una salida, lejos del enfurecido espíritu alicornio. Podría correr hacia la salida y posiblemente provocar otro ataque, o podría permanecer inmóvil y esperar que la ira de la Princesa disminuyera. Ninguna de las opciones parecía particularmente atractiva, pero antes de que ella pudiera tomar su decisión, la voz volvió a sonar.

"¿Por qué no te estás defendiendo? ¿Es esto otro truco?"

A pesar de su miedo, Rarity finalmente —con dolor— se dio la vuelta para mirar a la princesa. La yegua le devolvió la mirada a Rarity, sus orejas y las alas fuertes y extendidas, pero con un toque de vacilación en los ojos.

"¿Q-qué?" Fue todo lo que Rarity logró —se atrevió— a decir.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?", Preguntó la princesa. Su voz dejaba claro que no aceptaba discusiones, pero la ira asesina se había desvanecido de su postura. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"R-Rarity!" logró decir, en pánico. "Mi nombre es Rarity, ¡y v-vine aquí porque sentía curiosidad!" Una curiosa locura, más bien.

La princesa dio un paso atrás en la estantería, las alas bajando lentamente. "No eres Dis-? Yo-yo ...

Rarity miró desde la princesa hacia la salida, preguntándose si podría llegar antes de que la princesa descubriera lo que estaba pasando. Teniendo en cuenta su mirada distraída, parecía que esta era la única oportunidad que Rarity tendría si quería salir con vida. Y aunque tener un tobillo torcido no era ideal para huir, sin mencionar su dolor de cabeza, el miedo superó el dolor, y Rarity decidió que preferiría arriesgarse a otro ataque que quedarse en la biblioteca por otro segundo. Se levantó y, jadeando por el dolor en la pata delantera, corrió hacia la salida.

"¡E-Espera!"

A cuatro pasos del túnel, la voz de la princesa la alcanzó, seguida en breve por el resto de ella, que se teletransportó frente a la salida. El camino de Rarity hacia la libertad estaba bloqueado, pero ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Respirando hondo, convocó la fuerza mágica que tenía; probablemente no le haría mucho a una princesa espiritual, pero al menos podría darle la oportunidad que necesitaba. Apenas consciente del hecho de que pasaba por encima de sus cosas tiradas, Rarity enfocó su magia en unrayo que golpeó la princesa en la cara.

Como se esperaba, el hechizo hizo poco más que distraer ligeramente a la alicorn. Eso, sin embargo, fue suficiente. Rarity inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire, el corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, y corrió por la abertura que los inciertos pasos de la princesa habían dejado. Trotó hacia las escaleras tan rápido como su pezuña herida lo permitió, pero a solo unos metros de las escaleras, la voz de la princesa la alcanzó.

"¡Espera! ¡Por favor, no te vayas! "

Rarity se detuvo en seco. Incapaz de evitarlo, miró hacia atrás y vio a la princesa parada en el otro extremo del túnel. La princesa levantó su casco, casi como si intentara atravesar el túnel, pero cuando lo hizo, una barrera rosa translúcida crepitó y la obligó a retroceder, y sus orejas cayeron al hacerlo.

"_Por favor_. _Lo siento_. _Por favor, no te vayas_ ", habló la princesa, suplicando, con la voz quebrada.

En lugar de responder, sin embargo, Rarity se volvió. Subió las escaleras dos pasos a la vez y pronto vio la luz del día... libertad.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de aire tan pronto como saltó del agujero en el suelo. No tenía idea de lo que había hecho para provocar que el espíritu la atacara, pero no le importaba. Su ingenio y fuerza habían sido suficientes.

Saber que nunca más tendría que pasar por nada de eso era más que suficiente para compensar el dolor en su pierna. _Estaré a salvo en casa en menos de veinte minutos_, pensó, trotando hacia Ponyville y ya visualizando la comodidad de Carousel Boutique._ Y la princesa puede atacar a quien más le guste y quedarse sola en esa biblioteca .. por el resto de la eternidad…_

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para olvidar todo el asunto, no podía dejar de imaginar a la triste princesa, ni podía dejar de escuchar sus súplicas. Se detuvo y miró hacia la trampilla, con las orejas presionadas contra su cabeza y mordiéndose el labio.

No... no tenía sentido, ¿verdad?

Si la princesa hubiera querido matarla, ¿no lo habría hecho en el momento en que vio a Rarity? Además, ¿por qué la princesa la habría salvado de las torres de libros cayendo? Había habido suficientes enciclopedias para noquear a Rarity, y habría sido mucho más fácil deshacerse de ella cuando no podía defenderse.

¿Por qué no había atacado antes?

"Entonces, conociste el espíritu de la princesa, ¿verdad?"

Rarity se volvió hacia la escotilla y encontró un semental parado cerca. Llevaba una capa oscura con una capucha que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, revelando solo una sonrisa cálida pero cansada. Lo poco que podía ver de su pelaje era más gris que el amarillo ocre que debió haber sido en su juventud. Combinado con la larga y lujosa barba, parecía que había pasado sus mejores años, pero se mantenía ligero de pie, dada la distancia a la casa más cercana.

Rarity dio un paso atrás temeroso, lo que provocó que el viejo semental levantara su casco. "¡No tengas miedo, por favor! No quiero hacer daño. A menudo salgo a caminar por este bosque, y simplemente tenía curiosidad sobre tu presencia, considerando que no muchos ponis se atreven a pasear por aquí.

"¿Q-quién eres?" Preguntó Rarity, dando otro paso atrás. ¿Qué pasaba con el Bosque Everfree y los ponis que parecían haber sido sacados directamente de los cuentos de hadas —literalmente? Algo sobre el semental la hizo pensar en la pregunta de la princesa. "¿Eres el Portador de Libros?"

El semental se echó a reír. "¿Es así como ella me llama?" Se acarició la barba, sonriendo suavemente. "¡Qué deliciosamente apropiado! ¡Mis antepasados y yo ya debemos haberle traído miles de libros! ¡Y si estos viejos huesos no se rinden conmigo, aún puedo traer cientos más!"

¿Cientos de libros? Eso significaba que el Portador de Libros, y aparentemente toda su familia, debía de haber venido durante siglos, aún así... "¿Cómo es posible que nunca te haya visto? Pasaron no menos de diez minutos antes de que ella me siguiera."

El Portador de Libros ladeó su cabeza. "Ah, pero tocaste sus libros, ¿no? Podrías haber deambulado por la biblioteca durante semanas, y ella no habría notado tu presencia hasta que perturbaras sus libros." Miró más allá de Rarity, a la trampilla. "¡Sin embargo, no me sorprende! ¿Vivir en esa biblioteca durante siglos y siglos sin nada más que esos libros para acompañarla? Son tan parte de ella como ella es parte de ellos."

"¿Estás herida?", Preguntó, mirando el casco de Rarity cuando ella siseó al dar un paso adelante. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. "Tsk, tsk. Sigue siendo rápida para juzgar, ¿no es así, Princesa Twilight? Supongo que esa es otra razón por la que he retrasado conocerla. Me atrevería a decir que tendría mucho más que una pezuña herida si ella pensara que yo era _él._

"¿Él?" Preguntó Rarity, interesada por saber con quién la había confundido la princesa ahora que estaba fuera de peligro.

El Portador de Libros parpadeó hacia ella. "¿No te has dado cuenta aún?" Se acarició la barba de nuevo y frunció el ceño. "Ahora, ¿cómo fue esa sección?" Con los ojos muy abiertos, sonrió victoriosamente. "¡Ajá!" Se enderezó, se aclaró la garganta y recitó: "'La princesa más joven se escondió en una biblioteca secreta de su propio diseño, enterrada debajo de un roble en una tierra árida entre un pequeño pueblo y una montaña. Sin embargo, solo unos días antes de que planeara partir en su búsqueda, un aldeano cercano reveló su ubicación al Espíritu, que había sido disfrazado como un pony viajero'".

_¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no __pensé__ en él? Rarity se preguntó a sí misma. _Todas las acusaciones y reacciones de la princesa tenían sentido ahora.

"Qué destino tan terrible", continuó. "¿Atrapada en una biblioteca, sola, por el resto de la eternidad? ¿Sin salida y sin nadie con quien hablar, excepto búhos que no pueden responder? ¿Será distinto a hablar con uno mismo, me pregunto? Y ahora los temores de la potra han asustado a otro pony." Suspiró de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Qué existencia tan solitaria."

Mientras más decía el semental, más pena sentía Rarity por... la Princesa Twilight. ¿Podría ser culpada por actuar tan duramente cuando pensaba que Rarity era el Espíritu? Y después de eso, lo arrepentida que se veía por haberla atacado.

"¡Pero tú aún estás aquí!"

La expresión triste del Portador de Libros había desaparecido, reemplazada por una sonrisa divertida. "Encantadoras, ¿no son así, las coincidencias de la vida? ¿Para que hayas conocido a la Princesa Twilight en _la Noche de __la__ Búsqueda_ de todas las noches? ¡Casi se siente como un cuento de hadas! "Su sonrisa creció. "¡Tu_ propio_ cuento de hadas!"

Bondades, eso sonaba tentador, ¿no? Su propia aventura personal, sacada de una novela. Rarity se mordió el labio y miró hacia el árbol. "Pero..." Volvió a mirar el Libro Bringer. "El cuento de hadas... No dice nada sobre cómo liberarlas– las princesas."

"'Lo que el Espíritu no sabía, sin embargo," el viejo semental comenzó a recitar, "fue que, cuando las reliquias perdidas de la Princesa de la Magia fueran devueltas a su lugar legítimo en las profundidades del árbol de la biblioteca, el hechizo que mantiene a la princesa atrapada se rompería y se restablecería la paz en la tierra.'"

Rarity frunció el ceño, abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces. "P-pero... nunca había escuchado esa parte antes", murmuró. "¡Eso no puede ser verdad!"

El Portador de Libros se echó a reír. "Los ponis, me temo, son criaturas bastante olvidadizas, y han pasado quizás más de un milenio desde que tuvieron lugar los acontecimientos de la historia. Las cosas se pierden con los años, entre ellas, lo que _realmente_ sucedió hace tanto tiempo. ¡Podría arriesgarme a decir que debe haber más de cincuenta versiones diferentes del cuento, si no cientos más!

"Pero, ¿cuál es el correcto?", Preguntó Rarity, dando un paso hacia el semental.

Él simplemente se rió a cambio. "¿Por qué preguntarme a _mí_? ¡No estaba vivo cuando sucedió! ¡Sé que no me veo muy joven, pero puedo asegurarte que no soy tan viejo, potra!" Respondió, sonriendo cuando Rarity rápidamente dijo que no quería insinuar que él tenía varios siglos. "Sin embargo, afortunadamente conozco a una princesa arrepentida que podría contarte lo que realmente sucedió" Sonrió y señaló el suelo debajo de Rarity. "Dudo que haya olvidado lo que la llevó a su encarcelamiento, ¿verdad?"

Se aclaró la garganta y se ajustó la capa. "Sin embargo, debo irme ahora. ¡Se está haciendo tarde, y la señora tiene un temperamento horrible cuando me quedo fuera demasiado tarde! ¡A menudo me preocupa que ella quiera sacarme una luz a golpes!" Agregó con un guiño. Se aclaró la garganta otra vez y se dio la vuelta. "¡Bien entonces! Buenas noch—"

"P-pero espera!" Rarity gritó. "Si sabes todo esto, ¿por qué no has intentado buscar estas reliquias perdidas?"

El Portador de Libros se echó a reír. "¡Oh, lo he intentado! Sin mucha suerte, desafortunadamente. Pero tú..." Él sonrió y se acarició la barba. "Siento un cosquilleo que podrías tener éxito donde yo fallé, mi pequeña poni."

"¿Pero cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Por qué nunca has—"

"¡Ya, ya, habrá tiempo para eso más tarde!", Interrumpió, señalando hacia el árbol. "¡Mientras sigas viniendo aquí, nos volveremos a ver! Si no es así, supongo que la Princesa Twilight simplemente tendrá que esperar a que otra la ayude, ¿no?"

Con eso, se alejó trotando, dejando a Rarity sola con sus pensamientos y sus palabras de despedida. Podía irse ahora e irse a casa a Ponyville, pero... no estaba tan segura de querer irse nunca más. ¿Podría incluso irse ahora, sabiendo lo que sabía? Se giró hacia la trampilla y la miró durante lo que le parecieron horas.

"_Por favor, no te vayas._"

Ella no podía dejar de escucharla. ¿Qué pasa si... ¿Qué pasa si la Princesa Twilight todavía estaba sentada allí, esperando que regresara? Finalmente, suspirando y asegurándose de que debía haber perdido la razón, Rarity usó su magia para abrir la trampilla y entró.

_Loc__a__,_ pensó, bajando las escaleras tan rápido como su pezuña lesionada lo permitía. _Delirante_, continuó, trotando hacia la luz al final del túnel. Trató de no pensar demasiado en lo que generalmente implicaba esa expresión.

Cuando llegó al final del túnel, agitó su casco cerca de la entrada y, una vez que no apareció ninguna barrera, se asomó cuidadosamente. Encontró a la Princesa Twilight sentada al lado de una mesa en la distancia, la lechuza —Themis, ¿verdad?— Saltando y mirando la revista con interés. Todos los demás artículos de Rarity también habían sido recogidos y puestos sobre la mesa.

La Princesa Twilight suspiró y levitó la revista de Rarity, mirando de reojo la portada. "¿Me pregunto qué es un 'Manehattan'?" Preguntó en voz alta, bajando la revista para mirar a Themis, quien simplemente ululó como respuesta. La princesa lo miró por un momento antes de recuperar la revista y, sin previo aviso, la arrojó hacia la pared con un aliento frustrado.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar contra una estantería, la princesa Twilight lo detuvo y lentamente lo trajo de vuelta a la mesa, inclinando la cabeza y suspirando al mismo tiempo. Rarity casi se sintió ofendida de que una revista estuviera siendo tratada mejor de lo que lo había sido, pero de nuevo, le _había_ costado veinticinco bits, y quizás estaba realmente agradecida de que la Princesa Twilight no la hubiera dañado.

"Es una ciudad", dijo Rarity, sorprendiendo tanto a la princesa como a ella misma con la declaración.

La princesa y Themis se giraron y miraron a Rarity como si _ella _fuera el fantasma de la habitación. "¿Todavía... estás aquí?" Preguntó la princesa, de pie y caminando hacia Rarity. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, aparentemente sin palabras.

Rarity se aclaró la garganta. "Ah, sí..." Dio un paso tentativo dentro de la habitación, haciendo una mueca al pisar su casco herido. Ella notó que la Princesa Twilight también hizo una mueca, quizás sintiendo algo de pesar por lo que había hecho. "Yo... ¡No todas las noches uno se encuentra con una... princesa!", Continuó Rarity, esperando que su risa no le sonara tan nerviosa a la Princesa Twilight como le sonó a ella misma.

La princesa Twilight simplemente la miró con una expresión en blanco.

Decidiendo ignorar el aparente shock de la princesa, Rarity señaló su edición de _Estilo Manehattanita_:_Coleción Semana de la Moda_ descansando sobre la mesa. "Un 'Manehattanita' es un poni que vive en la ciudad de Manehattan," explicó, dando un paso atrás cuando la alicornio tomó uno hacia ella. La acción no pasó desapercibida para la princesa, que rápidamente retrocedió. Después de un momento, Rarity continuó: "Esa es la revista de moda bimensual de la ciudad".

Eso pareció ser suficiente para sacar a la alicornio de su trance. Sus oídos se animaron casi de inmediato ante esta nueva información. "¿Revista?" Ella miró el folleto y lo abrió, hojeando las páginas con interés. Mientras lo hacía, Rarity se quedó de pie torpemente durante un minuto más o menos, hasta que la Princesa Twilight comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"¡Nunca había visto un libro como este! ¿De dónde viene la palabra revista? Y estas ilustraciones son tan vívidas. ¿Tus artistas usan magia para replicar la vida tan bien? ¿Es magia muy avanzada? Levantó la revista y tocó la tapa. "¿Con qué tipo de pergamino está hecho?" De repente, se teletransportó junto a Rarity, dándole un susto de muerte, y abrió la revista de nuevo. Le mostró a Rarity una foto de una modelo posando y señaló la cámara que colgaba del cuello de la modelo. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Er, esa es una cámara fotográfica", tartamudeó Rarity, de repente vívidamente consciente del hecho de que se había enfriado _mucho_ con la princesa a su lado. "Esas 'ilustraciones' son fotografías tomadas con la cámara." Ella no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al pony inquisitivo, sin estar completamente acostumbrada al cambio repentino y drástico de actitud de la Princesa Twilight. Quizás los cambios de humor drásticos eran algo que venía incluido con el paquete completo de princesa fantasma.

_¿Todavía cuenta como princesa si ha estado... muerta durante siglos?_ _¿Ser transformad__a__ en un espíritu cuenta como morir?_ La princesa Twilight ciertamente no parecía muerta. ¿No se suponía que los fantasmas eran más transparentes y mortalmente pálidos? Rarity estuvo tentada a levantar su casco y ver si atravesaba la alicornio, pero contuvo el impulso de actuar sobre su deseo curioso y maleducado. Levantó la vista hacia la cara de la princesa y se dio cuenta de que la yegua Real se veía... extrañamente tierna mientras intentaba descifrar qué era una cámara.

La princesa Twilight asintió lentamente. "Cámara fotográfica". Se teletransportó de regreso a su lugar anterior al lado de la mesa, se sentó y luego miró hacia las filas y filas de estanterías. "Elara, ¡por favor tráeme pergamino fresco!", Gritó antes de volver a la revista, con un gran libro materializándose a su lado en la mesa.

Antes de que Rarity pudiera siquiera preguntarse quién era este poni "Elara", su respuesta llegó en forma de un ruidoso "¡Hoo!" Otra pequeña lechuza, blanca esta vez, voló escaleras arriba desde el piso de abajo, llevando en sus garras una bolsa gastada, con ramas que sobresalían de su abertura. ¿Cómo en el cielo se suponía que _eso_ era pergamino fresco?

Una vez que Elara estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la Princesa Twilight levitó las ramas de la bolsa, y con una chispa de su cuerno, las convirtió en tres prístinas hojas de pergamino. Hojeó las páginas de la revista Rarity y tomó notas, de vez en cuando abriendo su propio libro para aparentemente obtener una referencia. Estaba completamente perdida en su propio mundo y solo ocasionalmente hacía algunos comentarios a Themis y Elara. La última había aterrizado sobre la mesa y ahora se ocupaba de tomar sábanas sueltas en su pico y juntarlas en un montón ordenado.

Con la princesa Twilight ignorándola por completo, Rarity se tomó el tiempo de mirar correctamente a su alrededor ahora que la biblioteca estaba bien iluminada. Tenía curiosidad por el piso de abajo y se preguntó qué tan profundo era realmente la biblioteca. ¿Cuántos pisos llenos de libros y secretos yacían enterrados bajo tierra?

Y, sin embargo, sintió que sería un error explorar la biblioteca sin el consentimiento de la Princesa Twilight. Era, para todos los efectos, la casa de la Princesa, y husmear por la casa de un poni sin su permiso generalmente se considera una cosa grosera.

"¿Princesa Twilight?" Llamó, tratando de despertar al pony de su expedición al mundo de la moda moderna. Su intento fue en vano ya que la princesa estaba demasiado ocupada escribiendo algo que había leído en la revista. Después de un minuto en el que Rarity no recibió respuesta o señal de haber sido escuchada, levantó la voz un poco y volvió a llamar, "¿Er, Princesa Twilight?"

Como algo sacado de una película de terror, la princesa Twilight y sus dos lechuzas se giraron para mirarla con expresiones completamente en blanco. Inmediatamente lamentando haberlos interrumpido y luchando contra el impulso de irse en ese momento, Rarity trató de aclararse la garganta y preguntó: "¿Me preguntaba si podría echar un vistazo? Me aseguraré de no mover nada."

La princesa Twilight miró a la biblioteca y luego a Rarity. "Yo... Sí, puedes," respondió finalmente, dejando la pluma con la que había estado escribiendo.

"Entonces, por favor, no deje que la moleste más", dijo Rarity rápidamente.

La princesa había quedado de vuelta embelesada en lo que sea que estaba escribiendo, y Rarity no quería ser una molestia que pudiera arrojarse contra una estantería de libros. Sintió un poco de alivio cuando la princesa se volvió hacia la mesa y recogió la pluma, pero el alivio se desvaneció rápidamente cuando la princesa volvió a mirarla, aparentemente sin saber qué hacer.

"Disfrute de la revista", continuó Rarity, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para resolver el dilema de la Princesa Twilight.

Miró a su alrededor y vislumbró las escaleras al final de la fila de estanterías. Ese era el lugar al que quería mirar al principio. Su curiosidad despertó, se alejó trotando— o lo habría hecho, si no le hubieran recordado su casco herido. En el momento en que se movió, un dolor agudo le recorrió la pata delantera y dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y dolor.

Esto fue suficiente para que la alicornio bajara su pluma. Se teletransportó a Rarity, demasiado ocupada mirando el casco herido para notar el miedo que cruzó brevemente los ojos del unicornio. "¿Duele mucho?" Preguntó la princesa Twilight, mirando a Rarity con una expresión casi preocupada.

"¡De ningún modo!" Rarity mintió, y mal, teniendo en cuenta que seguía haciendo una mueca cuando trotaba en círculos para demostrar lo definitivamente _no_doloroso que era hacerlo. Cuando se detuvo, se volvió hacia la princesa y se rió nerviosamente cuando la princesa Twilight levantó la ceja, sin impresionarse por las habilidades de actuación de Rarity.

"Ya veo."

Apareció un libro junto a la Princesa Twilight que hojeó rápidamente las páginas. "Aquí hay un hechizo curativo que debería eliminar el dolor," explicó. Finalmente se detuvo en una página y entrecerró los ojos para leer la letra pequeña. "Por favor, quédate quieta." Se giró para mirar a Rarity y su cuerno comenzó a brillar.

Rarity quería detenerse, pero en el momento en que vio el cuerno de la princesa Twilight encenderse, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y cruzar desesperadamente las patas delanteras frente a ella. "¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Estoy bien, por favor, no use su magia, _por favor_!" exclamó, retrocediendo a pesar del dolor de hacerlo.

Cuando finalmente volvió a mirar, el arrepentimiento la invadió. Mientras que Rarity había tratado de ocultar su dolor hace unos momentos, la Princesa Twilight no pudo hacerlo. Sus orejas estaban presionadas contra su cráneo, y más que indignación o confusión ante la reacción de Rarity, se veía herida.

"P-Princesa Twilight, yo... yo no..."

"Entiendo."

Solo así, cada gramo de emoción desapareció de su rostro. "Pido disculpas", continuó. El libro flotante se cerró al instante y desapareció. Sin otra palabra, se teletransportó de regreso a la mesa, tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir. O comenzó a fingir escribir, al menos, considerando que no había sumergido la pluma en tinta ni una sola vez durante los minutos que pasaron después.

Rarity se sintió absolutamente horrible. La princesa solo había tratado de ayudar, ¿y qué había hecho? Retroceder como una potra aterrorizada. Si se fuera en este momento, la Princesa Twilight probablemente ni siquiera trataría de detenerla.

"¿Princesa Twilight?" finalmente llamó. Tragó saliva cuando la alicornio dejó de escribir repentinamente, pero siguió mirando su pergamino. "No quise actuar de esa manera, especialmente cuando fue lo suficientemente amable como para ofrecer su ayuda."

Sin respuesta.

"Princesa Twi—"

"Fue mi culpa."

Esa fue la respuesta que finalmente dio la princesa, y Rarity solo se sintió peor. La idea de que ahora estaba defendiendo la acción de la princesa golpeándola contra una estantería era un poco ridícula, pero se sintió obligada a hacerlo. "Princesa, por favor, yo rea—"

"Fue mi culpa." La princesa seguía mirando su pergamino y la pluma todavía flotaba en el aire. "Fue mi culpa", repitió nuevamente, dándole a Rarity la clara impresión de que la Princesa Twilight no solo hablaba consigo misma, sino que ya no se refería a lo que le había hecho a Rarity. Una vez más, las tres palabras se repitieron en un susurro, una, y otra, y otra vez.

Rarity no podía soportarlo.

"No," dijo en voz alta y lo suficientemente clara como para romper trance en el que la Princesa estuviese atrapada. "No fue su culpa."

La Princesa Twilight se giró para mirarla y preguntó con una voz inesperadamente baja: "¿No lo fue?" Se volvió hacia el pergamino y permaneció en silencio durante aproximadamente un minuto hasta que finalmente dejó la pluma. "Un intercambio," dijo.

"¿Un intercambio?"

La Princesa Twilight miró a Rarity. "Tú... estabas buscando un libro sobre piedras preciosas." Se volvió hacia la revista. "Espera aquí."

Se teletransportó, y Rarity pudo escuchar ruidos provenientes del otro lado de la habitación. Mientras tanto, las dos lechuzas volaron hacia ella y cada una se posó sobre su cabeza a cada lado de su cuerno. ¿Desde cuándo su cabeza era el útimo grito de la moda para las lechuzas? Antes de que ella pudiera responder su propia pregunta, la Princesa reapareció a unos pocos metros. Un ancho libro flotaba a su lado, el cual depositó cuidadosamente frente a Rarity.

"Esa es la única copia disponible de _La Enciclopedia Completa en Piedras Preciosas_. Es el mejor libro sobre gemas que tengo," explicó. Su cuerno brilló y una pequeña caja de madera llena de tarjetas apareció en el suelo.

Tras una inspección más cercana, Rarity notó que las tarjetas estaban llenas de todo tipo de información de los libros. Los libros que habían sido prestados hace siglos, con el nombre de ponis, direcciones, fechas de préstamo, pero ninguno tenía una fecha de regreso marcada. ¿Eso significa que esos libros todavía estaban ahí afuera? De repente recordó lo que había dicho el Portador de Libros.

* * *

_"Sin embargo, lo que el Espíritu no sabía era que, cuando las reliquias perdidas de la Princesa de la Magia fueran devueltas a su lugar legítimo en las profundidades del árbol de la biblioteca, el hechizo que mant__iene__ a la Princesa atrapada se rompería, __re__staurado a paz __en__ la tierra."_

* * *

¿Podría ser... Eran esos libros las reliquias perdidas que tenían la clave para la liberación de la Princesa?

"La biblioteca ya no presta libros. Solía dejar que los ponis se los llevaran, pero no creo que los traigan de vuelta, y mis libros son lo único que—" Hizo una pausa. "Son importantes para mí. Pero," miró el libro que había dejado delante de Rarity, "puedo dejar que tomes este prestado, y yo tomaré prestado tu lib— 'revista.'"

Rarity asintió, a pesar de que apenas había prestado atención a una palabra que la princesa había dicho. _¡Hay al menos treinta cartas a__quí!__ ¡Treinta libros repartidos por __toda __Equestria, o incluso más allá! ¿Cómo se espera que __encue__—_

¿Desde cuándo había decidido que iría a buscarlos?

"Bien", continuó la Princesa Twilight. "Todavía necesitas llenar una tarjeta de la biblioteca, solo para hacerlo oficial." Apareció una nueva tarjeta en blanco, así como una pluma. Miró la tarjeta y comenzó a escribir. "Tu nombre es Rarity, ¿correcto?" Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que levantó la vista de la tarjeta y descubrió que Rarity todavía miraba fijamente el contenido de la caja de madera.

El unicornio había estado sin pensar por un momento, pero el pico de uno de los búhos la devolvió rápidamente a la realidad. La realidad es entablar una conversación con una princesa espiritual.

"¡Oh! Uhm, sí" respondió ella, observando a la yegua asentir secamente y volver a escribir.

"Rarity," repitió lentamente mientras escribía. "¿Residencia?"

Otro pico en la cabeza hizo que el tren de pensamientos de Rarity se detuviera. "¿P-perdón?"

"Residencia," repitió la princesa en voz baja, levantando una ceja.

"¿Ponyville?"

La expresión de la princesa se endureció. "Residencia _real_, por favor".

"E-esa es mi res—"

"Ponyville fue destruido hace mucho tiempo, dejando varias familias amables sin hogar, o, considerando que ninguno regresó por mí, supongo que peor," interrumpió la princesa, con un filo en su voz que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que Rarity diera un paso atrás. La princesa pareció notar esto, y su expresión se suavizó un poco. Ella suspiró y garabateó algo en la tarjeta. "¿Qué mes lunar y año celestial es?"

"¿'Mes lunar' y 'año celestial'?" Preguntó Rarity. ¿Qué calendario era ese? Rarity intentó recordar y recordó haber aprendido en la escuela una vez que el calendario ecuestre había tenido un nombre diferente hace más de mil años. "Nosotros... solo tenemos meses y... años _ecuestres_", corrigió nerviosamente.

"¿Ustedes lo... _cambiaron_? Por qué lo… Ah." La princesa se quedó en silencio, mirando la pluma y la tarjeta. Sin levantar la vista, dijo en voz baja: "¿Qué le pasó a la Prin—?" Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué le pasó a quién?" Rarity provocó sin embargo.

La princesa Twilight levantó la vista. "¿Quién levanta el sol y la luna todos los días?"

"¿Levantar el sol y la luna?"

¿_Qué t__iene__ eso que ver co__n—__?_ El tren de pensamientos de Rarity se detuvo una vez más al recordar el cuento de hadas de antaño.

_Las princesas mayores, hermanas tan bellas e inmortales como el sol y la luna que __movían__, gobernar__ban__ el reino al unísono._

Oh.

Rarity se dio cuenta de que la princesa Twilight probablemente no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido después de su encarcelamiento. No sabía que el Espíritu había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, ni que las otras princesas estaban... atrapadas en algún lugar de Equestria. Todo lo que tenía que seguir eran los libros que el Portador de Libros había traído.

¿_Qué_ sabía la princesa Twilight? ¿Qué más _no_ sabía? Y, quizás lo más importante, ¿por qué no le había preguntado ya por el fuera?

"¿Alguien levanta el sol y la luna?" Preguntó la Princesa Twilight, sacando a Rarity de sus pensamientos.

"La Princesa Denza," respondió Rarity, esperando que la siguiente pregunta de la Princesa tuviera que ver con lo que sucedió hace siglos. "Ella levanta la luna y el sol".

La princesa parecía sorprendida por esta revelación. "¿Princesa _Denza_?"

Rarity asintió lentamente. "Princesa Cadenza Armor la Décima. Ella y el resto de la familia Armor han sido nuestros monarcas durante siglos, y han levantado la luna y el sol con cada generación," explicó. Era tradición que la nueva princesa gobernante bajara el sol y levantara la luna por primera vez durante su coronación.

La Princesa Cadenza Armor la Novena había muerto hace unos veinte años, y fue entonces cuando la Princesa Cadenza la Décima (o la Princesa Denza, como le gustaba ser llamada) se convirtió en la princesa gobernante. Rarity había sido solo una potranca cuando sucedió, así que, para su gran pesar, no pudo asistir al evento.

"...¿Armor?" La Princesa repitió lentamente. "Entonces Cadance y Shining Armor lograron..." Sus oídos cayeron, y algo en su expresión...

Tristeza.

Una tristeza y dolor mayores a lo que Rarity había imaginado posible en una mirada— incluso más que cuando ella había rechazado el hechizo de curación de la Princesa. En ese momento, la curiosidad de Rarity por el cuento de hadas fue borrada y olvidada. La mirada de la princesa se había perdido, desenfocada, distante, pero para Rarity, era clara. Sus ojos eran ventanas que conducían al alma de un pony olvidado por las edades, y Rarity solo podía mirar y dejarse abrumar por un inexplicable y sofocante deseo de consolar a la alicornio.

Pero no podía.

"Yo... yo..." La Princesa Twilight dio otro paso atrás, parpadeando rápidamente.

¿Parpadeando las lágrimas, tal vez?

Las tarjetas y la pluma se teletransportaron y aterrizaron en una mesa lejana, mientras la Princesa seguía retrocediendo. "Yo... debo irme," tartamudeó, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo. "La fecha de retorno es en siete días".

Por primera vez esa noche, Rarity no estaba feliz de ver a la Princesa alejarse de ella. "Sí, pero, Princes—"

"¿Vas a regresar?" ella interrumpió, abriendo los ojos para mirar a Rarity. Al igual que horas antes, parecía estar suplicando.

Rarity se detuvo por un momento. "Se, se lo prometo, pero—"

Pero la princesa ya se había ido, habiéndose teletransportado en el momento en que recibió la respuesta de Rarity, llevándose todas las respuestas que Rarity buscaba. Se fue antes de que Rarity pudiera siquiera preguntar qué estaba mal, o tratar de darle sentido a las cosas.

Las dos lechuzas se alejaron volando hacia las profundidades de la biblioteca, sin duda persiguiendo a su ama. Segundos después de que se fueran, el mágico candelabro flotante parpadeó y todo a su alrededor se oscureció. Vio cómo el solitario candelabro flotaba en el suelo, iluminando el libro que la Princesa Twilight había dejado. Lo levantó con su magia y trotó hacia la puerta, el candelabro flotando detrás de ella e iluminando su camino.

Excepto…

Se detuvo, se volvió y se dirigió a la mesa donde la princesa Twilight había dejado las tarjetas de la biblioteca. El candelabro iluminó la mesa, permitiéndole tomar las tarjetas y revisarlas, leer los nombres. Finalmente aterrizó en una tarjeta sobre un libro sobre patrones climáticos prestado por un cierta Bitterwind Cinder que vivía en... ¿_la ciudad portuaria del este_? Es cierto que sus recuerdos de la geografía escolar no eran muy buenos, pero ¿no era el área que rodea a Fillydelphia alguna vez considerado uno de los principales puertos de Equestria hace varios siglos?

¿Y no se había mudado Snowy _Cinder_, la princesa Selene de Seeking Night de este año, de Fillydelphia a Ponyville hace algunos años?

Ella dejó el libro, tomó una tarjeta en blanco y escribió la información en la tarjeta. No fue hasta que tuvo una copia perfecta de la tarjeta de la biblioteca que se detuvo a pensar un poco sobre lo que había hecho y lo que significaba. ¿Estaba realmente lista para encontrar esos libros? ¿Podrían incluso ser encontrados? Y, lo más importante, ¿quería siquiera encontrarlos?

* * *

"_¡Mientras sigas viniendo aquí, nos volveremos a ver! Si no, supongo que la Princesa Twilight simplemente tendrá que esperar a que __alguien más__ la ayude, ¿no?"_

* * *

¿Qué pasa si ningún poni viniera a ayudar a la Princesa Twilight? Fueron estas dudas las que finalmente obligaron a Rarity a tomar su nueva tarjeta de la biblioteca y ponerla en su alforja, junto con el resto de su contenido, excepto por su revista y la corona. Esos, los dejó en el escritorio para la alicornio. En cambio, levitó su libro recién prestado y finalmente trotó hacia el túnel de salida nuevamente, con el candelabro detrás.

Entró en el túnel y lo atravesó hasta que varios golpes y la repentina ausencia de luz la hicieron detenerse. Miró a su alrededor y vio los candelabros flotando al otro lado de la entrada. Hizo un movimiento para ir hacia ella, pero para su sorpresa, apareció la misma barrera que había detenido a la Princesa e hizo lo mismo con el candelabro. Rarity observó cómo el candelabro intentaba una y otra vez, y otra vez, abandonar la biblioteca solo para que la barrera lo detuviera una y otra vez.

¿Por qué la barrera no la había detenido a ella también?

Sintió bastante lástima por el pobre, mirando mientras trataba de seguirla. Sin embargo, no había mucho que hacer, al parecer, y finalmente se dio la vuelta, encendiendo su cuerno y trotando hasta que los golpes en la distancia se detuvieron. Subió la escalera de caracol y salió del árbol, cerrando la trampilla detrás de ella. Le pareció que había pasado al menos cinco minutos mirando la trampilla antes de mirar la placa martillada en el árbol.

_Donada por la Princesa Twilight Sparkle_

Levantó su casco delantero derecho y lo rozó contra el nombre de la princesa, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos y sus oídos se animaron cuando escuchó a un poni gritar su nombre en la distancia. Con el casco todavía en la placa, miró hacia la dirección del sonido. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había ido?

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en volver?

¿Volvería siquiera?

Dejó caer su casco al suelo y se alejó del árbol, trotando hacia el borde del agujero y saliendo con cierta dificultad. Se inclinó hacia la dirección de la lejana llamada de su nombre, ignorando la voz interior que le decía que volviera al árbol, bajara las escaleras, y hacia la biblioteca perdida y su princesa solitaria.

Los recuerdos de la princesa seguían flotando en su mente. Desde cómo salvó a Rarity, hasta cómo suplicó que se quedara, hasta la oferta del oficio, y esa última expresión que no solo traicionó lo que podrían haber sido siglos y siglos de tristeza, sino también una soledad como Rarity nunca había visto antes.

Una soledad que atormentaría sus pensamientos cuando volviera a casa con Fluttershy y Diamond Dusk. Una soledad que perseguiría sus sueños esa noche, invitándola a regresar a la biblioteca. Una soledad que la perseguiría hasta el centro y tomaría la forma de una promesa de regresar y un solo nombre que nunca podría olvidar.

_Twilight Sparkle._

_La Princesa en la Biblioteca._


	5. Acto I, 03- Las Preguntas del Laberinto

/ LA BIBLIOTECA ENCANTADA (THE ENCHANTED LIBRARY)

/ Por Monochromatic

/ Libro primero, Acto I ~ Secretos en los Libros

/ Capítulo 03 ~ Las Preguntas del Laberinto

* * *

_"Twilight, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a vivir aquí?"_

_"Las princesas me ayudarán a construir una biblioteca aquí, Spike. Necesito poder tener mis libros cerca durante mi investigación si queremos encontrar un arma para detenerlo."_

_"Pero... ¿cómo se supone que vamos a escondernos de él con una biblioteca? ¡La va a encontrar! No es como si pudiéramos construir una biblioteca secreta debajo de un árbol ..."_

_"...Me acabas de dar una idea, Spike."_

* * *

La historia del bosque Everfree estaba envuelta en tanto misterio como la princesa que la habitaba. ¿Por cuánto tiempo habían sido esos árboles los guardianes de la biblioteca, y cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que el pasado de la Princesa finalmente rezumase de entre sus palabras, como la resina de los árboles? Apenas habían pasado dos días, pero las preguntas aullaban en la mente de Rarity una y otra vez, como los Timberwolves implacables en su persecución por presas— o en este caso, respuestas. Miles de respuestas que yacían enterradas dentro de la biblioteca perdida, y miles de respuestas que Rarity pronto adquiriría...

_¡__Si tan solo__ pudiera encontrar la __maldita __biblioteca!_

"Rarity, esta es la tercera vez que vemos este árbol..."

"¡No seas ridícula! No hemos estado cerca de este árbol tres veces," insistió Rarity. Técnicamente, estaba en lo cierto; no habían pasado ese árbol anudado tres veces, sino cuatro— que, por cierto, era probablemente la cantidad de horas que habían pasado buscando la biblioteca de la Princesa Twilight.

Era el destino, ¿no? El destino decidiendo que, ahora que Rarity estaba preparada, encontrar la biblioteca era de repente como tratar de encontrar una tela de Saddle Arabia en descuento durante el último día de la venta de Bloominghooves. Sus botas estaban completamente cubiertas de barro, su crin era un desastre, los artículos variados en su alforja comenzaban a sentirse cada vez más pesados, y su mejor amiga comenzaba a pensar que le faltaba un tornillo... si no había estado pensando ya eso desde que Rarity había propuesto esta excursión.

_No piensa eso__, ¿verdad?_

"¡Fluttershy, tu _viste_ el árbol!" exclamó impotente, deteniéndose en seco y volviéndose hacia la pegaso. Cuando su amiga se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza, Rarity golpeó el suelo con su casco. "¿Y esa casa abandonada en la que se escondían las chicas? ¡Tiene sentido! Honestamente, ¿_qué razón_ tendría yo para inventar todo esto? ¡Sé que tengo un gato, pero eso no me convierte en una vieja loca de los gatos!"

Fluttershy apretó sus orejas contra su cabeza y de mala gana, levantó la vista hacia la furiosa unicornio. "Rarity... ¿podemos volver a casa? ¿_Por favo_r? Su aprensión era comprensible, considerando que había pasado dos horas perdida en el Bosque Everfree durante la Noche de Búsqueda después de que Rarity la había enviado a ella y a las potrillas a Ponyville.

Aunque Rarity se sentía culpable de que su curiosidad dejara a Fluttershy deambulando completamente sola con dos potras, esa misma culpa podría aplicarse fácilmente a la princesa solitaria. No podía simplemente renunciar a encontrarla, ¿verdad? Incluso si hubiera querido, le resultaba imposible seguir adelante. Pretender que la Princesa Twilight no existía era algo que simplemente no se podía hacer. Fluía por su cabeza constantemente. Cada libro, cada mirada accidental hacia el bosque, cada mención de la familia real...

Todas esas cosas serían recordatorios para siempre de los secretos que había descubierto debajo de ese roble hueco.

Rarity apartó la vista de la mirada acusadora de Fluttershy. "No me crees, ¿no es así?", Preguntó en voz baja, su resignación sonando más como una acusación. Esperaba eso de cualquier otro poni, especialmente considerando la reacción de Diamond Dusk, pero ver a Fluttershy dudar de sus palabras... Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le dolía que su mayor confidente ya no pareciera muy dispuesta en mantener dicha posición.

"Rarity, yo—"

"Entiendo. Claramente piensas lo mismo que Dusk, que debo haber sufrido alucinaciones inducidas por el miedo."

Sus palabras fueron mucho más amargas de lo que Fluttershy merecía, y aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió de ellas, su frustración superaba con creces su instinto de disculparse. No tenía sentido, ni un poco, lo difícil que era encontrar la biblioteca. No ayudó que, por cada paso que tomaban, por cada minuto que pasaba, su comprensión de por qué su amiga podría pensar que había perdido la cabeza crecía.

"Eso no es verdad," respondió Fluttershy, su voz alta y clara, aunque un poco vacilante. "No estaría aquí si no te creyera."

Rarity miró a su amiga, apretó los dientes y aplastó las orejas contra la cabeza. Para que Fluttershy sintiera la necesidad de decir eso... "Me disculpo, Fluttershy", dijo finalmente, la frustración y la impotencia goteando en cada sílaba. Levantó su casco y lo frotó contra su frente, dejando escapar un suspiro prolongado. "Yo solo... Viste el libro, y yo— te doy mi palabra de que no estoy min—"

"Miremos alrededor una vez más," Fluttershy la interrumpió suavemente, con una sonrisa alentadora en sus labios. Miró a su alrededor y tragó saliva. "Si... si no la encontramos, siempre podemos volver a mirar mañana, ¿verdad? La Princesa…"

"la Princesa Twilight."

"Cierto," continuó Fluttershy, asintiendo. "La princesa Twilight no irá a ningún lado, ¿o sí?", Agregó con una suave risita.

Rarity sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "No, supongo que no lo hará", dijo, riendo también. "¡Adelante, entonces!" Más marcha a través del oscuro y sombrío bosque siguió a su entusiasta declaración. Sus ojos recorrían el bosque en busca del árbol como un halcón. No fue hasta que llegaron a la cabaña de Zecora que se detuvieron para descansar.

Ni una sola luz brillaba dentro de la casa de la herbolaria, lo cual no era muy raro teniendo en cuenta que Zecora había dejado Ponyville por una semana después de la Noche de Búsqueda. No era inusual que la cebra se fuera durante semanas, aunque siempre se aseguraba de asistir a eventos importantes en la ciudad cercana, aunque fuera solo para ayudar a su imagen pública. Rarity la visitaba a menudo en busca de ayuda con hechizos, pero sabía muy bien que la mayoría de los habitantes de Ponyville aún desconfiaban de la cebra.

"¡No entiendo! ¡El árbol debería estar justo aquí!" Exclamó Rarity, alejándose de la ventana hacia el bosque. ¡O la casa abandonada, por lo menos! Podíamos ver la casa de Zecora desde allí, ¿no?"

Fluttershy miró a su alrededor por un momento antes de volverse hacia Rarity. "Yo... no estoy segura" admitió. Volvió a mirar hacia el bosque y se frotó una pezuña contra su boca. "Acabas de decir que la luz que vimos era la casa de Zecora, pero las chicas y yo nunca nos fijamos si era así."

"¡Pero lo era!", Insistió Rarity, a pesar de que ella tampoco había ido a la casa de Zecora esa noche." ...Verdad? Quiero decir, ¿qué _más_podría haber sido?" Dudaba mucho que alguien más viviera en el Bosque Everfree, y a menos que mantícores u otras bestias viajaran con antorchas, no había muchas más razones de ser para la luz. "Verás. Esa casa _debe_ estar cerca," insistió ella, una vez más trotando con Fluttershy detrás.

Y, como no podía ser de otra forma, la casa abandonada no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Estuvieron yendo y viniendo durante al menos veinte minutos más, y por un momento Rarity se preocupó de que tal vez _h__abía_ alucinado todo el asunto. Se detuvo y dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado y poco elegante, recogiendo una rama perdida con su magia y arrojándola contra un árbol cercano. _¡__B__ien, __entonces__!_ pensó, lanzando a la lejana oscuridad una mirada hosca. _Si no quiere que la encuentren, ¡que así sea! Tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer que __pasar toda la noche __juga__ndo__ a las escondidas con un roble._

Un gruñido bajo la sacó de sus pensamientos y sus oídos se alzaron, repentinamente alertas. Cielos, sabía que aún no habían almorzado o cenado, pero esa no era razón para que Fluttershy actuara así. Era _muy_ impropio.

"Sí, está bien, vamos a casa," suspiró Rarity, finalmente cediendo a los deseos de su amiga. Se volvió hacia Fluttershy y lo regañó: "No hay necesidad de hacer esos sonid—_¿Fluttershy?_"

Algo estaba mal. Todo el color había desaparecido de la cara de Fluttershy, y sus grandes ojos estaban fijos en la preocupada unicornio.

"F-Fluttershy?" Susurró, su propio latido acelerando rápidamente. "¿Q-qué pasa?"

"R-R-Rarity, n-no m-mir—"

La tartamudeada advertencia de Fluttershy nunca llegó a su conclusión porque de repente cerró la boca y dejó escapar un chillido aterrorizado. Sin embargo, no fue difícil para Rarity adivinar lo que el resto de su advertencia debía transmitir. Cada cabello de su pelaje se erizó, su respiración se volvió rápida y superficial, y lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver lo que había hecho ese sonido sobrenatural.

A unos tres metros de distancia, dos ojos verdes brillantes y entrecerrados la miraron. Nunca había tenido el privilegio de ver de cerca a un timberwolf, e inmediatamente deseó que se hubiera quedado así. La bestia de madera exhalaba pútridos humos verdes entre sus colmillos afilados y descubiertos, y las ramitas y las hojas que formaban su cuerpo estaban goteando barro y otras cosas en las que Rarity no quería pensar.

Rarity se apartó con cuidado del timberwolf, sin romper el contacto visual. "¿Fluttershy, querida?" Preguntó, tratando de parecer más tranquila y más serena de lo que realmente se sentía. Ella recibió un chillido apenas audible en respuesta. ¿Recuerdas cuando Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo nos obligaron a jugar a las escondidas con ellas? ¿Cómo tuvimos que escabullirnos cuidadosamente por la casa para que no nos encontraran? Otro chillido. "Sigue mi ejemplo, entonces."

En perfecta sincronización aterrorizada, las dos yeguas dieron un paso atrás, lo que provocó que el timberwolf soltara un gruñido bajo y diera un paso hacia ellas. Lograron unos francamente monumentales cinco pasos más, pero su fortuna terminó con una rama seca; el timberwolf respondió al _crack _con un aullido desgarrador. La bestia saltó hacia ellos, y no podían hacer nada más que—

"¡CORRE!"

Sin perder un segundo, Rarity salió corriendo tras Fluttershy. Se perdieron cada vez más en el aterrador bosque y también se perdió todo sentido de dirección. Se sentía como si hubieran estado corriendo durante horas, y las piernas de Rarity rápidamente comenzaron a arder de cansancio, pero la amenaza inminente de las mandíbulas del timberwolf era una motivación sorprendentemente efectiva para seguir adelante.

Finalmente, el aullido disminuyó más y más. Se concentró en la poni frente a ella y no notó el pequeño agujero hacia el que corría. Con un agudo "¡eek!", Rarity cayó en el agujero y aterrizó sobre su casco derecho.

Dicho casco, aún no completamente recuperado de la experiencia que la Princesa Twilight le había impuesto, no estaba en el estado más saludable, por lo que cuando aterrizó y lo retorció por completo, solo pudo soltar un grito agonizante ante el dolor punzante que se disparó desde su pata delantera. Se desplomó en el suelo, cin lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, y luego miró a Fluttershy.

"_R-Rarity!_" Fluttershy exclamó, trotando hacia ella. Trató de ayudar al unicornio a ponerse de pie, pero se detuvo asustada cuando el timberwolf emergió una vez más entre los árboles.

Rarity lo miró y luego se volvió hacia Fluttershy e intentó alejarla, presumiendo que estaba muerta. "¡_Vete__! ¡Corre!_", Gritó, no queriendo que su amiga muriera también en un estado y lugar tan miserables. Estaba muy conmovida cuando Fluttershy respondió aferrándose a ella en lo que parecía ser un torpe intento de protección. Mirando hacia atrás a la temible bestia que acechaba más cerca, Rarity pensó en la Princesa Twilight y deseó desesperadamente estar allí para destruir al timberwolf.

Y fue entonces cuando escuchó el ulular de una lechuza.

Antes de que el timberwolf las convirtiera en su festín nocturno, una familiar lechuza negra voló desde las ramas de un árbol y comenzó a picotear el hocico del timberwolf. El valiente ataque fue suficiente para distraer a la bestia de las dos yeguas, y en su lugar dirigió su atención hacia la pequeña lechuza.

¿Podía ser... la Princesa había enviado a su familiar para salvarlas?

Themis continuó picoteando al timberwolf, agitando sus alas y eventualmente recurriendo a rasgarle los ojos verdes con sus garras, dándole a Fluttershy suficiente tiempo para ayudar a Rarity a levantarse, mientras que el timberwolf comenzó a sacudir sus garras salvajemente.

Aunque el pájaro era rápido, no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Para horror de las dos yeguas, los golpes frenéticos del timberwolf finalmente alcanzaron a Themis, que fue arrojado hacia la corteza de un árbol. Se estrelló contra él con un ruido sordo, cayendo al suelo, acostado e inmóvil en la base del árbol.

_¡__Ay__ no!_ Rarity pensó sin poder hacer nada. _Está_…?

La ira hervía dentro de ella, y de repente se sintió dispuesta a enfrentarse al timberwolf, pero sus planes fueron adelantados por un segundo ulular, mucho más enojado que el primero. Segundos después, una lechuza blanca salió disparada de otro árbol y comenzó a picotear brutalmente al timberwolf. El timberwolf intentó la misma táctica que había funcionado tan bien con la lechuza negra, pero la blanca fue mucho más rápida, batiendo ruidosamente sus alas y volando en círculos a su alrededor.

Sin previo aviso, la lechuza giró hacia al bosque y el timberwolf la persiguió. No fue hasta que el gruñido se desvaneció por completo que Fluttershy volvió a ayudar a Rarity a ponerse de pie. A pesar del intenso dolor cuando ponía peso sobre su casco, tenía otras preocupaciones. Fluttershy parecía compartir una de ellas: una pequeña lechuza que tropezaba aturdida. Una vez que recuperó una cierta cantidad de equilibrio, voló unos metros, cayó, intentó nuevamente y voló lenta e inestablemente a las profundidades del bosque.

"¡E-espera!" Gritó Rarity, tratando de correr detrás de él pero sin llegar muy lejos con su casco herido. Probablemente regresaría a la biblioteca, y esa podría ser la única oportunidad que tenía de encontrar el lugar nuevamente. Se volvió hacia Fluttershy. "¡Vamos! ¡Todavía podríamos alcanzarlo! Sus orejas cayeron cuando Fluttershy no hizo ningún movimiento para seguirlo. "Fluttershy? ¡Esas son las lechuzas de la Princesa! Tenemos que-"

"No."

"_¡Fluttershy!_" Mitad grito, mitad quejido. Alternando entre la lechuza alejándose entre las ramas y su amiga, gesticulando al mismo tiempo. "Pero—! Tú—! La lechuza—! ¡Y _la __P__rincesa—_! ¿Qué quieres decir con '_no'_?" Preguntó ella, recibiendo un manso pero firme 'no' en respuesta de nuevo. "_¡Fluttershy!_", Chilló, olvidando su casco herido hasta el momento en que inconscientemente lo golpeó contra el suelo con molestia y luego emitió un gemido de dolor.

De todas las veces que podía elegir para ser asertiva, ¿por qué tenía que ser ahora? Rarity podría haberse sentido orgullosa de su amiga si no quisiera golpear algo y seguir a la lechuza sola. "Pero, Fluttershy, ¡está herido! ¡Incluso si no encontramos a la Princesa, no podemos dejar que vuele así!" Respondió, pisoteando su pezuña sana en el suelo para enfatizar.

Fluttershy hizo una mueca, sus orejas bajaron. "Está herido por nosotros y porque no nos fuimos antes de que el tomberwolf nos encontrara", señaló. "Yo... no me gusta dejar a la lechuza herida de esa manera, pero ya es de noche y tú también estás herida".

"_¡Pero Fluttershy!_"

Fluttershy simplemente suspiró y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Vamos a casa, por favor?" Dijo ella, aún formulándolo como una pregunta con una opción, incluso después de todo lo que Rarity le había hecho pasar. "Intentaremos nuevamente cuando estés mejor."

Rarity la observó por un momento, una parte de ella todavía decidida a ir tras la lechuza, pero finalmente cedió y asintió con la cabeza. Con unos pocos pasos temblorosos y dolorosos, fue hacia su amiga y siguió a su casa.

Sin mirar atrás, Rarity respiró hondo y se dijo a sí misma que no quería volver a ver a la Princesa Twilight nunca más.

* * *

Días después, se daría cuenta miserablemente de que era verdad. No era que quisiera volver a ver a la Princesa Twilight, era que necesitaba—y ese era un necesitaba muy fuerte— volver a verla.

El sonido constante de sus cascos contra la madera sirvió como el reloj marcando su descenso a la locura mientras paseaba por su taller durante otra hora más. Su aspecto físico hacía maravillas para acentuar el estado agitado de su mente: una crin desaliñada con mechones de cabello sobresaliendo, mordisqueándose constantemente el labio cuando no estaba ocupada murmurando, y la pequeña contracción de sus ojos cada vez que caminaba con su casco vendado.

Rarity estaba perdiendo la cabeza, y era muy consciente de ese hecho. Incluso otros ponis tenían mucha curiosidad sobre todo el asunto. Los chismes y los rumores se extendieron como un incendio forestal, y toda la ciudad sabía que Rarity había ido al Bosque Everfree durante la Noche de Búsqueda. También estaba el hecho de que a pesar de que él no había dicho sobre qué había divagado, Diamond Dusk _había_ mencionado a tres docenas de ponis que Rarity había estado actuando 'extraño' después de que la encontraran.

No le sorprendió que toda la ciudad se muriera por saber qué había visto en ese bosque, pero si incluso Fluttershy no parecía creerle, entonces no podría esperar que otros ponis lo hicieran.

"Necesito volver a verla, Opal. Me temo que me volveré _loc__a_si no lo hago ".

Para la gata acurrucada en el diván de su ama, el ritmo constante de su ir y venir podría haber sido bastante relajante, perfecto en el país de los sueños, pero es difícil quedarse dormida cuando Rarity seguía hablando en voz alta para sí misma. Opal maulló como respuesta, estirándose por un minuto antes de acurrucarse en una bola. Si bien su maullido era más un bostezo que una respuesta, los ponis lamentablemente no sobresalían en comprender el intrincado lenguaje de los gatos, y Rarity era libre de interpretar la respuesta como lo deseara.

"¡No estoy loca, Opalescence!", Chilló, golpeando su buen casco contra el suelo y mirando a su mascota, quien respondió aplastando las orejas contra su cabeza, ignorando los chillidos agudos del unicornio. Rarity gruñó y volvió a su murmullo definitivamente no delirante. "¡No necesito volver a verla!", Afirmó. "_Necesito_ volver a verla", confesó. "¡No, no necesito!" Exclamó.

¿A alguien le importaba la princesa Twilight? A ella no, eso es seguro.

No le importó cuando regresó con Fluttershy, ni le importaba las otras seis veces que intentó escabullirse en el bosque. "Intentó" siendo la palabra clave porque era bastante difícil entrar en el bosque cuando Fluttershy se acercaba para ver cómo estaba cada dos por tres. Sabía que Fluttershy quería que descansara, pero, sinceramente, ¿no podía dejar que una yegua se escapara de su casa en paz?

La Princesa Twilight Sparkle no importaba. Ciertamente, _no_ era un pensamiento que nunca desaparecía y hacía difícil pensar en otra cosa, porque cómo se puede pensar una en otra cosa si el pensamiento nunca se detiene ni desaparece como una oración rápida sin casi ningún tipo de puntuación, tan solo palabra tras palabra que consume pensamientos y no deja que una respire y—

"¡Su libro!", Respondió a una pregunta que nadie había hecho, levitando el tomo pesado que había tomado prestado y mostrándole la primera página a su felino completamente desinteresado. "¡Dice 'Propiedad de Twilight Sparkle'! ¡¿Ves?! "Puso el libro en el sofá y levitó a Opalescence hacia ella, presionando la pobre gata contra su pecho. "¡Piensan que he perdido la cordura, pero están equivocados!" Ella retiró a Opalescence y la levantó, sus rostros tan juntos que Opalescence podría golpearla fácilmente. "Me crees, no querida?!

Cuando su amado gato y único amigo verdadero en _ese mundo oscuro y lúgubre de desesperación y desconfianza _simplementele gritó, Rarity se dio cuenta de algo con la fuerza de mil garras raspando, afiladas.

_¡Oh, __estrellas en el cielo__, me estoy convirtiendo en una __vieja __loca __de los __gat__os__!_

Y si ese era su destino, entonces lo abrazaría.

"¡Si la Princesa Twilight será mi _locura_, entonces _que así sea_!", Proclamó, arrojando a su pobre gata de vuelta al sofá de desmayos. No importaba que Opal huyera de la habitación, o que no hubiera una audiencia que se animara a sentirse inspirada por sus declaraciones; lo único que importaba era que su mente estaba decidida, y encontraría a esa Princesa abandonada incluso aunque tuviera que luchar contra _otro_ timberwolf.

Y luego, una vez que se encontrara a la Princesa, todo lo que Rarity necesitaría sería una cámara _instantánea_ como prueba _instantánea_ de su cordura _permanente_. _Ah, Rarity, eres un__a__ geni__a__; __incomprendida__ en __t__u tiempo._ ¡Con una imagen deslumbrante de la princesa, nadie podría refutar sus afirmaciones! Además, ¡ya tenía planes de ir a Canterlot en quince días, podía llevársela directamente a la princesa Denza! ¡Era un plan infalible!

Riéndose entre dientes sobre su _brillante plan_, se apresuró al vestíbulo y se puso su alforja. Con una destello de magia, el libro de la Princesa Twilight flotó hacia ella y rápidamente lo metió en la bolsa. _Compraré una cámara, luego iré a buscar a la princesa, devolveré su libro y tomaré las fotos,_ se dijo, saliendo de su boutique.

Era solo mediodía, y un viaje rápido a la zona comercial de Ponyville la llevaría a la tienda de Flitter Shutter, donde compraría la mejor cámara instantánea disponible. ¿Podrían las cámaras tomar fotos de fantasmas? No suponía que existiera una guía sobre cómo tomar fotografías paranormales, ¿verdad? Quizás Flitter podría tener algo por el estilo.

Estaba tan perdida en su fantasía de ser elogiada como la 'yegua que encontró a la Princesa Twilight' que no se dio cuenta de las miradas extrañas que los ponis le dieron cuando pasó junto a ellos. Los susurros no fueron escuchados, ahogados por el sonido de un trote acelerado y sus propios, ruidosos, pensamientos. Ya podía ver su hermosa cámara _vintage__—_

"¡Rarity!"

—Y las fotos de la princesa Twilight. Hablando de la Princesa Twilight, Rarity se preguntó qué aspecto tendría con su crin atada; ella se imaginaba que la princesa se vería bastante atractiva. ¿Sería siquiera posible atar su crin? Seguramente se podría hacer algún tipo de cambio de imagen. Después de eso, tomaría miles de millones de fotografías, una para cada residente de Equestria para que cada poni supiera sin lugar a dudas que Rarity no había perdido ningún torn—

_"¡Rar__ity__!"_

"H-huh?" Se dio la vuelta, saliendo de sus pensamientos y vio una yegua naranja justo detrás de ella. "¡O-Ah, Applejack!"

La poni terrestre y su familia eran los granjeros residentes de Ponyville. Se rumoreaba que la abuela Smith, abuela de Applejack, era la habitante más antigua de Ponyville. Aunque Rarity y Applejack no tenían mucho en común, se llevaban bien.

Applejack sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "Santo cielo, Rarity, te estuve gritando por mínimo cinco minutos. ¡Estaba a punto de rendirme!"

"¿Oh?" Rarity sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. "Mil perdones, querida" Se aclaró la garganta y ajustó su alforja.

Applejack sonrió. "No hay problema. Quería hablar contigo, pero no podía encontrar el tiempo... hasta ahora, claro. Estuve… escuchando algunas cosas sobre ti."

Rarity contuvo el aliento. "¿O-oh? ¿Qué cla— ¿Cosas buenas, espero?" preguntó tan despreocupadamente como pudo, lo que resultó ser no mucho.

La sonrisa de Applejack se volvió más tímida y se frotó la nuca con un casco. "Bueno, no como tal... Mucho sobre lo que te pasó en Seekin' Night... Solo quería decir que-"

Santos cielos, ¿acasos _todos_ creían que se había vuelto loca? Sabía que no había sido ella misma últimamente, ¡pero _esto_ era ridículo! ¡Oh, no podía _esperar_ hasta tener esas fotos para arrojarlas a todos sus rostros incrédulos!

"Applejack," interrumpió, sonriendo débilmente y respirando hondo. "No sé qué ha dicho Diamond Dusk sobre mí, pero insisto en que escuches mi versión antes de creer la suya. Honestamente, el Bosque Everfree es un lugar aterrador, tal vez _él_ fue el que está alucinando, ¿_eh_? Ya sabes cómo le encantan los chismes, podría unirse al club local de chismosos!

"Eh, tranquila, terrón de azúcar", dijo Applejack, levantando un casco para evitar que se fuera más por las ramas. "Solo iba a decir que pensé que era muy valiente que fueras a Everfree sola, especialmente para salvar a tu hermana." Miró a su izquierda, donde la penumbra del bosque se alzaba en el horizonte. "Los Apple hemos estado aquí desde la fundación de la ciudad, y en todo ese tiempo, puedo contar los ponis que han ido ahí con mis pezuñas. Así que..." Ella miró hacia atrás y sonrió. "Eres valiente o insensata, pero me agrada."

Rarity sonrió, levantándose un poco más. Ella había sido _bastante_ valiente, ¿no es así? "Ah, sí, bueno, no podía simplemente irme— Espera," se interrumpió, e inclinó la cabeza. "¡Tu... tu familia! ¿Han estado aquí desde la fundación de Ponyville?" Preguntó, con la emoción burbujeando dentro de ella. Si eso era cierto, entonces significaría que uno de los antepasados de Applejack debía haber conocido a la Princesa Twilight y su biblioteca antes de que ella fuera atrapada!

"Segura como roble viejo!" Applejack respondió alegremente. "¡El padre del abuelo de Granny Smith fundó Ponyville, de hecho!"

Rarity sintió cómo su corazón comenzó a latir salvajemente. Esto... Esto significaba que la familia Apple debía haber tenido libros, pergaminos, _información_ sobre Equestria antes de que Twilight quedara atrapada, ¡todo escondido en su granero! ¡Quizás incluso una pista sobre cómo encontrar la biblioteca nuevamente!

"Sep," continuó Applejack con orgullo, aparentemente perdido en la historia del papel de su familia en la fundación de la ciudad. "Se mudó aquí con su pequeña familia en dificultades, y dado que nadie había construido nada cerca del Bosque Everfree, decidió construir su granero, y luego otros viajeros se instalaron y—"

Espera un segundo.

_El __B__osque Everfree?_

¡Eso no podía ser! ¡La leyenda dice que el Espíritu _hizo crecer_ el Bosque Everfree alrededor de la biblioteca de la Princesa Twilight! ¡Incluso la casa abandonada, con ese árbol creciendo a través lo confirmaba! ¿No?

"¡Para, para, cariño!" Rarity interrumpió apresuradamente, tratando de mantener su respiración estable. "¿Tú... quieres decirme que el Bosque Everfree ya estaba ahí _antes_ de la fundación de Ponyville?", Dijo cuidadosamente, articulando cada palabra como si hablara con un potrillo.

Applejack asintió. "Mi tatara-tatarabuelo descubrió el secreto de las manzanas Zap y pensó que él podría construir una granja cerca del bosque".

"Y-y construyó casas dentro del bosque?! ¡Seguramente debe haberlo hecho!" Dijo Rarity, su voz cada vez más desesperada. ¿Una _biblioteca_, tal vez?

Applejack simplemente rió. "¡No seas ridícula! ¿Por qué él— o cualquier poni—querría vivir en el _Bosque Everfree_?" Preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego adoptó una expresión mucho más seria y continuó: "Ese lugar no es seguro, Rarity. A mi tío abuelo Apple Crumble lo mataron esos lobos de madera. Luego hay todo tipo de bichos peligrosos, sin mencionar los sumideros que hay por todos lados. Nadie excepto Zecora ha vivido ahí"

"_¡No!_", Exclamó Rarity, golpeando su casco contra el suelo. "_¡No no no no! ¡No tiene sentido!_" Sin previo aviso, comenzó a trotar en círculos alrededor de Applejack, divagando"¡No pudo haberlo construido después del Bosque Everfree! _¡¿No lo ves?!_ ¡La placa en la biblioteca! ¡Decía 'Biblioteca Pública de Ponyville'!" ¡¿Cómo explicas la _placa_?! _¿Cómo?!_"

Applejack parecía completamente sin palabras. "Rarity, lo que dices no tiene un pizca de sen—"

"Applejack, no estoy loca! ¡_V__i_ el árbol, _vi_ esa placa!" Insistió impotente, cubriéndose la cara con los cascos y gimiendo de frustración. Después de un momento, bajó sus cascos, suspirando mientras miraba hacia arriba... y vio una pequeña lechuza blanca volando en círculos sobre ellos, llevando algo en sus garras.

"¿Elara...?" Susurró, con los ojos muy abiertos y su corazón comenzando a latir a un ritmo que no era saludable. Extrañamente, también se sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido mientras sus ojos se clavaban en Elara, como si fuera un fantasma. ¡Sobrevivió al ataque del timberwolf! Pero... ¿había venido a buscar a Rarity? ¿La princesa Twilight la había enviado? ¿Significaba esto que Rarity podría encontrar la biblioteca nuevamente?

Applejack también levantó la vista. "¡Mira eso! ¡Pensaba que los búhos eran bichos nocturnos, pero esta está a plena luz del día!" Exclamó, siguiendo el vuelo de Elara con los ojos. Luego preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Qué lleva?"

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera descubrir qué tenía Elara, la lechuza de repente miró a Rarity y se fue volando hacia la distancia. Rarity entró en pánico, dándose cuenta de que la única otra criatura en Ponyville que había visto a la Princesa Twilight se estaba escapando. Sin otra palabra para Applejack, corrió detrás de Elara, dolor subiéndole por la pierna con cada zancada.

"¿¡Ra-Rarity!?" llamó Applejack, haciendo que el unicornio mirara hacia atrás.

"¡Quédate allí, Applejack! ¡Vuelvo enseguida! ¡_Necesitamos_ hablar!"

Dicho eso, Rarity miró hacia Elara, quien hizo un giro brusco y repentino y desapareció en la esquina de una casa. _Oh no, no lo harás_, pensó Rarity, persiguiendo a la lechuza y evitando ponis mientras corría. Rarity nunca se había dado cuenta de cuán sorprendentemente grande era Ponyville hasta que corrió tras Elara por la ciudad durante al menos quince minutos.

De vez en cuando, la lechuza se volvía por un momento, casi como para asegurarse de que Rarity la siguiera. Después de la tercera o quinta vuelta, de repente se aceleró tremendamente, y Rarity entró en pánico cuando la perdió de vista por completo. Al doblar la esquina de una casa, Rarity llegó a una pequeña plaza comercial con una fuente en el medio. Algunos ponis daban vueltas, conversaban y comían, y otros miraban las exhibiciones de las diversas tiendas de la plaza. Para gran consternación de Rarity, a Elara no se la veía por ninguna parte. Había estado tan cerca, y ahora su única oportunidad de encontrar a la Princesa Twilight se había ido volando, literalmente— quizás para siempre.

Miró a su alrededor entre los escaparates, con la esperanza de encontrar la lechuza encaramada en uno de los edificios. Pasó por la tienda de telas, la tienda de comestibles, la tienda de artículos para el hogar y finalmente se detuvo frente a _Plumas__ & __Papiro de __Inky Owl_. El exterior de la tienda estaba decorado con un motivo de búhos, el marco de madera de la puerta tallado con dibujos de diferentes tipos de pájaros nocturnos. En el otro lado de la ventana había una exhibición de plumas multicolores, así como una gran variedad de tinteros de cristal oscuro, con forma de lechuza.

Exactamente como el que había visto en la biblioteca de la princesa Twilight.

En el exterior de la tienda había un gran caldero azul lleno casi hasta el borde con algún tipo de líquido negro, y luego de una inspección más cercana, se dio cuenta de que era tinta negra. No solo eso, sino que al lado del caldero había un tintero en forma de búho. A diferencia de los que están dentro de la tienda, este se veía viejo y sucio, con rastros de tinta todavía presentes en su interior. El cristal también tenía marcas de arañazos. ¿Es esto lo que llevaba Elara? pensó, tomando con cuidado el tintero en su casco para mirar más de cerca.

"¡Suelta eso!" una voz repentinamente le siseó. "¡Suéltalo, dije!"

Rarity inmediatamente miró a su alrededor y vio un semental negro de unicornio parado debajo del marco de la puerta de la tienda, agitándole frenéticamente su casco. Su pezuña delantera había sido reemplazada por una pata de madera, y Rarity no estaba segura de querer saber qué accidente lo había hecho necesario. "¡Oh Discúlpeme!" dijo ella, volviendo a poner rápidamente el tintero en el suelo. "Pensé..."

Él gruñó y trotó hacia ella, levitando el tintero y sacando el corcho. Luego lo sumergió cuidadosamente dentro del caldero y lo llenó con tinta. Una vez lleno, lo limpió, volvió a poner el corcho y lo devolvió a su lugar anterior en el suelo. "Estas lechuzas han estado viniendo por siglos, y no dejaré que una yegua entrometida sea la primera en detenerlas," dijo, dándose la vuelta y regresando a su tienda, dejando a Rarity sola con el tintero. ¿Significaba esto que el tintero _realmente_ pertenecía a la Princ—?

"¡Ni siquiera lo _pienses_!" Inky Owl advirtió menos de un minuto después, asomó la cabeza por la puerta de nuevo y miró a Rarity. Luego se retiró a su tienda, gruñendo por lo bajo.

Rarity miró desde el tintero a la tienda, con los ojos muy abiertos. _¿Han venido por siglos?_ Siglos de lechuzas... haciendo cielos sabe qué, ¿y él nunca lo cuestionó? ¿Nunca se preguntó dónde o por qué iban a venir? O... ¿O acaso no era ella la única que sabía de la existencia de la Princesa Twilight?

"¡Espere un minuto, por favor!" llamó, corriendo hacia la tienda.

Las bombillas mágicas tenuemente iluminadas iluminaban la tienda de aspecto sombrío, el aroma a tinta y pergamino llenó su nariz, y toda la decoración de madera con temática de lechuzas una verdadera vista. Pequeños calderos llenos de tinta de todos los colores estaban esparcidos por todas partes, y Rarity no pudo evitar pensar que todo lo que necesitaba era un gato para que pareciera la casa de una bruja. Mientras se dirigía hacia el final de la tienda, pasó por estantes y estantes de artículos de caligrafía variados: plumas estilográficas, plumas, tinteros, pergaminos de todos los colores— algunos de ellos con precios que eran casi absurdos.

Finalmente encontró a Inky Owl agachándose detrás de un mostrador negro de madera, buscando algo entr sus cascos. Detrás de él, en la pared, colgaba un marco, y en éste había lo que parecía un dibujo elegante pero minimalista de un bebé dragón. El pergamino dentro del marco estaba viejo y desgastado, y tenía pequeñas rasgaduras aquí y allá. La palabra 'Solar' estaba escrita arriba del dragón.

"¿Que necesita?" Inky Owl preguntó, enderezándose y colocando un frasco lleno de castañas sobre la mesa. Golpeó el casco con impaciencia contra el mostrador, sin molestarse en ocultar que la presencia de Rarity no era deseada. "Sé rápida, ya volverá por la tinta pronto."

"'¿Volverá por tinta?" Rarity preguntó. "¿La lechuza, quieres decir? ¿Y han estado viniendo por siglos?"

Inky Owl asintió y mostró una sonrisa orgullosa. "Han venido desde que mi bisabuelo comenzó su negocio. El primer día, una lechuza marrón aterrizó en ese mismo caldero afuera y mi bisabuelo le dio su primer tintero en forma de búho para la buena suerte. Desde entonces , las lechuzas vienen a buscar tinta y dejan una castaña como pago ". Le dio una mirada cariñosa al frasco. "Mi padre solía decir que fuimos bendecidos por las lechuzas".

_...bendecidos por las lechuzas? ¿En serio?_

"Pero, ¿no sabes a _dónde_ llevan la tinta? ¿O quién los envía? ¿O por qué?" Rarity preguntó, sin comprender cómo Inky Owl o alguno de sus antepasados no se habían hecho esas preguntas antes. "¿No has intentado seguirlos antes?"

Inky Owl sonrió levemente. "Oh, por supuesto, he intentado seguirlos. Dentro del Bosque Everfree, de hecho". Levantó su pata de palo y la dejṕ caer sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo. "Sin embargo, los lobos no estaban muy felices de verme allí. Debo admitir que la única razón por la que estoy vivo es porque esas lechuzas me encontraron y comenzaron a picotear a la bestia.

"Sospecho que deben seguir viniendo por costumbre", continuó, mirando hacia la pared y usando su magia para flotar en la ilustración enmarcada. Con cuidado sacó el pergamino del marco y se lo presentó a Rarity. "La primera lechuza trajo varios de estos a mi bisabuelo; la mayoría se perdieron, pero este sobrevivió gracias a un hechizo de preservación. Según mi abuelo, cada uno de los mensajes era solo un dibujo y un título, probablemente hecho por el dueño de las lechuzas. Supongo que deben haber fallecido ya que los mensajes dejaron de llegar algún día ".

Rarity inspeccionó el dibujo, aunque fue un poco difícil de examinar adecuadamente debido a la mala luz.

* * *

/WFrzHrYf

* * *

Si la Princesa Twilight había enviado esos mensajes después de su encarcelamiento, su contenido no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué no enviar un mensaje de ayuda? ¿Por qué solo... dibujos? Le dio la vuelta y encontró el otro lado igualmente vacío de pistas.

"Ahora, si me disculpa..." Inky Owl tomó el frasco con su magia, trotando lejos del mostrador y hacia la entrada, claramente olvidando que acababa de confiarle a una total desconocida una reliquia pasada a través de generaciones en su familia. "Ya hace tres semanas que no venía, y la pobre dejó un desastre tratando de llenar su tintero ella mismo".

Rarity lo observó irse antes de volver al pergamino. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar algún otro tipo de pista, en vano. _Si tan solo la luz fuera mejor_. Miró a su alrededor y vio una vela encendida encima de una de las gradas. Levitó la vela del soporte, la llevó al dibujo y, justo cuando comenzó a iluminarla con la luz de la vela, cambió...

Una por una, las letras comenzaron a aparecer en el pergamino hasta que una Rarity sorprendida se quedó mirando lo que parecía ser una cadena de letras brillantes al azar. "¿Un código?"

Deseando verlo mejor, puso la vela sobre la mesa, pero en cuanto la llama se alejó del pergamino, las letras desaparecieron de inmediato. "Qué es esto..." Parpadeó y movió la vela hacia el pergamino, observando cómo las letras reaparecían de inmediato. Después de repetir las acciones varias veces, sintió que su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho. ¡La princesa Twilight había escondido un mensaje en sus cartas, después de todo!

¿Pero por qué codificarlos?

Rarity buscó pergamino y una pluma alrededor del mostrador, pero justo cuando los encontró y comenzó a escribir el código, la ilustración desapareció de sus cascos. "¡¿Q-qué?! Espera, ¿dónde se fue—"

"¡Deja el dibujo tranquilo y date prisa! ¡Ha vuelto, ha vuelto!" Inky Owl llamó, su cara presionada contra el escaparate y la ilustración del dragón flotando a su lado. Cuando Rarity se unió a él, presionando su rostro contra la ventana, él continuó: "¿Ves? ¡La castaña!"

Elara había regresado y ahora estaba parada en el suelo al lado del caldero, empujando una castaña hacia el tintero.

"Nunca se quedan", continuó Inky Owl en voz baja. "Simplemente recogen el tintero, dejan la nuez y luego se van. Si trato de salir, vuelan de inmediato".

Rarity se mordió el labio. Quería salir, pero si eso significaba que la lechuza se iría volando, entonces...

De repente, Elara miró a los dos ponis que la miraban al otro lado de la ventana. Su mirada se posó en Inky Owl durante unos segundos, y luego se volvió para mirar a Rarity. Agitó sus alas y voló en el aire, clavando una garra en el corcho del tintero y envolviendo su otro pie alrededor del cristal.

Rarity dio un paso hacia la puerta, observando atentamente a la lechuza.

Una vez que el tintero estaba seguro en sus garras, Elara voló hacia Rarity y se detuvo al otro lado de la ventana. El sorprendido jadeo de Inky Owl no fue escuchado por la unicornio; su mente estaba completamente enfocada en la lechuza. Se miraron por un momento antes de que Elara finalmente ululó ruidosamente y despegó.

Era evidente que quería que Rarity la siguiera, pero ¿se atrevía ella siquiera? ¿Se rendiría ante la curiosidad—o fue el oscuro deseo que había estado reprimiendo durante más de una semana? Sí, eso era: un deseo oscuro e irracional de regresar y ver a este fantasma que consumió sus pensamientos y sus sueños. Su curiosidad la condujo directamente a la boca del timberwolf y ella...

Y ella salió corriendo de la tienda y galopó tras Elara, sin molestarse en decir adiós al sorprendido comerciante, ignorando el dolor punzante en su casco, ignorando el hecho de que no tenía la cámara y dejando atrás lo que podría haber sido un vida de paz y tranquilidad.

* * *

_ENTRADA DEL DIARIO № 23_

_Finalmente encontré una pista y no puedo esperar para mostrársela a la princesa Celestia. Ya he hablado con mi hermano y con Cadance, y están un poco preocupados, pero creo que siempre estarán preocupados por mí, especialmente por Shining Armor. ¡Todavía me trata como si fuera una potra!_

_Encontré un viejo roble en un valle, y creo que ese podría ser el mejor lugar para construir mi biblioteca y comenzar mi investigación. Con la ayuda de la princesa Celestia, no debería ser demasiado difícil construir la biblioteca debajo, y con suerte no la encontrará. También estoy un poco preocupada por los aldeanos que viven cerca del árbol. Parecen ser granjeros, y no quiero alertarlos de mi presencia._

_Spike vendrá conmigo, como esperaba. Parece estar demasiado entusiasmado con la perspectiva de la "aventura". "¡Twilight Sparkle la unicornio y Spike el dragón contra el dios del Caos!" dijo. Creo que está muy feliz porque aún no sabe que la mayor parte de la aventura será leer libros. ¡No puedo esperar para ver su rostro cuando se dé cuenta de que la vida no será diferente a la de volver al castillo!_

_Sin embargo, extrañaré Canter Capital. Mi nueva biblioteca no será tan grande como la del castillo, y no tendré a nadie con quien hablar, excepto a Spike. ¡No estoy segura de cuánto más puede aguantar mis conferencias sobre astrología mágica! Sin embargo, si se demuestra que mis sospechas son correctas, no estaré fuera de casa por mucho más tiempo._

_Spike y yo nos reunimos con el criptógrafo Mister Vigenere hace unas horas. Recientemente inventó un cifrado y nos lo enseñó a Spike y a mí. Es un proceso fascinante, que involucra un código clave y un cuadro alfabético. Spike lo encontró algo complicado, sin embargo. En cualquier caso, no dudo que algún draconequus intentará leer nuestras cartas y mensajes, por lo que creo que deberíamos tener una manera de hacer que sea más difícil que eso suceda. También me aseguraré de encontrar una manera para que solo Spike pueda leer los mensajes._

_La princesa Celestia cree que puedo ayudar a detener a Discord, y me niego a decepcionarla. Ella, la princesa Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor... todo el mundo cuenta conmigo._

_No los defraudaré._

* * *

Las hojas muertas crujían bajo sus pezuñas, sus ídos reaccionaban al aullido lejano de los timberwolves, y el corazón le latía contra el pecho en sincronía con su trote mientras seguía a la lechuza a través del bosque. _Esto es una locura_, pensó una y otra vez, lo suficientemente loca como para no tener el más mínimo deseo de volver a Ponyville.

Se dio cuenta de que Elara volaba a un ritmo constante, sin detenerse para mirar dónde estaba o tomar un descanso. Solo se detenía de vez en cuando para mirar hacia atrás y asegurarse de que Rarity aún la siguiera, antes de ulular y continuar en su camino. La lechuza parecía saber exactamente dónde estaba, mientras que Rarity estaba segura de que estaría perdida durante días si la perdía de vista.

Quince minutos después, Rarity escuchó un gruñido cercano y se congeló de inmediato. ¡Otro tomberwolf! pensó, entrando en pánico. Elara, sin embargo, no parecía preocupada por la cercanía de la criatura, incluso después de lo que había sucedido hace unos días. Rápidamente voló hacia Rarity, colocó el tintero en sus cascos y se encaramó en el hocico de la poni, usando su ala para cubrir la boca de Rarity. ¿_Q__uiere que __guarde silencio_?

Su pregunta fue pronto respondida cuando Elara voló de regreso al bosque, ululando fuertemente. Rarity casi corrió tras ella, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó al tomberwolf corriendo en la misma dirección que el ulular lejano. Minutos después, cuando el bosque se había calmado y el terror de Rarity se había triplicado, oyó un alegre ulular y vio a Elara volando hacia ella.

"¡Oh, gracias al cielo, has vuelto!" Exclamó Rarity, recibiendo otro ulular como respuesta.

Elara tomó el tintero y se elevó de nuevo en el aire, ululó por tercera vez a Rarity y salió volando. Algún tiempo después, después de más giros y vueltas, finalmente llegaron a su ansiado destino.

Cuando Rarity vio el gran roble en la distancia, se quedó sin aliento. Elara se adelantó hacia la ventana abierta, llevándose el tintero con ella mientras Rarity se dejaba caer en el agujero y miraba el intimidante roble viejo.

¡No estaba loca, desupés de todo! Casi quería gritar de alegría y correr de regreso a Ponyville para regordearse de su sanidad.

Tmando un hondo respiro, trotó hacia la trampilla y la abrió, mirando hacia abajo por la escalera. Con cuidado, entró y bajó, iluminando su camino con un jirón de luz de su cuerno. Se detuvo justo antes de la entrada, recordando la barrera que había aparecido antes. Agitó un casco tentativo a través de la puerta, y cuando no apareció ninguna barrera, trotó dentro de la habitación oscura.

Elara no se veía por ninguna parte, y Rarity asumió que probablemente estaba con la princesa. Su mente se dirigió hacia Themis y cómo había sido atacado tan brutalmente por el tomberwolf. ¿Había sobrevivido?

"¿Princesa?" Llamó vacilante, tratando de echar un vistazo a la alicornio en medio de la oscuridad. ¿Cómo podía una invocar un fantasma? Colocando libros y velas en forma de pentagrama, cantando el Sistema Decimal Star Swirl?

Rarity miró a su alrededor y notó un familiar candelabro azul en una mesa cercana. Se acercó y notó que todavía tenía el mismo brillo frambuesa. " Disculpe… Ermh" preguntó ella, sintiéndose muy tonta hablando con un candelabro.

Despertadas de su descanso, las cuatro velas se encendieron y el candelabro flotó y comenzó a circundarla. Casi le recordaba a un cachorro emocionado. Aun así, por mucho que tener un candelabro la ayudara a buscar, sin duda encontraría a la princesa más rápido si toda la habitación estuviera iluminada. _¿Qué __había dicho__ para que se transformara?_

"¿Luz, por favor?" se aventuró, solo para que el candelabro se detuviera por un breve momento antes de reanudar su interminable círculo. Unos cuantos intentos más no sirvieron de nada y decidió que mejor debería continuar su búsqueda.

"¿Princesa Twilight?"

Subió y bajó por los pasillos de las estanterías en vano. ¿_R__ealmente __e__stoy __tan decidida__ en encontrarla?_ ¿_Quizás est__o__ sea el destino diciéndome que debería volver a casa? _Rarity dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. ¿Realmente había recorrido todo ese camino para volver a casa así como así? ¿No estaba destinada a participar en una gloriosa aventura como Daring Do?

"¡Pues bien!" exclamó indignada, moviendo su crin y golpeando su casco contra el piso. ¿Qué, ahora que Rarity había regresado por su motus propio, de repente la princesa estaba demasiado ocupada con asuntos fantasmales como para acecharla por la biblioteca? Bueno, ¡tal vez Rarity tampoco quería verla! _Hmph!_

"Menudo fantasma," murmuró, sentándose y frunciendo el ceño ante el candelabro y su flotación cada vez más molesta. Vio una pequeña pila de libros cerca y en su frustración los pateó con su casco, observando cómo los libros caían al suelo y mirándolos por unos momentos hasta decidir que tal vez era hora de irse. Sacudió su crin, se levantó, se dio la vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con una princesa igualmente ceñuda, chilló en voz alta, y cayó sobre su trasero.

Después de una semana entera de haber sido consumida por la necesidad de ver a la Princesa nuevamente, Rarity descubrió que quizás no debería haber estado tan ansiosa. La Princesa Twilight la miró con una expresión decepcionada, que se veía bastante aterradora a la luz del candelabro.

_Ahora me__ muero_, pensó Rarity, tragando saliva.

Un día, siglos en el futuro, algún poni encontraría la biblioteca y el cuerpo marchito de la unicornio. Sería un detective guapo e increíblemente inteligente de Manehattan, vestido con una gabardina y un sombrero gris. Después de una investigación emocionante y de suspenso, descubriría quién la mató y luego declararía dramáticamente: _'__¡Fue __la Princesa Twilight Sparkle en la biblioteca encantada, con la edición extendida de las Memorias de Star Swirl __el Barbado__!__'_

"Esos estaban en orden alfabético," señaló la Princesa Twilight, despertando a Rarity de sus fantasías pre-mortem.

"Yo... pido disculpas..." chilló Rarity.

La princesa trotó alrededor de Rarity, usando su magia para reorganizar los libros que habían sido arrojados al suelo. Una vez terminada, se volvió hacia la unicornio, abriendo la boca, presumiblemente para continuar con su regaño.

Pero nunca llegó.

Miró a Rarity por un momento, cerrando los labios y de repente trotó muy cerca de ella en lo que seguramente era una violación del espacio personal que un fantasma debería darle a un ser vivo.

"_T__ú_ otra vez..." Su expresión se había suavizado un poco, y su tono no era de ira o irritación, sino de incredulidad. Parecía desconcertada ante la mera presencia de Rarity.

La Princesa Twilight retrocedió unos pasos, permitiendo a Rarity levantarse temblorosamente bajo su cuidadosa mirada.

Rarity se rió nerviosamente, sacudiéndose el polvo. "¡Ah, sí! Soy yo, otra vez", tartamudeó, sonriendo y esperando que su frenético corazón se calmara pronto. "Yo fui la poni que se quedó, y ahora soy la poni que ha vuelto. ¡Qué curioso"

La Princesa Twilight se volvió hacia los candelabros, todavía rondando alrededor de Rarity. "Star, para eso y sube." A su orden, el candelabro flotó hasta el techo y se transformó en la lámpara de araña. Una vez que la habitación estuvo iluminada, la Princesa Twilight se volvió hacia Rarity.

Las dos yeguas se miraron en completo silencio. Pasaron unos segundos, y cuando Rarity se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir, el silencio se sintió aún más incómodo que nunca.

"¿Trajiste mi libro?" Preguntó la Princesa Twilight, impasible.

"¡Oh!" Rarity rápidamente abrió su alforja y sacó el libro sobre piedras preciosas. "Como fue prometido, Princesa," dijo, pasándole el libro.

Los ojos de la Princesa Twilight se ensancharon, y Rarity podría haber jurado que por un breve instante vio la sombra de una sonrisa. Tomó cautelosamente el libro con su magia y lo miró con asombro. "Lo... lo trajiste de vuelta..."

"¿Por qué no lo haría?" preguntó Rarity, cerrando su alforja y sonriendo a la Princesa Twilight. "Los libros de la biblioteca deben ser devueltos, ¿no es cierto?"

Twilight miró a Rarity como si de repente Rarity fuera el fantasma. Luego asintió rápidamente en concordancia, teniendo un parecido sorprendente con una potrilla emocionada. Una chispa de magia salió disparada de su cuerno, y la caja con las tarjetas de la biblioteca apareció a su lado. Poco después siguió una pluma, y la Princesa Twilight levitó la tarjeta del libro de Rarity y escribió algo.

"Gracias por devolverlo," dijo la Princesa Twilight, las tarjetas y el libro desaparecieron con otra chispa de magia. "Yo ..." Miró hacia el final del pasillo de las estanterías. "Cuidé bien de tu lib—" Sacudió la cabeza. "_Revista._" Hizo una pausa y de repente parecía algo angustiada cuando se volvió hacia Rarity. "¿Viniste a buscarlo?"

"Oh, bueno, yo…"

La princesa Twilight ni siquiera esperó una respuesta y se fue trotando. "Está por aquí."

Rarity la siguió entre las filas y filas de estanterías, el silencio ya no era incómodo, mas todavía presente. Miles de preguntas pasabsn por su mente, pero no había forma adecuada de hacerlas. No podía simplemente preguntar "_entonces, Princesa Twilight, ¿cómo termin__ó usted__ aquí para siempre?_" ¿Verdad? Recordaba a la Princesa dando a entender que creía que el Espíritu había sido derrotado. ¿Qué creía que estaba pasando fuera de su biblioteca? ¿Por qué no le hacía preguntas a Rarity? ¿No le daba curiosidad? Mientras más pensaba Rarity al respecto, más preguntas surgían, pero no tenía el coraje para simplemente levantarse y hacerlas.

Finalmente, llegaron a la entrada de la biblioteca y la Princesa Twilight se dirigió hacia una de las mesas dispersas en el lugar. Rarity lo siguió y vio su revista abierta sobre la mesa, tendida al lado de un pergamino con un texto inacabado. Varios libros antiguos sobre moda también estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa. ¿Había estado comparando la moda de su tiempo con la moderna? La verdad, sería un análisis bastante fascinante de leer.

Antes de que Rarity pudiera echar un vistazo al pergamino, la Princesa Twilight lo enrolló y lo puso al lado de uno de sus libros. Luego tomó la revista de Rarity y la levitó al unicornio. "No tuve tiempo de terminar de tomar notas al respecto", admitió, mirando la revista con un poco de pesar.

"¿Una semana no fue suficiente?" Rarity habría pensado que a juzgar por lo ansiosa que la princesa había estado de leerlo hace una semana, para entonces lo habría leído ya cincuenta veces.

"Lo hubiera hecho, pero..." Miró hacia la mesa donde estaba su pergamino y parecía algo avergonzada. "Asumí que no volverías, así que pensé que tenía más tiempo para terminar".

Rarity se sentó y tomó la revista entre sus cascos delanteros. "Oh, bueno, ¿cree que necesitará mucho más tiempo?" preguntó, revolviendo las páginas. "Si no, no me importa en absoluto prestarla por unas horas más."

No solo que la Princesa estaría feliz, sino que eso le daría a Rarity unas horas extra para terminar de explorar la biblioteca. Todavía tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que se podía encontrar en el piso de abajo, y posiblemente incluso debajo de eso. Esperó a que la princesa respondiera, pero cuando no hubo respuesta, levantó la vista.

Para su sorpresa, la princesa Twilight parecía incómoda._ No, no es eso. __S__e ve... ¿culpable?_ Sus orejas presionadas contra el cráneo, y, siguiendo sus ojos, Rarity se dio cuenta de que la princesa estaba mirando su casco vendado.

"¡Oh! Princesa, eso _no es_ debido a usted..."

"Me disculpo..." dijo la Princesa Twilight, mirando a Rarity con remordimiento. "Puedo, si quieres…"

Rarity sonrió amablemente, retirando su casco. Aunque dudaba que la Princesa la atacara, no estaba segura de querer entrar en contacto con la magia de la Princesa todavía. "No hay nece—"

"¡Huuu!"

Rarity se dio la vuelta y sintió un enorme alivio al ver a Themis caminando hacia ellos, su ala izquierda completamente envuelta con una tela que se desenvolvía a cada paso. La pequeña lechuza parecía emocionada de ver a Rarity, ululando varias veces en su dirección.

"_¡Themisto!_" La Princesa Twilight lo regañó, levitando al pequeño búho y poniéndolo sobre la mesa, reajustando la tela con su magia. Cuando terminó y Themis ululó alegremente, suspiró y sacudió severamente la cabeza. "No puedes moverte hasta que tu ala esté mejor. ¿Qué pasa si vuelves a lesionarte? No podré salir y ayudarte."

Rarity de repente se sintió terriblemente culpable. La forma en que la Princesa Twilight miraba a Themis, cómo había estado emocionada de compartir la revista con Elara ... Esos búhos eran sus únicos amigos, y Rarity casi mató a ambos por sus acciones. Su culpa se duplicó cuando Themis desobedeció a la Princesa y voló a su lugar favorito en la cabeza de Rarity, tropezando y agarrando su cuerno para sostenerse.

"Themis, para eso", la princesa Twilight lo regañó, levitándolo al suelo. "Ve a tu nido, o haré que Elara_ te haga _quedarte allí." Una vez que él ululó su decepción y se alejó, la Princesa se volvió hacia Rarity. "¿Te ayudó mi libro?" Preguntó, y pareció complacida cuando Rarity asintió. Honestamente, no tenía el corazón para decirle a la Princesa que no había pasado de la primera página. "¿Quieres pedir prestado otro?"

Antes de que Rarity pudiera abrir la boca, la princesa respondió por ella. "¿Te interesaría un libro sobre apariencia personal?"

Rarity parpadeó. ¿Te refieres a la moda? Si me dejas pedir prestado uno, no puedo decir que estaría en contra ".

La princesa Twilight asintió. "Por favor espera un momento, entonces. Tengo que ir a buscarlos abajo...

"¿Abajo?" Rarity interrumpió casi de inmediato, sonriendo ampliamente. ¡Finalmente! La excusa perfecta para echar un vistazo al piso de abajo. "¿Puedo ir con usted? ¡Me encantaría ver qué otros libros tienes!"

La princesa Twilight parecía de repente algo vacilante. "Ahh... ¿Abajo? Supongo que no habría problemas, pero... está—" Se detuvo y se mordió el labio. "—un poco desordenado".

"¡Oh, no me molesta en lo más mínimo!" Insistió Rarity, sonriendo alegremente.

La Princesa Twilight la observó por un momento antes de girarse hacia las escaleras en la distancia. "Bien…"

* * *

La verdad, el piso de abajo no era tan impresionante, teniendo en cuenta que no podía ver nada. Siguió a Twilight por las escaleras de caracol, llegando a un balcón apenas iluminado que daba al segundo piso.

_¿__Quizá d__eberíamos haber traído __el__ candelabr__o__?_ Rarity se preguntó, mirando hacia abajo desde el balcón hacia la oscuridad de abajo.

"¡Swirl!" La princesa Twilight llamó. "¡Luz, por favor!"

De repente, Rarity notó un tenue parpadeo de luz debajo. Después de un momento, la luz se acercó más y más hasta que pudo distinguir la forma de uno de los aparentemente muchos candelabros encantados de Twilight. A diferencia del que estaba en el piso de arriba, este no estaba remotamente interesado en Rarity y, en cambio, seguía flotando hacia el techo. Una vez allí, se transformó en una hermosa lámpara de araña.

Ahora que toda la habitación estaba iluminada, Rarity miró hacia el piso de abajo y sintió que su mandíbula se aflojaba. Como ella se imaginaba, había de hecho varias docenas de estanterías, pero en lugar de organizarlas en filas ordenadas como en el primer piso, se habían convertido en un enorme y complicado laberinto circular. Aunque era un diseño bastante impresionante, ciertamente no parecía práctico en absoluto.

"¿Por qué elegió este diseño para sus estanterías, Princesa?"

La Princesa Twilight resopló. "¿_Yo_? Yo no soy responsable de eso," corrigió, lanzando una mirada amarga al laberinto antes de bajar las escaleras nuevamente.

Qué extraño. Si ella no lo había hecho, entonces...

"¿Fue el Espíritu?" Presionó Rarity, recordando que la leyenda mencionaba que le gustaba hacer un lío con las cosas. "El Espíritu del Caos, quiero decir."

La princesa Twilight se detuvo en seco y miró por encima del hombro a Rarity, con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿El _E__spíritu del __C__aos_?"

Rarity levantó la ceja. "Bueno, sí", dijo ella como si fuera obvio, que era. ¿Cómo podría la Princesa Twilight no saber quién era el Espíritu? "El Espíritu que... la forzó a quedarse aquí," explicó, sintiendo que era una forma mucho más agradable de decirlo en lugar de "te encarcel aquí por toda la eternidad."

La Princesa Twilight simplemente miró a Rarity por otro minuto y luego continuó su descenso por las escaleras sin decir una palabra más. Rarity la siguió rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que probablemente había pinchado en un punto doloroso para la princesa. ¿Dónde está tu tacto? se regañó a sí misma, consciente de que no iba a obtener las buenas gracias de la princesa así.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, la Princesa Twilight condujo en silencio a Rarity alrededor de la pared exterior del laberinto hasta que finalmente llegaron a la única entrada. La princesa respiró hondo y miró de un lado a otro entre el laberinto y Rarity. ¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar? Puedo encontrar los libros que necesitas.

Rarity asintió con la cabeza. "Muy segura."

Twilight miró hacia la entrada del laberinto. "Usted tenía razón. El Espíritu del Caos y la Desarmonía convirtió las estanterías de este piso en un laberinto."

"Puedo ver por qué eso sería una molestia."

La princesa Twilight negó con la cabeza. "Oh, hizo mucho más que convertirlo en un laberinto. Si estás segura de que quieres buscar el libro adentro, te recomiendo que entres delante mío."

Rarity frunció el ceño y con cautela hizo lo que le decía. Una vez dentro, contuvo el aliento con anticipación, pero cuando no pasó nada, dirigió a la princesa Twilight una mirada inquisitiva. La Princesa Twilight solo respiró hondo, y cuando trotó dentro del laberinto, el suelo comenzó a temblar.

Una magia amarilla clara envolvió el laberinto, y las estanterías flotaron del suelo. La princesa Twilight parecía más molesta que nada, mientras que Rarity miraba con asombro mientras las estanterías comenzaron a reorganizarse. Los libros flotaron de los estantes y se insertaron en diferentes, y apareció una estantería en el lugar donde habían entrado, atrapándolas efectivamente dentro del laberinto.

Después de un momento, cuando la magia se disipó y las estanterías regresaron al suelo, la Princesa Twilight respiró hondo. "Tenemos aproximadamente veinte minutos para encontrar la sección que queremos, obtener el libro y salir del laberinto", indicó, trotando hacia la izquierda y mirando los números en las estanterías. "Necesitamos encontrar la clasificación de ciencias sociales, así que busque el número trescientos noventa".

"¿Cómo sabremos cuánto tiempo nos queda?" Rarity preguntó, trotando detrás de la princesa y leyendo los números. Parecía que encontrar la sección correcta sería una tarea ardua considerando que la sección setecientos cuarenta estaba entre las secciones ciento veinte y quinientos cincuenta.

"He estado contando los segundos desde que entramos en el laberinto", respondió la Princesa Twilight. Giró en la primera esquina izquierda que vio y continuó: "Mi magia está bloqueada aquí, así que no puedo teletransportarme ni invocar el libro". Giró a la primera a la derecha. "¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí?"

La pregunta tomó a Rarity por sorpresa. "¿Q-qué?" preguntó, apartando la vista de las estanterías y trotando junto a la princesa. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Pareces —cuatro— saber —tres— por qué —dos—estoy aquí. Uno". Se detuvo y levantó el casco. "Detente, por favor." Rarity hizo lo indicado justo a tiempo para que el suelo volviera a temblar, y varias estanterías desaparecieron y abrieron nuevos caminos como consecuencia. "Faltan diecisiete minutos", anunció la Princesa Twilight, comenzando por uno de los caminos. "No me has preguntado _por qué_ estoy aquí, porque ya lo sabes..." Se detuvo y se volvió hacia Rarity, con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿_Verdad_?"

"Yo—Bueno, la ver—"

La princesa dio otro paso hacia Rarity, que retrocedió por turnos. "Y el único que podría saber sobre eso es el Espíritu del Caos mismo". Otro paso. "Y tú también, al parecer".

Rarity sacudió la cabeza, retrocediendo contra la pared del laberinto. "¡Pr-Princesa, _no_ soy él! Puedo expli—"

"Nunca dije que lo fueras," interrumpió la Princesa Twilight, incorporándose y dando la vuelta para continuar su camino. "No esta vez. Dieciséis minutos."

Siguieron trotando durante un minuto hasta que una estantería apareció repentinamente frente a ellos, bloqueando su camino. O, bloqueando el camino de Rarity, ya que la Princesa Twilight trotó a través de la estantería, separándolas.

Rarity presionó sus cascos contra la estantería, tratando de moverla. "¿Er, Princesa Twilight?" Llamó, y cuando no recibió respuesta, se volvió para encontrar otro camino hacia la Princesa. Pasaron varios minutos más, Rarity tratando de encontrarla.

"¿Qué es el 'Cuento de las cuatro princesas'?"

Rarity se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie.

"La primera vez que viniste a mi biblioteca, dijiste: 'El cuento de las cuatro princesas no es real'. ¿Qué es?" La voz de la princesa resonó claramente por toda la habitación, a pesar de sonar como si estuviera al otro lado del laberinto. "¿De qué trata la historia?"

"Se trata de cuatro princesas que vivieron hace mucho tiempo", explicó Rarity en voz alta, llegando a un callejón sin salida y volviéndose, usando la voz de la princesa como guía. "Entraron en batalla con un Espíritu del Caos, y él esparció las armas capaces de derrotarlo. Tres de las princesas salieron a buscar las armas pero... las _encerró_."

"Diez minutos", anunció la princesa en la distancia. "¿Dónde? ¿Dónde las encerró?"

Una estantería al lado de Rarity desapareció, y ella entró en otra área del laberinto. "Atrapó a la Princesa del Sol cerca de una cascada, a la Princesa de la Luna dentro de una montaña y a la Princesa de la Sabiduría dentro de una..." Otra estantería junto a ella desapareció nuevamente, pero esta vez encontró a la Princesa Crepúsculo en el pasillo adyacente.

La princesa miró hacia adelante, ignorando totalmente a Rarity. "Una biblioteca subterránea", completó con una voz hueca. Miró a Rarity y preguntó: "¿Vivieron hace mucho tiempo? ¿Hace cuánto?"

Rarity levantó la vista, intentando recordar un número exacto. "La leyenda tiene más de mil años, Princesa..." dijo, mirando cómo las orejas de la princesa Twilight caían y sus ojos se abrían.

"¿Más de mil años?" la alicorn preguntó suavemente, mirando hacia el suelo.

"Princesa Twilight..."

Qué terrible debe ser, darse cuenta de que todo lo que había conocido y amado había sido enterrado durante mucho tiempo con el paso del tiempo. Rarity ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginar cómo se sentiría. Sintió la necesidad de consolar a la desesperada alicornio e hizo un movimiento para cruzar al otro pasillo.

"Ocho minutos."

Sin embargo, antes de que Rarity pudiera alcanzarla, la estantería reapareció y ocultó a la Princesa de la vista. "_Rayos__,_" murmuró, golpeando su casco contra el suelo y trotando hacia la derecha. ¿Por qué sentía que la princesa la estaba evitando a propósito?

Una vez más, Rarity estaba completamente sola en el laberinto aparentemente indescifrable. Comenzó a cansarse de todos los callejones sin salida, de las estanterías cambiantes, y de sentirse tan perdida cuando se trataba de la Princesa.

"¿Y el Espíritu?" Preguntó la Princesa Twilight, su voz resonando por la habitación. Los indicios de dolor y tristeza en su voz se habían desvanecido, reemplazados por un tono frío. "Fue derrotado, ¿cierto?"

Rarity giró a la derecha, luego trotó varios metros y giró a la izquierda, tratando de evitar tener que responder la pregunta. "No," dijo finalmente, por una vez contenta de no poder ver a la princesa, verla descubrir que el responsable de su destino nunca fue castigado. "Según la leyenda, atrapó a la Princesa del Sol, luego a la Princesa de la Luna, luego... luego a usted, y después de eso, dejó Equestria."

"_¡Ja!_"

Como si reaccionara ante el estallido de la Princesa Twilight, todo el laberinto se levantó medio metro y cayó de nuevo con un fuerte estallido. Luego, varias estanterías se alzaron al menos tres metros en el aire, creando una especie de pasillo desde donde Rarity podía ver a la Princesa al otro lado del laberinto.

"¡¿Dejó Equestria?!" Preguntó la Princesa Twilight, pisoteando el suelo. "¡Imposible! ¡Fue derrotado! Tiene que haber sido. ¡No tenía el poder de derrotar a la Princesa! "Las estanterías cayeron al suelo nuevamente, pero la voz de la princesa Twilight solo se hizo más fuerte. "Está todo mal. Tus antepasados no hicieron un muy buen trabajo al transmitir la historia de Equestria."

_Parece que alguien está en negación._

"Princesa Twilight, no quiero ofenderla," dijo Rarity cuidadosamente, sabiendo que por ley lo que seguía sería ofensivo, "pero ha dejado claro que no tenía idea de lo que sucedió después de su encarcelamiento. No tiene forma de saber si lo que dice la leyenda está mal"

Silencio.

Un silencio que irónicamente gritó en sus oídos cuando, por lo que parecieron horas, la Princesa Twilight simplemente no respondió. ¿Cuántos minutos pasaron? Rarity desaceleró su ritmo hasta que se detuvo por completo, su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho. ¿Se había pasado?

"¿Tienes pesadillas?" Preguntó la Princesa al fin.

"Pesadillas? Por supuesto" respondió Rarity confundida. "Todos los ponis tienen pesadillas."

En realidad, había tenido al menos tres pesadillas la semana pasada, y todas involucraban que estaba atrapada como un espíritu para la eternidad dentro de Carousel Boutique.

"En el pasado ... antes de quedar atrapado aquí, las pesadillas no existían", continuó la princesa Twilight. Mientras hablaba, su voz parecía moverse por la habitación, y Rarity una vez más comenzó su búsqueda. "Luna..." Su voz se detuvo por un momento. "Quiero decir, la Princesa de la Luna entraría en sueños y se aseguraría de que nadie despertara a menos que estuvieran bien descansado y contentos. Antes de mi encarcelamiento, solo había tenido una pesadilla." Una pausa. "La noche anterior a cuando nunca podría volver a dormir."

"Q-quiere decir..."

"¿Tienes algún poni que te importe como un hermano o una hermana?" Preguntó la princesa Twilight, cambiando rápidamente el tema de conversación.

"Tengo una hermana menor," respondió Rarity, deteniéndose frente a otro callejón sin salida. Pensó en Sweetie y en lo emocionada que estaría la potra al saber que la princesa era real. "Sweetie Belle."

"¿Qué pasaría si tu primera pesadilla fuera ver a Sweetie Belle siendo atacada, y no pudieras detenerlo?" Twilight continuó. Rarity ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, pero la princesa Twilight parecía decidida a crear la imagen visual. ¿Y si ese fuera tu último sueño? ¿Ver a un poni que te importa ser lastimado por un monstruo, cada segundo del sueño obsesionando cada momento de tu vigilia a partir de entonces?

"Yo…"

"Luna era como una hermana para mí. Ella se preocupaba por mí y yo también me preocupaba por ella, incluso cuando pensaba que su propia hermana no lo hacía ". El silencio volvió a establecerse. De repente, la Princesa Twilight trotó justo en frente de Rarity, sin molestarse en mirar a la unicornio mientras pasaba por otra estantería. "En mi pesadilla, me hizo lo que había planeado hacerle. Me convirtió en piedra, castigo por lo que había hecho."

"¿Castigo por lo que usted hizo?", Preguntó Rarity, mirando hacia atrás a los números en las estanterías. También podría tratar de encontrar los libros que necesitaban antes de que se agotara el tiempo. Ella no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo le quedaba y no se atrevió a preguntarle a la princesa.

La Princesa Twilight reapareció nuevamente, y comenzó a trotar por un camino donde los vivos podían seguir. Rarity aceleró el paso y trotó junto a la princesa, observándola cuidadosamente mientras evitaba chocar contra las paredes del laberinto cuando la princesa hacía giros bruscos.

La alicorn todavía mantuvo obstinadamente su mirada lejos de Rarity mientras hablaba. "La atacó y no pude hacer nada más que mirar desde mi prisión de granito. Yo... siendo convertida en piedra... Dejó de trotar y levantó la vista. "A veces me pregunto si estar atrapado en la biblioteca no es casi lo mismo de alguna manera".

"Princesa..." Rarity levantó su casco, con la intención de ofrecer una palmadita reconfortante en el hombro. No fue sino hasta el escalofriante momento en que su casco atravesó a la princesa que fue devuelta a la realidad. Rápidamente retiró su casco y lo presionó contra su pecho, con los pelos de punta.

La princesa Twilight cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y caminó directamente hacia una de las estanterías, dejando a Rarity completamente sola nuevamente.

"¡Espere, Princesa!", Dijo Rarity desesperadamente, lamentando sus acciones. "No quise..." Soltó un suspiro frustrado y enterró la cara en sus cascos. ¿_Porqu__é__es __esto __t__an difícil?_

"Después me desperté."

Rarity descubrió su rostro, sus orejas se alzaron.

"Me dije a mí misma que Luna debía haberse escondido, que no podía vigilar los sueños esa noche. Me dije que nos habíamos escondido bien y que nunca nos encontraría. Ni siquiera yo sabía dónde estaban las demás. Me mentí a mí misma porque la idea de que... algo había salido mal... ya había lastimado a muchos y mientras no hubiera pruebas tangibles y reales de que había sido atacada, me creía. Pero luego vino al día siguiente" su voz había adquirido un tono amargamente enojado— "usando la tiara de Luna en su cabeza mientras se burlaba de mí con sus 'encantadoras' cualidades."

Los ojos de Rarity se abrieron. "¿Tiara negra...?" Su mente regresó a Seeking Night, y la sucia y oxidada tiara que había encontrado descartada junto al árbol. ¡_No es de extrañar que ella pensara que yo era el Espíritu cuando me vio con la corona!_

"Por eso sé que la historia que me contaste es falsa."

Rarity se dio vuelta para encontrar a la Princesa Twilight sentada detrás de ella, su mirada fija en los libros cuidadosamente ordenados frente a ella.

"Llegó a ella primero, luego vino por mí... y debió haber ido con la Princesa Cele..." Ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro largo y cansado. "Cero."

Una vez más, la magia amarilla impregnó cada librería y reorganizó el laberinto en un nuevo diseño. A diferencia de la última vez, Rarity no podía molestarse en quedarse de pie y mirar porque estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a la Princesa.

La princesa Twilight finalmente se volvió para mirar a Rarity, y aunque su expresión era impasible, sus ojos mostraban emociones completamente diferentes: desolación y resignación. Una vez que el laberinto terminó de moverse, miró la estantería detrás de Rarity y dijo: "Oh. La sección "vestuario y apariencia personal."

Rarity miró a su alrededor y notó el número trescientos noventa y uno marcado en la estantería detrás de ella. Sus ojos recorrieron brevemente los libros hasta que se dio cuenta de que no le importaban en absoluto. "Pero, Princesa Twilight, están allí afuera—"

"Si realmente están atrapadas en algún lugar, no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto," dijo la princesa Twilight, apretando los oídos contra su cabeza. "No puedo ayudarlas, ni encontrarlas, porque estoy atrapada aquí."

La Princesa apenas había terminado su oración antes de que Rarity hablara, "Pero _yo_ no lo estoy."

Dos pares de ojos se abrieron cuando ambas yeguas se dieron cuenta de la implicación subyacente en las palabras de Rarity. ¿Se había ofrecido a hacer lo que acababa de ofrecer?

La princesa Twilight negó con la cabeza. "No, no puedes. Si realmente atrapó a los demás, entonces dudo que su intención fuera que cualquier poni las encontrara."

"Sin embargo, aquí estoy, ¿no?" Respondió Rarity. "Te encontré. Dos veces, de hecho. Quizás tenga suerte similar con las otras princesas."

"Pero..." La Princesa Twilight parecía completamente desconcertada. "Pero tú—Pero—quieres encontrar — _¿Por qué?_" Tartamudeó, parpadeando a Rarity. "¿Por qué querrías...?"

"Bueno, ¿por qué no?", Continuó Rarity, encontrando difícil detenerse ahora que la idea había sido puesta sobre la mesa, incluso si parte de ella protestaba salir en una glorificada búsqueda del tesoro. Se pasó la pezuña por la crin y frunció el ceño. "No es del todo irrazonable, realmente, particularmente ahora que me puede ayudar desde aquí. Y _alguien_ también debe haber encontrado a las otras princesas. En realidad... Se mordió el labio. "Fluttershy y yo iremos a Canterlot en unas pocas semanas, ¡y podríamos pedirle ayuda a la Princesa Denza!"

¡Por supuesto! Si tomara las fotos de la princesa Twilight, ¡podría llevarlas a la princesa misma! ¿Y no había insinuado la Princesa Twilight que Denza era descendiente de la cuarta princesa original? Seguramente, Denza no creía que la historia fuera ficticia, ¿verdad?

"No."

Despertado de sus pensamientos, Rarity parpadeó hacia la princesa. "...¿No?"

La princesa Twilight suspiró y miró hacia otro lado. "No... no quiero poner más ponis inocentes en peligro por... esto. Si realmente hubiera una forma de liberarnos, algún poni la habría encontrado mucho antes. Se volvió hacia Rarity y su expresión se suavizó. "Y... ya obtuve más de lo que pedí cuando volviste aquí."

Rarity abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. _¿__C__ómo__? ¿Se da por vencida tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué?_ se preguntó, sintiendo como si la Princesa le estuviera ocultando algo. Pero, de nuevo, probablemente había millones de cosas que la Princesa no tenía intención de divulgar.

"Si tú lo dices," cedió, aunque de mala gana.

La princesa Twilight se relajó visiblemente y asintió. "Creo que deberías elegir el libro que te gustaría tomar," sugirió, mirando hacia la estantería detrás de Rarity. "No tenemos mucho tiempo para salir de aquí antes de que el laberinto se reorganice."

* * *

Teniendo en cuenta que Rarity se había tomado quince minutos para decidir qué libro quería, y la Princesa Twilight había pasado otros quince explicando por qué otro libro era una opción mucho mejor, las dos yeguas habían provocado involuntariamente otra reorganización del laberinto y, de hecho, abandonaron el laberinto mucho más tarde de lo previsto. Aun así, Rarity no tenía ganas de irse.

En cambio, se acomodó junto a una de las mesas de entrada principales para leer mientras la princesa terminaba de escribir su análisis de la revista. Cuando terminó, Rarity se sentía ya mucho más cómoda en la biblioteca, y ciertamente disfrutó respondiendo todas las preguntas de la princesa.

No fue hasta dos horas más y habían pasado al menos sesenta preguntas que Rarity finalmente decidió irse.

"Bien, debería irme a casa antes de que Fluttershy tenga una armada entera de animales buscándome," dijo, cerrando su libro sobre moda antigua y devolviéndolo a su alforja. "Entonces, ¿dejaré mi revista contigo?"

La princesa Twilight levantó la vista de la revista, asintió y luego agregó: "Y recuerda que la fecha de regreso es dentro de cinco días."

"Cinco días entonces! Eso debería ser suficiente tiempo," dijo. Suficiente tiempo para comprar una cámara instantánea, así como algunos otros suministros que se dio cuenta de que la princesa necesitaba _urgentemente_. También traería consigo su propia copia del cuento de hadas, tal como la princesa había pedido en voz baja después de haber salido del laberinto.

También necesitaría un mapa de Equestria, y más información sobre la leyenda si quería tener la oportunidad de encontrar a las dos princesas perdidas, así como los libros perdidos. Como la princesa no podía salir de la biblioteca, nunca se daría cuenta de que Rarity había mentido, ¿verdad? El hecho de que la princesa se hubiera rendido tan fácilmente no significaba que ella haría lo mismo.

¿Cómo podría, de todos modos? ¿Cómo podría vivir consigo misma sabiendo que había otros dos ponis atrapados impotentes solos en alguna parte? Sería completamente cruel fingir que no sabía de su existencia, y mucho peor no rescatarlos.

Rarity se volvió hacia la mesa. "Adió—"

Se interrumpió, descubriendo que la Princesa Twilight ya se había ido. Rarity sacudió su cabeza y continuó hacia el túnel. T_al vez debería llevarle un libro sobre __de __etiqueta __ya que estoy__._

"¿Rarity?"

Rarity se detuvo justo en frente del túnel. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a la princesa parada a unos metros detrás de ella, luciendo insegura de sí misma.

"¿Si, Princesa?"

"Cuando ofreciste buscar a las demás. Haya sido que lo dijiste en serio o no, quería decirte... Se detuvo por un momento antes de mirar a Rarity directamente a los ojos. "Gracias."

Rarity le dio a la princesa su sonrisa más deslumbrante. "De nada, Princesa Twilight."

La princesa asintió y una vez más desapareció. Rarity miró por un minuto el lugar donde la Princesa había estado antes, todavía sonriendo, luego se dio la vuelta y cruzó el túnel.

_Será un placer encontrarlas._


	6. Acto I, 04- El desfile de la Princesa

/ LA BIBLIOTECA ENCANTADA (THE ENCHANTED LIBRARY)

/ Por Monochromatic

/ Libro primero, Acto I ~ Secretos en los Libros

/ Capítulo 04 ~ El desfile de la Princesa

* * *

_"Shining Armor... no creo que se rinda pacíficamente .."_

_"La princesa Celestia no lo haría si no creyera que fuera a funcionar, Twilight"._

_"Pero... tengo miedo. Si no funciona, la Princesa Celestia me dijo que tendré que..._

_¿Qué pasa si no puedo detenerlo? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo usar los eleme— "_

_"Twily, si se trata de eso, podrás detenerlo. Y recuerda, Cadance y yo estaremos aquí para ayudarte siempre."_

* * *

"¿Una cámara instantánea?"

Rarity sonrió y asintió, levitando la cámara en el aire para que la Princesa Twilight la mirara. "Una _System__ Go-Pro __Espectral_, para ser exacta," recitó Rarity, citando el poni de ventas donde la había comprado.

La Princesa Twilight no parecía tan emocionada como Rarity. A juzgar por cómo había retrocedido varios pasos, rápidamente se hizo evidente que desconfiaba del extraño objeto. La forma en que sus orejas se alzaron y la forma en que inclinaba su cabeza, por el otro lado, eran claros signos de la fascinación y la curiosidad que evocaba el pequeño dispositivo.

Solo unas pocas fotos y Rarity tendría una prueba innegable, irrevocable e incuestionable de que la Princesa Twilight _no_ era producto de su imaginación. Prueba tan tangible que podría llevársela a la princesa Denza. Después de todo, el viaje a Canterlot que ella y Fluttershy habían planeado durante semanas estaba a solo unos días de distancia, y sería la oportunidad perfecta para obtener la ayuda de la princesa.

Bajó la cámara y rozó delicadamente su casco contra ella como si estuviera hecha de la mejor seda de Saddle Arabia. La verdad, con cuánto había costado, bien podría haberlo sido.

Hizo flotar su alforja, sacó el manual de instrucciones de la cámara y hojeó las páginas. "Me aseguraron que es el mejor modelo disponible y que tomará fotos de—" Miró a la Princesa Twilight y sonrió maliciosamente. "—absolutamente cualquier cosa."

Apenas terminada su oración, el manual de instrucciones desapareció de su agarre mágico y reapareció frente a la Princesa. El pergamino que había estado usando para anotar palabras desconocidas de las revistas de Rarity también apareció, al cual la princesa agregaba mientras leía.

Rarity decidió que podría probar la cámara ahora que la modelo fantasmal estaba absorta en su lectura. Apuntó la lente hacia la Princesa Twilight, miró por el visor y vio… ¿A nadie?

"¿Princesa?" preguntó, levantando la vista y descubriendo que la princesa había desaparecido. Sin embargo, después de echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, vio a la Princesa Twilight parada junto a una pared, con las alas alzadas y mirando a Rarity con los ojos muy abiertos. "O-oh, ¡Perdón, no quise asustarla!"

La lente de la cámara bajó rápidamente y Rarity tosió torpemente. Quizás apuntar objetos desconocidos a una alicornio fácilmente excitable propensa a arrojar ponis contra estanterías no era la idea más brillante que había tenido.

El manual apareció una vez más además de la princesa. "...¿Duele?" preguntó, mirando de un lado a otro entre la cámara y el folleto.

Aunque Rarity entendió por qué la princesa preguntaba eso, era difícil sofocar su sonrisa. "¡De ninguna manera!" exclamó alegremente, apuntando la lente a sí misma, sonriendo y casi tomando otra foto. No era que se opusiera a preservar fotografías de su juventud, pero tenía una idea mucho mejor. "¿Por qué no lo intenta, Princesa Twilight?" Se giró hacia la alicornio y levitó la cámara hacia ella. "Ahora que ha leído la teoría, ¿quizás la práctica sea más interesante?"

La expresión de la princesa Twilight se iluminó, y cuidadosamente tomó la cámara dentro de su alcance mágico. La fascinación con la que miraba la cámara instantánea era algo que a Rarity le resultó _absolutamente_ adorable, y lo habría mencionado si hubiese conocido mejor a la Princesa Twilight.. Dicha princesa, aún ajena a la mirada divertida de Rarity, hojeó las instrucciones antes de apuntar la cámara hacia un escritorio cercano.

Con el clic de un botón, la fotografía salió de la cámara, en los cascos de la Princesa Twilight, quien se quedó mirando la foto, con los ojos muy abiertos, durante unos treinta segundos. "Esto..." Se volvió hacia Rarity, volteando la imagen para mostrar un cuadrado negro. "No pasa nada." Levitó las instrucciones de nuevo y leyó con el ceño fruncido. "¿Por qué no está funcionando?"

Rarity se mordió el labio, riéndose cuando la princesa le dirigió una mirada impotente. Santo cielo, era tan lindo ver a la princesa desconcertada por la tecnología moderna. "Tenga paciencia, princesa, no es _realmente_ instantánea. ¿Por qué no prueba darle una pequeña sacudida?" Aconsejó, ilustrando el movimiento con su casco.

La princesa Twilight no parecía convencida, pero igualmente sacudió la imagen antes de acercarla a su rostro, con los ojos entornados. A medida que pasaron los segundos, la sonrisa de Rarity creció mientras los ojos de la princesa se abrían y su boca tomaba la forma de una O.

"Esto es— ¿Cómo? Qué magia—" La Princesa Twilight tropezaba con sus propias palabras, sus pensamientos obviamente volando a un ritmo que su boca no podía seguir. Se teletransportó junto a Rarity y le mostró la fotografía del escritorio, todavía divagando en frases atónitas e incompletas.

"¡Oh! Qué bella foto del escritorio," exclamó Rarity, tomándola con su casco para mirar más de cerca. En realidad, solo la mitad del escritorio estaba realmente enmarcado, pero una simplemente no nace siendo una fotógrafa experta, después de todo. "¿Le gustaría tomar otra?"

Antes de que ella terminara su pregunta, la Princesa Twilight ya estaba buscando el siguiente objetivo de su fotografía. "Uhm..." Miró a Rarity por unos momentos, y la unicornio no pudo sino adoptar una _deslumbrante_ pose. La Princesa Twilight en cambio se volvió, dejando atrás a una decepcionada Rarity, y apuntó con la lente a Elara, que estaba descansando sobre un escritorio.

_No importa, puedo tomar muchas fotos de mí mism__a_, pensó Rarity, aún sonriendo a pesar de la pequeña punzada de decepción. Observó mientras la princesa tomaba una foto de Elara y no pudo contener la risa cuando la princesa Twilight sacudió furiosamente la foto en un intento de revelarla más rápido.

El instante en que lo hozo, la princesa una vez más se apresuró a obtener la evaluación "experta" de Rarity.

"¡Qué bonita!", Exclamó, admirando la fotografía de una perpleja Elara mirando a la cámara. Ahora que la princesa Twilight parecía entusiasmada con el concepto de las fotografías, Rarity se preguntó si finalmente debería ver cómo conseguir una foto de la monarca. "Princesa Twilight, ¿le gustaría que le tomara una fotografía?" Preguntó, agarrando cuidadosamente la cámara con los cascos y observando cómo se disipaba el aura mágica de la Princesa Twilight.

"De acuerdo."

Rarity retrocedió unos pasos, colocando algo de espacio entre ellas y apuntando la cámara a la princesa. Mirar a través del visor le presentó a Rarity una vista divertida: todo el cuerpo de la princesa Twilight estaba visiblemente rígido mientras estaba de pie, tenía las orejas presionadas contra su cabeza y un ojo cerrado mientras el otro permanecía abierto.

A Rarity le escapó una risista y sonrió tímidamente cuando la Princesa Twilight la fulminó con la mirada. "Lo siento, princesa. Ahora relájese; Le prometo que esto no va a doler ni un poco."

A pesar de sus garantías, la princesa todavía parecía incómoda. Las orejas se aplanaron contra su cráneo, medio escondida detrás de su crin, medio lista para huir a la primera señal de problemas. Rarity aguantó mejor la segunda risa que burbujeó desde adentro. _Quien no pensara que estaba loc__a__ antes, seguramente pensará que lo estoy cuando les dig__a__ que __este__ espíritu increíblemente poderoso le tiene miedo a una cámara, _pensó con una sonrisa.

"Diga 'Whisky!' Princesa."

"¿Whisky?"

El flash se disparó y la imagen que salió de la cámara no era nada más que cómica. Allí estaba ella: la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, el espíritu inmortal y cautivo de la biblioteca secreta del bosque, Con una cara como si tuviera una mosca en la nariz. Rarity se mordió el labio y le mostró la foto a la princesa, quien inmediatamente la agarró, mirándola fijamente por un momento antes de mirar a Rarity.

"¡Me veo ridícula!" Dijo indignada, agitando sus alas.

"Lo siento, princesa", respondió Rarity, incapaz de evitar las pocas risas que salieron de su boca. "¿Quieres... quiero decir... debería tomar algunas más? Estoy seguro de que obtendremos mejores imágenes una vez que se acostumbre."

Casi temía que la princesa dijera que no después de un minuto de silencio, durante el cual la princesa frunció el ceño pensativamente. "Muy bien entonces, pero si me veo ridícula de nuevo—"

"Esta vez será mucho mejor, princesa, se lo prometo. Solo finja que esto es para un evento muy importante, y le gustaría presentarse de la mejor manera."

"E-está bien."

Las palabras de Rarity tuvieron un efecto mayor en la princesa de lo que ella esperaba. Desapareció, como por arte de magia, el miedo incómodo que había convertido la primera imagen en una experiencia digna de risa. La Princesa Twilight dio vueltas en el lugar varias veces, probando docenas de poses diferentes durante medio segundo cada una antes de cambiar de opinión y moverse nuevamente. Puso un casco frente a los demás, extendió sus alas hasta su máxima longitud y tomó un hondo respiro. "Bien, ya puedes... no, espera." Agitó sus alas un par de veces, dándoles una vuelta antes de tomar otro profundo respiro. "Bien... estoy lista."

En lugar de sonreír, se decidió por una expresión serena, con el rostro enmarcado por su crin, que parecía hacer un esfuerzo consciente para hacerlo. Un mechón de cabello no estaba de acuerdo con el resto y se soltó, colgando frente a su ojo izquierdo.

Cualesquiera hayan sido las intenciones de la princesa Twilight, Rarity estaba impresionada. _Es__ bastante impresionante, ¿no es así?_ Rarity se detuvo por unos segundos, mirando boquiabierta hasta finalmente mirar por el visor y tomar dos fotografías. Una vez revelada, se alegró de ver que Twilight era tan impresionante en ellas como lo había sido mientras posaba. Parecía que la princesa también estaba satisfecha con la imagen que le dio, asintiendo con aprobación.

Con las imágenes colgadas, la Princesa Twilight trotó rápidamente hacia la mesa donde había dejado la guía y continuó leyendo, dándole a Rarity la muy necesaria oportunidad de realizar su propio recorrido fotográfico por la biblioteca.

"Volveré pronto, Princesa," anunció Rarity, trotando y dejando a la alicornio examinando las imágenes y leyendo.

Para demostrarle a la princesa Denza que la princesa Twilight no era producto de su imaginación, necesitaría pruebas no solo del espíritu, sino de la biblioteca. Sintiéndose mucho más segura de deambular sola por la biblioteca, realizó su propio recorrido fotográfico personal: el laberinto, los candelabros flotantes, todo lo que pensaba que ayudaría a probar su caso. Para cuando terminó, Rarity terminó cerca de un pequeño escritorio escondido en el primer piso, pergaminos y plumas esparcidas sobre él.

"Rarity."

"¡Ah!" La repentina aparición de la princesa le dio a Rarity un susto de muerte, pero fue capaz de recuperarse rápidamente. Se aclaró la garganta y sonrió. "¿Sí, Princesa?"

La princesa miró a la cámara. "¿Me prestas tu dispositivo otra vez?"

"¡Por supuesto, Princesa! Sírvase," dijo, alzando la máquina hacia la princesa. "Estoy encantada de que le guste tanto la cámara."

La Princesa Twilight simplemente le agradeció antes de teletransportarse nuevamente, dándole a Rarity la oportunidad de inspeccionar el escritorio. En la pared colgaban un calendario y un reloj, ambas cosas que Rarity había traído para ayudar a la Princesa a organizarse y llevar un registro del tiempo. Estaba contenta de ver que la princesa ya había completado la semana siguiente con todo tipo de tareas, pero un día entero estaba curiosamente vacío.

Bajó la mirada y encontró su propia copia de _Leyendas y Mitos de Equestria_ junto a varias hojas de pergamino. A pesar de la negatividad de la princesa Twilight, ella había traído el libro a la biblioteca de todos modos, con la esperanza de convencer a la alicornio que soltase información útil. Miró el pergamino y se dio cuenta de que todas eran anotaciones, correcciones y preguntas relacionadas con la leyenda.

En otras palabras, justo lo que ella necesitaba.

"Veamos", murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos mientras leía. "Número de entrada en el diario mil seiscientos—"

"¡Rarity!"

Prácticamente saltando de la mesa del susto, Rarity se dio la vuelta y encontró a la Princesa Twilight detrás de ella otra vez, con una expresión particularmente decepcionada en su rostro. _Oh __cielos__, ¿por qué t__enía__ que mirar sus cosas? Maravilloso trabajo, Rarity, has trastornado el espíritu de una princesa alicorn__io súper poderosa__. Pon eso en tu currículum._

"¡Pr-Princesa Twilight!," Exclamó, mirando desde las notas de investigación a la Princesa. "Yo... ¿Ha venido a mostrarme sus fotos?"

La Princesa Twilight miró brevemente el escritorio antes de mirar a Rarity y sacudir la cabeza. "Yo..." Ella parecía insegura de cómo continuar su oración, y Rarity podría haber jurado que vio un sonrojo en las mejillas de la alicorn. "¿Te irás pronto?"

"Relativamente pronto, sí," respondió ella, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Había... cruzado una línea en alguna parte? "¿Por qué? ¿Preferiría que me vaya ahora?

La princesa Twilight negó con la cabeza. "No. Yo solo... no sé si tu cámara estará lista para cuando te vayas." Miró al suelo y frunció el ceño, aparentemente molesta. "Estoy teniendo problemas reensamblándola."

Rarity levantó la ceja. "¿Reensamblar mi cámara?"

La princesa Twilight asintió en silencio y le indicó a Rarity que la siguiera. Avanzaron por las hileras de estanterías hasta llegar a una mesa en la entrada principal, donde Elara se ocupó reorganizando las piezas de lo que treinta minutos atrás había sido la nueva _y cara_ cámara de Rarity.

"Pensé que habría instrucciones de montaje en el libro que proporcionaste, pero..." Levitó las piezas y las miró más de cerca.

"Eso es… Eso es porque... No está pensada para ser desarmada... "Rarity dijo en voz baja, viendo como la Princesa Twilight volvía a poner las piezas sobre la mesa con un abatido 'oh'

Si todos sus años en la industria de la moda no la hubieran ayudado a perfeccionar el arte de la "cara de póker", Rarity podría no haber sido capaz de enmascarar su horror. Se sintió débil de corazón, levitando las piezas rotas de la cámara y mirándolas. Si no le hubiera costado mil bits, habría dejado caer las piezas al suelo, en lugar de volver a colocarlas lentamente sobre la mesa.

"Yo... yo..." Se echó hacia atrás un poco, sus rodillas vacilaron, pero no fallaron únicamente porque no tenía un sillón para desmayarse. El cielo sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado la biblioteca sin una limpieza adecuada. Respiró hondo y apoyó el casco sobre su mejilla. El único consuelo posible que encontró fue que la Princesa Twilight no tenía idea. Probablemente. "Supongo que no hay nada que hacer... Casi mil bits por el desagüe..."

"¿¡Mil bits!?" Preguntó la princesa estupefacta, mirando de un lado a otro entre la cámara desmontada y Rarity con una mirada de total y absoluto horror. Agitó su casco violentamente en el aire, como si tratara de averiguar qué decir. "¡Pero podrías comprar una... una pequeña casa cerca del castillo con eso!" ella farfulló.

Rarity no pudo evitar reírse ante el horror de la princesa, a pesar del suyo propio. "Ya no. Me temo que el valor de los bits ha disminuido enormemente en los últimos mil años, princesa", explicó, lanzando su cámara una última mirada triste. No sería de su mayor interés detenerse demasiado en eso, por lo que rápidamente pasó a otras cosas.

A saber, sus claves para liberar a la Princesa Twilight.

"Bien entonces, tomaré mis cartas y seguiré mi camino," anunció, agarrando una pila de treinta cartas sobre las cuales había copiado la información a todos los libros perdidos de Twilight. "Ya es bastante tarde, y le prometí a mi madre que cuidaría a Sweetie Belle esta noche." Dado que eso generalmente incluía a Scootaloo, significaba que tendría menos tiempo para empacar para el viaje.

"¡No olvides mi libro!", Dijo rápidamente la Princesa Twilight, un gran volumen flotando a su lado mientras trotaba detrás de Rarity.

Rarity parpadeó. Se había olvidado por completo del libro, principalmente porque era la Princesa Twilight quien había insistido en que lo prestara. "Princesa, es amable de su parte permitirme sacar tantos libros, pero estaré ocupado empacando, así que no—"

"La fecha de regreso es en cuatro días", interrumpió la Princesa Twilight, empujando con fuerza el libro contra la alforja de Rarity. ¿Por qué era tan insistente en eso? ¿Y por qué la cantidad de días seguía acortándose? Honestamente, teniendo en cuenta que Rarity ya había devuelto dos libros de manera segura, uno pensaría que la Princesa confiaría en ella lo suficiente como para dejarla tenerlos más días, no_ menos_. "Volverás de tu viaje para entonces, ¿no?"

Rarity asintió, metió el libro dentro de su alforja y se detuvo justo en frente del túnel de salida. "¡Ciertamente! Sábado por la noche, para ser exactos. Prometo que me aseguraré de pasar a primera hora del domingo por la mañana, si le parece bien."

La Princesa Twilight asintió varias veces antes de trotar hacia la mesa donde estaban los restos de la cámara. Rarity la vio levitar todas las piezas de la cámara y en un instante, ellos y la princesa desaparecieron. Ya se había acostumbrado a que la princesa nunca se despidiera, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y entró en el túnel.

"¡Oh, Rarity, espera!"

Rarity se detuvo en seco y volvió a mirar hacia la biblioteca, encontrando a la Princesa parada a varios metros detrás.

"¿Si, princesa?"

La Princesa Twilight se movió torpemente por un momento. "Oh, eh ... adiós".

Rarity no pudo evitar reírse. "Adiós, Princesa Twilight", dijo ella, inclinándose ligeramente por si acaso.

Dicho esto, la Princesa Twilight asintió y se teletransportó, alentando a Rarity a sacudir juguetonamente la cabeza y continuar por el túnel.

El domingo entonces.

* * *

La ciudad de Canterlot era posiblemente uno de los lugares favoritos de Rarity, aunque solo fuera por lo mucho que deseaba vivir dentro de sus paredes blancas.

Teatro sofisticado, carreras emocionantes, tiendas extravagantemente elegantes, restaurantes arquitectónicamente magníficos, hermosos jardines y los mejores ponis se pueden encontrar en la capital de Equestria. Sin mencionar todas las horas de compras, visitar museos y simplemente trotar por la ciudad sintiéndose como la crème de la crème. En muchos sentidos, estar en Canterlot se sentía como un cuento de hadas para ella, y considerando su nuevo propósito detrás del viaje, bien podría considerarse la protagonista del cuento de hadas más nuevo de Equestria.

Y ese cuento de hadas en particular comenzaría, como deberían ser todas las buenas historias, con una audiencia con la realeza.

Tres princesas perdidas a lo largo de los siglos fueron encerradas alrededor del reino. La leyenda dijo que la princesa del sol estaba cerca de una cascada furiosa, la princesa de la luna estaba atrapada dentro de su propia montaña, y la última princesa estaba encerrada en una biblioteca subterránea.

Por ahora, sin embargo, el turismo era la principal prioridad de Rarity.

Incluso si iba a buscarlas, toda su existencia no giraría en torno a las princesas. Tenía una vida que seguir y, por horrible que pareciera, las princesas no iban a irse a ninguna parte. Ella y Fluttershy tenían una agenda muy ocupada por delante, y no tenía intención de estropear un buen viaje con su mejor amiga.

"¡Oh, Fluttershy! ¡Mira este collar! "señaló Rarity con entusiasmo, a un collar de esmeraldas en exhibición en uno de los puestos en el mercado de pulgas más grande de Canterlot.

Filas y filas de puestos que ofrecen todo tipo de objetos se extendieron por una enorme plaza. Con lo abarrotado que estaba el lugar, tomaría al menos varias horas atravesarlos a todos— no es que Rarity le molestase la multitud, por supuesto. Había traído su mejor collar de zafiro solo para la ocasión, y no podía decir que no se deleitaba con todas las yeguas que lo miraban boquiabiertas— lo que sabía que harían. El hecho de que ella fuera de Ponyville no significaba que no pudiera vestirse como si fuera de Canterlot, ¿no?

"¡Oh, y mira este!", Continuó, señalando un collar de rubíes en exhibición. Nada como los que había encontrado, pero muy bonito de todos modos.

Cuando la única respuesta que recibió fue una risita, miró a su alrededor y notó que Fluttershy miraba una de las imágenes de la biblioteca. La risita de Pegaso facilitó adivinar de qué fotografía se trataba.

"Una princesa de lo más elegante, ¿no es así?", Preguntó Rarity con una sonrisa, volviéndose hacia el estrado. Si bien no podía mostrar esa imagen en particular a la princesa Denza por razones obvias, no significaba que no podía guardarla para ella. _Una forma agradable y cómica de recordar el comienzo d__e__ mi... ¿amistad? con la princesa Twilight. Es curioso, quién hubiera pensado que algún día llamaría __mi__ amig__a__ a un fantasma._

Fluttershy asintió, riendo suavemente. "_Muy_ elegante."

El viaje en tren de Ponyville a Canterlot se había pasado sometiendo a Fluttershy a más historias sobre la princesa, así como a la decisión de Rarity de buscar los otras dos alicornios. No se había sorprendido de la reticencia de su amiga ante la idea de viajar a través de Equestria en una misión potencialmente peligrosa, pero las imágenes de la princesa Twilight habían cambiado un poco la aprensión de Fluttershy. Como Rarity había esperado, ofrecer una prueba real y tangible de la Princesa Twilight parecía estar haciendo maravillas para hacer que otros ponis creyeran su historia.

"Después de esto, iremos al emporio Floral de Faunas, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Fluttershy, trotando y pasando las fotografías a Rarity. Esta tienda especializada en el cuidado de las flores silvestres había sido la única solicitud de visita del pegaso. Teniendo en cuenta que su agenda estaba prácticamente llena de cosas que Rarity necesitaba hacer, sería negligente negar el único recado de su amiga.

"¡Por supuesto cariño! Y después de eso, debemos pasar por esa pintoresca heladería de la Quinta Avenida. Escuché que el helado que hacen es simplemente divino ", dijo Rarity, apartándose de los collares y siguiendo su camino.

Fue entonces cuando notó que se vendían libros en un puesto más alejado. Tal vez, si tenía _mucha_ suerte, ¡encontraría uno de los libros de la princesa Twilight!

"¡Sígueme, Fluttershy!", Gritó ella, marchando hacia el estrado.

El puesto, con un cartel decorado con el título de "Libros de viaje de Invierno y Primavera," era administrado por una anciana pegaso. A pesar de su edad, aún conservaba un vibrante pelaje de color ocre, y las gafas que llevaba daban una elegante apariencia intelectual. El puesto por sí solo era simple, lo cual era comprensible teniendo en cuenta que tenían que instalarse y desmontarse rápidamente.

"¡Oh, qué collar tan impresionante!", Exclamó la yegua, aplaudiendo y entrecerrando los ojos para mirar más de cerca las joyas de Rarity. "¡Nunca había visto nada igual!"

"Es bastante único, ¿no?" Respondió Rarity, distraídamente acariciando su collar mientras miraba los productos del puesto.

Al menos treinta libros de aspecto antiguo se colocaron cuidadosamente en el puesto. ¿No sería maravilloso si de alguna manera todos resultasen ser los libros perdidos de la Princesa Twilight? Rarity sacó su pila de cartas y comenzó a mirarlas, tratando de encontrar un título que coincidiera con los libros en el stand.

"¿Puedo ayudarte, querida?" Preguntó la yegua, reorganizando los libros para ayudar a Rarity a revisarlos más rápido.

"¡Ah, gracias!", Respondió Rarity, reconociendo el gesto sonriendo rápidamente a la yegua antes de volver a su verificación. "Y eso es muy amable de su parte, pero está bastante bien. Yo..." Bajó sus cartas con un suspiro abatido. "Me temo que no tiene ninguno de los libros que estoy buscando."

En cierto modo, no podía decir que estaba completamente devastada, ya que habría sido demasiada coincidencia para que un libro de más de mil años tuviera —¿_Mil años_? Miró el libro en las gradas: gastado, el cuero que habían hecho pedazos, las páginas manchadas por el uso. Se le acababa de ocurrir que no había forma posible de que los libros de la Princesa Twilight sobrevivieran al paso del tiempo. Más aún si se extendieran por la tierra en lugar de ser cuidadosamente conservados.

El corazón de Rarity cayó. ¿Significaba eso que Twilight no puede ser liberada?

"¡Dios mío, entiendo el dolor de no encontrar el libro que quieres, pero no hay necesidad de esa cara triste! Ven, ven, déjame mirar tus cartas —le pidió, señalando con su casco. Cuando una Rarity consternada hizo lo que se le indicó, la yegua anciana inspeccionó las cartas con los ojos entrecerrados. "Lo siento, querido, no reconozco la mayoría de estos títulos", dijo después de un minuto, pero antes de que el suspiro dramático de Rarity abandonara sus labios, continuó: "¡Sin embargo, _hay_ uno que parece familiar!"

"¿En serio?"

La yegua asintió, anotando el título de la tarjeta en un trozo de papel perdido. ¿Por qué no vuelves el próximo viernes? Mi esposo y yo nos iremos pronto de la ciudad, pero si lo encuentro, podría traerlo aquí cuando el mercado regrese."

"¡Oh, eso sería espléndido!", Exclamó Rarity, inmediatamente animándose. "Aunque desafortunadamente, no vivo aquí. Estoy de visita desde Ponyville."

La yegua sonrió ante eso. "¿Ponyville, dices? Mi esposo es muy aficionado a Ponyville," dijo, devolviendo las tarjetas a Rarity. "Él va allí una vez al año para visitar. A menudo me pregunto si debería ir con él, ya que de alguna manera _siempre_ olvida un libro mientras está allí. A veces pienso que solo los está regalando," agregó, sacudiendo la cabeza juguetonamente. En cuanto al libro, podría reunirme con usted mañana por la tarde, si lo desea. Tendríamos que establecer una hora y un lugar."

"¡Oh gracias! ¡Qué amable de tu parte!" Exclamó Rarity, tratando de no hacer que sus esperanzas aumentaran demasiado. Se emocionaría una vez que viera el libro, no antes.

Minutos después, una vez que se había intercambiado la información y se había acordado una hora para la reunión, Rarity y Fluttershy siguieron su camino. O habría seguido su camino si no hubieran sido interrumpidos por el sonido de trompetas lejanas. Los ponis a su alrededor jadearon sorprendidos y rápidamente se apresuraron, dejando a Rarity y Fluttershy mirando a su alrededor confundidos.

"¡Ah, parece que la princesa ha regresado de su visita a Saddle Arabia!" exclamó la yegua anciana. "¡Mejor apúrate si quieres tener la oportunidad de verla!"

Antes de que Fluttershy pudiera expresar su emoción, Rarity la tomó por el casco y se alejó galopando, agradeciendo a la anciana yegua en el proceso. Había pensado que la princesa ya estaría de regreso, pero simplemente no había manera de que perdiera la oportunidad de ver a la princesa ahora que había caído en su regazo, por así decirlo.

Las dos yeguas se abrieron paso entre la multitud de turistas y lugareños, todos clamando por echar un vistazo al evento. El sonido distante de la banda de música solo se hizo más y más fuerte a medida que se acercaban, ahogando el ruido de los ponis emocionados y las disculpas apresuradas de Fluttershy mientras Rarity se abría paso entre la multitud sin descanso. Cuando finalmente llegaron al borde de la acera, las dos yeguas maniobraron cuidadosamente alrededor de los ponis y observaron.

Los potros y las potras se subían a sus padres para tener una mejor vista del espectáculo, yeguas jóvenes sonriendo y desmayándose ante los soldados, los viejos ponis se quejaban de que la monarquía se había convertido en un espectáculo demasiado ruidoso; La emoción de la multitud era contagiosa. Todo esto se sumó a su ferviente deseo de ser parte de ese mundo de espectáculo y prestigio, glamour y ostentación.

Soldados de todos los rangos y tipos marcharon por las calles en líneas ordenadas, dirigidos por el estruendo de las trompetas de la banda real. Todos los trajes y uniformes, perfectamente elaborados, perfectamente diseñados; cómo envidiaba al pony a cargo del vestuario real. Su corazón parecía latir al ritmo de los fuertes pasos del soldado, sus ojos pegados a la esquina de la calle con la esperanza de ver por primera vez la carroza real.

Y se sorprendió deseando que la Princesa Twilight pudiera estar allí para ver.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron disipados por el fuerte sonido de otra trompeta y los efusivos gritos de la multitud, señalando la llegada de la pareja real.

La Princesa Cadenza Armor la Décima y su esposo, el Príncipe Silver Lance, entraron a la calle sentados en un hermoso carro dorado. El Príncipe Silver Lance, un magnífico unicornio con un hermoso abrigo azul y una crin blanca perla, levantó su casco delantero, su capa cayó de su hombro mientras lo hacía. La multitud inmediatamente se calló en respuesta, cada ojo mirando a la pareja.

Una vez que todo estuvo en silencio, la princesa Denza se paró sobre el carro, y Rarity sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Aunque la Princesa Twilight era, bueno, una princesa, no daba escalofríos a Rarity por la misma razón que la Princesa Denza lo hacía. Era_L__a __P__rincesa_ que Rarity había escuchado toda su vida, la que había soñado conocer y, si los cielos lo permiten, trabajar en el castillo, días tras días diseñando elegantes vestidos para la amada princesa de Equestria.

"Es _taaaan_ bonita", suspiró una potra sentada junto a los cascos de Rarity, mirando a Denza como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

La princesa había heredado el pelaje rosa pálido de su madre, y su abuela antes de ella. Brillaba bajo la luz del sol, complementada perfectamente por la capa de seda plateada que colgaba de su cuerpo y cubría su cutie mark. Su melena violeta estaba atada en un moño de aspecto complicado, ocultando las rayas rosadas que acentuaban su melena que solo eran visibles en las raras ocasiones en que la dejaba caer en público.

La princesa Denza sonrió brillantemente y saludó, con vítores de admiración surgiendo de la multitud entusiasta, entre los que se encontraban Rarity y Fluttershy. La princesa y el príncipe saludaron con toda la gracia y delicadeza que se esperaban de ellos. El Príncipe Silver Lance se inclinó para susurrarle algo a su esposa, y ella se echó a reír, acariciándose contra él por un segundo. Oh, qué perfectos eran, la pareja real.

Ella nunca lo admitiría, por supuesto, pero Rarity estaba tan envidiosa de ellos. En cierto modo, ¿no era ese el sueño de tantas yeguas? Cómo deseaba estar en ese carro dorado, sentada junto a un apuesto príncipe, el amor de su vida, saludando a una multitud que lo adoraba. Cómo soñaba con que su príncipe le susurrara cosas al oído, haciéndola reír y sentirse feliz en todos los sentidos de la palabra, en todos los aspectos de su vida.

¿No sería maravilloso?

Salió de su sueño al sonido de una trompeta y observó mientras el carro y los soldados continuaban su camino. Sus ojos todavía estaban pegados a la princesa hasta que el carro desapareció en la esquina de la calle. La multitud comenzó a dispersarse ahora que la princesa y el príncipe se habían ido. La mayoría no los vería hasta el próximo desfile, ¿pero Rarity?

Rarity los vería muy pronto.

* * *

Justo después de visitar la tienda de Fluttershy, por supuesto.

"Creo que deberíamos estar cerca de la plaza que mencionó el guardia", anunció Fluttershy, guiando a Rarity dentro de uno de los muchos callejones de Canterlot. Un guardia les había dicho que la tienda se podía encontrar cerca de la estatua de "La maestra," pero aún no habían tenido mucha suerte. "Dijo que la estatua no sería difícil de reconocer."

Es cierto que Rarity no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda. Su mente seguía deambulando de regreso a la princesa Denza, ensayando una y otra vez el discurso elocuente con el que iba a convencer a la Princesa de ayudar... a la otra Princesa. ¿La princesa Denza creería en el cuento de hadas? Ella era descendiente de una de las princesas, ¿no? De todos los ponis, ella tenía que ser creyente.

"¡Oh, ahí está!"

La voz de Fluttershy sacó a Rarity de sus pensamientos. Ella vio que habían llegado a una pequeña plaza con una gran estatua en el medio. El lugar estaba extrañamente vacío teniendo en cuenta que era temporada turística para Canterlot, pero Rarity no se quejaba. Bueno, quizás un poco, considerando que no había nadie para admirar su collar.

Fluttershy inmediatamente se apresuró hacia la tienda, dejando a Rarity atrás. Las flores silvestres no eran realmente su área de especialización, por lo que decidió echar un vistazo más de cerca a la magnífica estatua de mármol. A medida que se acercaba, notó un leve aura mágica azul que impregnaba la estatua, sin duda para preservarla de cualquier tipo de daño.

La estatua representaba una bella princesa alicornio y una pequeña potra. La princesa, sentada sobre sus patas traseras, miró a la potra con una sonrisa amable, su ala cuidadosamente rodeada por la poni más joven. Aunque era de mármol, la princesa alicornio parecía que cobraría vida en cualquier momento.

La potra del unicornio estaba mirando a la princesa con una sonrisa brillante. _Qué curioso__... Parece vagamente familiar..._ pensó Rarity, inclinando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos. Si no fuera por la falta de alas, la ausencia de Cutie Mark y el hecho de que la potra estaba sonriendo, tendría un parecido sorprendente con la Princesa Twilight. _Tal vez __el estilo__ de la princesa estaba de moda en los viejos tiempos_. La base de las estatuas estaba decorada con varias tallas del sol. También había una inscripción en ella.

_La Maestra_

"Bonitas estatuas, ¿verdad?"

Rarity se dio la vuelta para encontrar a un guardia pegaso de pie junto a ella. ¿De dónde había venido? "¡Oh, uhm, sí! Son bastante bellas de hecho.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se quitó el yelmo para revelar una melena azul oscuro que combinaba maravillosamente con su pelaje blanco. "Debes ser de fuera de la ciudad. Tú y tu amiga parecían un poco perdidos antes. Pasaste por mi estación de patrulla dos veces," explicó, sonriendo descaradamente. "Tres veces y te habría detenido para preguntar si necesitabas ayuda."

Las mejillas de Rarity se pusieron rojas. Genial, había actuado como una turista despistada frente a un guardia atractivo. Ciertamente estaba en el camino correcto para encontrarse con el Príncipe Azul.

"Oh, bueno, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí", dijo, riendo nerviosamente y jugando con su melena. "¡Pero encontramos el lugar eventualmente! ¡No es necesario rescatarnos! "Cuando el guardia le sonrió, se volvió hacia la estatua antes de que sus mejillas se pusieran aún más rojas. "La maestra y su alumna, supongo. Es raro ver una estatua de una alicornio que no sea la princesa Denza ".

"Hay dos estatuas de alicorn más, en realidad. La "Vigilante de sueños" está cerca de aquí. Es mi favorita." Hizo una pausa y asintió con la cabeza hacia uno de los callejones de salida. ¡Podría llevarte a verlo, si quieres! Y tu amigo también, por supuesto," agregó rápidamente.

_¡Ay ay! Rarity, ¡tal vez todavía puedas encontrar a tu Príncipe Azul!_

Rarity levantó una ceja y sonrió. "Oh querido, ¿pero no dijiste que estabas de patrulla? ¡Ciertamente no quisiera meterte en problemas!"

El guardia se sonrojó y se frotó la nuca. "Cierto ... ¿supongo que mi oferta podría tener lugar después de que termine mi turno?", Preguntó, recibiendo solo una risita en respuesta. Se aclaró la garganta y jugó con su casco. "Entonces, ¿qué te trae a la capital?"

Rarity se enderezó. "Bueno, si debes saberlo, mi mejor amiga y yo habíamos planeado venir por un tiempo", explicó. Hizo una pausa para lograr un efecto dramático y agregó: "Y espero que me concedan una audiencia con la princesa Denza."

Su expresión cambió a una seria. "¿Oh? ¿A qué hora? Estaré en servicio de escolta de invitados esta noche."

"Oh, eh, bueno... todavía no tengo una cita programada," admitió, moviéndose incómoda cuando él levantó las cejas.

"¿Ah no?" Preguntó sorprendido. "¿Qué, estabas planeando caminar hasta el castillo, usar tu fascinante apariencia y encanto para conseguir una audiencia con la princesa Denza?", Bromeó, la sonrisa volviendo a su rostro.

Rarity rió tontamente ante el sutil cumplido. "Quizás..." admitió. A decir verdad, había considerado llevarlo a la corte real, pero no estaba segura de que le gustaría hablar de la Princesa Twilight frente a tantos ponis. Probablemente sería ya domingo para cuando terminase de mostrar las fotos a todos los ponis de la habitación. "¿Sabrías dónde y cuándo puedo programar una cita para hoy?"

El semental sacudió la cabeza y se lamió los dientes. "Lamento decir que es demasiado tarde para hoy. Solo puede programar una cita al mediodía. Te sugiero que esperes hasta mañana y te dirijas al castillo antes de eso. El secretario en jefe siempre está en el vestíbulo durante ese tiempo, así que solo tienes que hablar con ella."

Los oídos de Rarity cayeron ante las noticias. "Pero... ¡Mi tren a casa sale mañana por la noche! ¡Necesitaría poder ver a la princesa Denza solo unas horas después de haber hecho la cita, y eso es prácticamente imposible!"

"¿Por qué no te quedas hasta el domingo, entonces? A tu amiga no le importaría quedarse aquí otro día, ¿verdad?"

Por mucho que a Rarity le hubiera encantado quedarse otro día en Canterlot, sabía que era inviable. "No puedo", dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando profundamente. "Me reuniré con un poni en casa el domingo. Sería terriblemente grosero de mi parte no aparecer a verla después de que le prometí que lo haría. Gimió, y se puso un casco en la frente. Organizar otro viaje a Canterlot sería una molestia, y no ayudó que ya hubiera gastado tanto dinero en... su cámara rota.

"¡No te rindas!", Dijo el guardia alentador, volviendo a ponerse el casco y guiñando un ojo. "¡Quizás la suerte esté de tu lado!"

"¿Debo suponer 'Suerte' es tu nombre?", Preguntó Rarity con su sonrisa más deslumbrante.

El semental se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. "No, el nombre es Held Shield. Pero estoy seguro de que debe significar suerte en algún idioma," insistió. "Sin embargo, tengo que irme ahora". Luego se inclinó ante Rarity, provocando otra serie de risitas de ella, y comenzó a trotar. "¡La próxima vez que nos veamos, seré yo quien la lleve a la princesa, señorita Perdida!"

"¡Tengo un nombre, para que sepas! Respondió ella.

"¡Y no puedo esperar para descubrir cuál es!"

Y con eso, Held Shield desapareció en un callejón, perdiendo a Fluttershy en menos de un minuto. La extasiada pegaso salió de la tienda llevando no menos de tres bolsas llenas de todo tipo de herramientas de jardinería, colocándolas cuidadosamente en el piso al lado de la estatua y contando los artículos dentro.

Rarity esperó hasta que su amiga terminó y todo estaba en orden para hablar, "¿Lista para ir, cariño?" ¡Podrían ir a buscar ese helado! Y tal vez pasar por el teatro o dar un paseo por el parque ahora que no habría reunión con la princesa Denza esa tarde.

"¡Ah, sí! Conseguí todo lo que quería ", exclamó Fluttershy, sonriendo agradecida cuando Rarity recogió una de las bolsas más pequeñas para llevar. "¡Lamento haber tardado tanto! Había tantas cosas, y el buen comerciante me daba consejos para mi jardinería."

"¡No te preocupes, cariño! Tuve la conversación más encantadora con un guardia de la ciudad bastante atractivo. Ahora entiendo por qué todas esas yeguas estaban prácticamente desmayándose por esos soldados durante el desfile. ¡Y no me mires así, no fui una de ellas! "Protestó, resoplando cuando Fluttershy se rió juguetonamente de ella. "Ahora bien, salgamos antes de que la cola en la heladería se alargue demasiado."

"¿No deberíamos ir al castillo primero?", Sugirió Fluttershy, trotando junto a Rarity y atando cuidadosamente las bolsas a su alforja. "Eso es más importante que el helado, ¿no?"

Rarity suspiró dramáticamente, agitando suavemente su casco con un movimiento despectivo. "No hay castillo hoy, parece. El guardia me dijo que aparentemente habíamos perdido la fecha límite para programar una cita, así que tendré que ir alrededor del mediodía de mañana. Es un poco _demasiado_ cerca para mi gusto, pero realmente no deseo retrasar esto más."

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

Rarity sacudió la cabeza. "No es necesario, cariño, pero gracias por ofrecerte. No debería llevarme mucho tiempo, y no quisiera que te pierdas el turismo por mi culpa."

Era solo un procedimiento simple después de todo. Entra, haz una cita, reza para que el horario de la princesa sea mágicamente libre para el día, conoce a la princesa, convencela de la existencia de la princesa Twilight, haz un plan de rescate, luego ve a casa y toma una taza de té.

_¿Qué podría salir mal, realmente?_

La respuesta a su pregunta era, desafortunadamente: muchas cosas.

* * *

Tal como le aconsejó Held Shield, se dirigió al castillo antes de las doce, con la intención de conseguir su cita lo antes posible. Con pasos seguros, siguió el camino apropiado hasta que la entrada principal se alzó en la distancia, dos guardias patrullando la puerta cerrada.

Al verlo, su confianza disminuyó y sus pasos se volvieron menos pronunciados, menos apresurados. Su discurso, tan claro en su mente ni siquiera cinco minutos antes, ahora parecía falto, defectuoso, y no podía recordar adecuadamente la mitad. Se detuvo en seco y sacó las fotos que había traído. Aunque la fotografía "apropiada" de la Princesa Twilight fue inspiradora, fue la foto absolutamente ridícula de ella lo que realmente ayudó a Rarity a recuperar algunos de sus nervios perdidos. Volvió a poner las fotos en su alforja y siguió su camino, revitalizada por las "elegantes" expresiones de la Princesa.

A diferencia de Held Shield, los dos guardias en la puerta parecían cualquier cosa menos amigables. O vigilar la puerta era una tarea mucho menos agradable que patrullar la ciudad, o simplemente había tenido suerte cuando conoció a Held Shield.

"Declare sus asuntos", ordenó el guardia de la izquierda mientras se acercaba.

Extraño, ¿no había dicho Rift que era una secretaria quien se encargaría de hacer la cita? ¿Tenía que pasar una prueba preliminar para poder tener la oportunidad de programar una reunión con la princesa Denza?

"Buscando una audiencia con la princesa Denza. Tengo... información que podría ayudarla en un antiguo... ¿problema?

"¿Un problema antiguo?" preguntó el guardia, levantando una ceja.

Rarity no respondió de inmediato. "Er, bueno..." Se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que sonaría si dijera la verdad, pero no había venido preparada con una mentira lo suficientemente buena como para atraer a su audiencia. Metió la mano dentro de su alforja y sacó las fotos, mirando de un lado a otro entre ellos y el guardia. "Bueno, yo..."

El guardia echó un vistazo a las fotos y exhaló un suspiro sufrido. "Aquí vamos de nuevo." Él rodó los ojos y Rarity juró que podía escuchar el otro gemido. Los dos se miraron y el que estaba frente a Rarity preguntó: "¿Quieres tomar este?"

"De ninguna manera, es tu turno," respondió el otro.

El guardia dejó escapar un suspiro y miró a Rarity. "Ven conmigo." La condujo por un pasillo, a través de una serie de puertas, y dentro de una habitación que estaba llena de fotos. Señaló la mesa y dijo: "Póngalas allí."

Las imágenes eran una burla de las que ella sostenía; imágenes mal enfocadas y mal impresas que podrían haber sido Pezuña Grande tan pronto como la Princesa. Había pocos donde se podía ver una yegua real, pero era dolorosamente claro las alas que eran, si no falsas, al menos malformadas. ¿Cuántos ponis habían venido afirmando haber encontrado a las princesas perdidas? ¿Alguno de ellos había estado diciendo la verdad, o habían sido descartados tal como la misma Rarity estaba siendo ignorada?

"¡Pero yo tengo pruebas reales!" Protestó ella.

El semental resopló y volvió a rodar los ojos. "Estoy segura de que sí, señorita. ¿Dónde la encontró?" Tomó una de las fotos de la pared y la empujó groseramente hacia ella. "¿En el sótano de tu casa?" Puso la foto sobre la mesa y tomó otra. "¿O tal vez ella se te apareció milagrosamente en la bañera? ¿O estuvo escondida debajo de tu cama todo el tiempo? ¿Qué tal si esperas a que el próximo pony se detenga afirmando que encontró a una de las princesas y comparan notas, eh?" Él resopló de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza. "Mire, señorita, no tenemos tiempo para esto, y puedo decirle en este momento que la princesa tampoco. No estoy segura de quién cree que somos, esperando que creamos—"

"¡No estoy inventando esto!" Rarity exclamó, golpeando su casco contra el piso. Ella tomó sus fotografías y se las mostró. "¿Te parecen falsas? ¿Por qué demonios inventaría esto? ¡¿Qué podría obtener de ello?!"

"Me supera," gruñó el guardia, tomando las fotos de sus cascos e inspeccionándolos. "Estas son bastante buenas, lo admito. ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Una biblioteca?" preguntó, revolviendo las fotografías.

"Una biblioteca _subterránea_," corrigió ella. "En medio del bosque Everfree".

"¿El Bosque _Everfree_? ¿Has estado vagando por ese lugar? Dios, señorita, debes haber perdido la cabeza", exclamó, volviendo a poner las fotos en la mesa y resoplando de nuevo. "¡¿Por qué la princesa estaría allí de todos los lugares?! ¿Y qué estabas haciendo allí para 'encontrarla'?"

Rarity no sabía cuánto más podía soportar su actitud. Solo podía esperar que él no la empujara más allá de su límite.

"Una biblioteca subterránea, ¿eh? ¡Qué mágico!" dijo, sonriéndole de una manera que ella encontraba innecesariamente condescendiente. "Apuesto a que también la ves en tus sueños, ¿eh?" continuó, trotando hacia la pared y arrancando un dibujo. Lo empujó hacia ella, dándole una buena vista del dibujo de crayón infantil de una sonriente alicornio azul con una marca de luna creciente. "¿La _'Princesa Wooona'_ también te protege de las pesadillas?"

Rarity se mordió el labio._Eres mejor que eso, Rarity, cabeza alta._A pesar del comportamiento increíblemente grosero del semental, no le convenía ser descortés con él si quería su cooperación.

Ella sonrió levemente y suavemente apartó su frente. "Me temo que no, pero—"

Tan pronto como su antebrazo había sido bajado, lo levantó nuevamente, aún empujando el dibujo hacia ella. "Sabes, este pony nos ha estado enviando cartas durante años. Tal vez deberíamos darle su dirección para que puedas 'encontrar' a las otras princesas, ¿eh?" Con cada palabra, él dio un paso hacia ella, obligándola a retroceder. "Tal vez deberías comenzar un club de búsqueda de princesas juntos, ¿eh?"

"¿Podrías porf—"

"¿No sería divertido? ¿Dejar de molestarnos?"

Cuando Rarity golpeó la mesa, finalmente había tenido suficiente. "¡Oh, ya para eso, idiota!" espetó ella, empujando al guardia con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que lo tirara al suelo, pisoteando el casco cuando cayó también. No fue hasta que él le dirigió una mirada increíble desde el suelo que ella se dio cuenta exactamente a _quién_ acababa de asaltar.

El guardia la miró como si ñe hubiera dado una bofetada en la cara y, a fin de cuentas, bien podría haberlo hecho. Se puso de pie, alto e intimidante, y entrecerró los ojos. "No deberías haber hecho eso."

Rarity retrocedió, las orejas apretadas contra su cráneo, el corazón latía en su pecho, el miedo corría por sus venas.

...Por otra parte, él _había_ sido extremadamente grosero. Rarity se mantuvo firme, tragando con fuerza.

Sin embargo, para su consternación, el semental cruzó la habitación y agarró unas llaves negras que colgaban de la pared. Oh no, pensó, entrando en pánico. _No está planeando encarcelarme, ¿verdad?_ _¡Fluttershy me estará esperando! ¡__E__stará __preocupadísima__! _Ella se alejó varios pasos de él, sacudiendo la cabeza lastimosamente. "¡Espera, por favor, no seamos precipitados!"

"Debería haber pensado en eso antes de _atacarme_, señora", ladró, abriendo un cajón de una mesa cercana y sacando las esposas. "Quizás encuentres a otra princesa en las mazmorras para hacerte compañía."

* * *

_Entrada de diario № 2015_

_Rarity trajo un dispositivo muy interesante hoy. Se llama cámara fotográfica instantánea, y puede hacer ilustraciones perfectamente vívidas y realistas de cualquier cosa en menos de un minuto. Sin embargo, son extremadamente costosos. Desmonté el dispositivo de Rarity para estudiar más a fondo su mecánica, pero me temo que Rarity no estaba demasiado emocionada por mis acciones._

_Después de eso, se fue para prepararse para ir a Canter Capitol, que ahora se llama Canterlot. Los descendientes de Shining Armor y Cadance residen allí actualmente, y aunque me hubiera gustado pedirle a Rarity que traiga una fotografía, parece que ahora es imposible._

_En este momento, debo arreglar su dispositivo. Necesito ver cómo se ve el mundo exterior. Rarity misma parece normal, y no ha mencionado nada inusual sobre su mundo. La única forma en que puedo verificar mis suposiciones basadas en la leyenda es tener hechos, y Rarity no es confiable a este respecto. No es que no confíe en su juicio (aunque tengo algunas reservas; por mucho que quisiera, todavía no puedo entender por qué habría regresado después de apresurarla contra una estantería), pero podría ser parcial. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría saber si su mundo es inusual cuando podría considerar que los eventos inusuales son normales?_

_También estoy satisfecha con los otros artículos que trajo. El dispositivo de cronometraje y el horario que me dio me ayudaron enormemente. Ya me he llenado de actividades durante las próximas dos semanas, y espero que esto me ayude a organizarme nuevamente. Necesito reorganizar la biblioteca para buscar la carpeta. Creo que buscaré códigos, ya que no recuerdo la última vez que lo hice. Comenzaré mirando la primera letra de cada párrafo de cada libro, y quizás encuentre la clave. Debería tener tiempo suficiente para hacerlo antes de que Rarity regrese el domingo._

_Todo el día está libre de actividades, así que puedo concentrarme en su visita por completo. Tengo varias preguntas sobre las que me gustaría preguntar, y encontré algunos libros que podría interesarle leer. Espero que así sea. Estoy esperando su visita. Es extraño, pero no recuerdo la última vez que esperaba algo desde que Owlowiscious y su compañera llegaron a mi biblioteca hace mucho tiempo._

_Sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo que tengo, el dispositivo de Rarity debería seguir siendo mi principal prioridad. Me gustaría hacer algunos ajustes para que funcione mejor que antes. Espero que los encuentre útiles._

* * *

Si había un lugar en Canterlot que Rarity nunca había querido visitar, y mucho menos quedarse, eran las mazmorras oscuras y sucias del castillo. Dulces cielos, estaban tan sucias, tan frías, tan tristes; tenía que ser inequino someter a alguien a pasar la noche en un lugar tan horrible.

Se paseó por la habitación, sus pasos y murmullos resonaron por los pasillos de piedra. La yegua de guardia continuaba lanzando miradas sucias a Rarity; ella había descubierto rápidamente que callar a Rarity solo daba como resultado que el unicornio se paseara aún más fuerte. Aunque tenía derecho a guardar silencio, se negó rotundamente a hacerlo.

¿Cuántas horas había estado allí?

Se sintió como una eternidad, y a juzgar por el color oscuro del cielo visible más allá de su ventana enrejada, sabía que ya habían pasado varias horas. Los guardias al menos habían sido lo suficientemente civilizados como para contactar a Fluttershy para decirle que Rarity estaría indispuesta hasta la mañana siguiente, que fue cuando la dejaron salir. Al menos su amiga había prometido resolver todo el asunto con la yegua del mercado.

"Humillante", murmuró, apretando los dientes y deteniéndose. "Eso fue. Humillante".

Y sin embargo, a pesar de eso, su único arrepentimiento por sus acciones fue que Fluttershy terminara sola en la gran ciudad por la noche.

Su mente volvió al guardia y su sangre hirvió. Ese miserable guardia ni siquiera la había dejado hablar o explicar su situación. Apenas había recibido una palabra antes de que él comenzara su aluvión de suposiciones condescendientes. ¿Quién lo dejaría estar a cargo de algo en primer lugar?

Sobre todo, más que humillada y ofendida, estaba frustrada. Justo como cuando Fluttershy no le había creído, pero ahora la frustración se había triplicado. ¿Era así como la Princesa Twilight se había sentido durante mil años, atrapada en su biblioteca, incapaz de hacer algo para salvarse? ¿O era peor para Rarity ya que ella tenía todos los medios para contarle a los demás, pero nadie le creía?

Tal vez es por eso que nadie antes había "encontrado" a las princesas antes. ¿Habían sido ignorados? ¿Obligados a renunciar a la princesa que habían encontrado? Qué horrible, vivir con ese conocimiento por el resto de la vida y ser completamente incapaz de hacer algo para ayudar.

Se sentó, enterró la cara en sus cascos y suspiró. "¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto siquiera?"

_Esa es la pregunta del millón, ¿no?_

Allí, en su prisión, sin nada más que hacer que perderse en sus pensamientos, su situación finalmente la atrapó. Hace menos de un mes, la idea de una princesa perdida dentro de un bosque era una idea que habría considerado inmediatamente como un cuento de hadas y nada más, sin embargo, hoy había planeado convencer al gobernante de Equestria de que había una princesa dentro de una biblioteca. en el bosque Everfree.

¿Se había dejado llevar por la sensación de aventura? ¿Se había dejado tentar a la locura por la idea de participar en un gran cuento de hadas? ¿La princesa Twilight de alguna manera la había hechizado para que la ayudara?

_La Princesa Twilight..._

¿Por qué estaba Rarity encerrada en una mazmorra por el bien de una princesa fantasmal? ¡Una princesa fantasmal que la había atacado y roto su cámara cara, nada menos! ¡Que la había hecho pasar casi tres horas perdida en un laberinto...! Que se había disculpado por atacarla... Que había agradecido a Rarity por querer ayudar... Y que la había detenido, sólo para decir adiós...

Su mente volvió a la encantadora curiosidad que la princesa había tenido por la cámara, y Rarity apenas podía contener una sonrisa. Por supuesto, la sonrisa desapareció tan pronto como llegó, desapareciendo ante la idea de romper su promesa a la Princesa Twilight. El tren probablemente ya se había ido, y ella sinceramente dudaba que pudieran encontrar asientos el domingo por la mañana o incluso por la tarde trenes de regreso a Ponyville.

"No le importará, ¿verdad?" Rarity susurró para sí misma, quitando sus cascos y mirando tristemente al suelo. _No, por supuesto que no le importará. ¡Estará tan ocupada con sus libros y la cámara que apenas notará que ni siquiera vine el día que prometí!_

_¿Verdad?_


	7. Acto I, 05-La Biblioteca del Dragón

/ LA BIBLIOTECA ENCANTADA (THE ENCHANTED LIBRARY)

/ Por Monochromatic

/ Libro primero, Acto I ~ Secretos en los Libros

/ Capítulo 05 ~ La Biblioteca del Dragón

* * *

_"Shining Armor, ¿es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Ordenaste a los soldados regresar al castillo? ¡No puedes hacer eso!"_

"_Cadance y yo no tenemos otra opción. ¡Viste cómo reaccionó __la corte__ a las noticias! ¡No podemos arriesgarnos a poner al resto del reino en pánico! Tenemos que pensar en_—"

_"¡No! ¿Qué hay de la __P__rincesa Celestia y Luna? ¿Qué hay de Twilight? ¡Están ahí afuera! __Tienes que__ enviar más soldados a__l bosque de__ Ponyv_—"

_"¡Ella no está ahí! ¡Tú mismo nos dijiste que se había ido!"_

"_¡Estaba equivocado! ¡Tenemos que __buscar__ de nuevo! __T__iene que __estar_—_"_

_"¡Ya hemos buscado por todas partes! ¡Todos piensan que las mató!"_

_"¡No están muert__as__! __No puede e__st__ar__ muerta! Cadance, tú_—"

"_Nosotros... __tenemos que__ pensar en el reino. Es in__ú__til. ¡Sabes que la maldición que nos impuso nos impide hacer cualquier cosa para encontrarlos! Y ya dijimos que nuestr__a__ potr__illa__ llegará en unos pocos meses y_—_"_

"_¿__T__u potr__illa__? Tu potr__illa__?! __Ustedes__... l__a__s está__n__ abandonando por_—_¡__**traidores! **__¡L__as__ encontraré yo mismo! ¡No __los necesito a ustedes, ni a su… potra__!"_

* * *

Nada había despertado la creatividad de Rarity como estar encarcelada. Tal vez era porque no tenía nada más que hacer, tal vez fue porque su inspiración brillaba más cuando se sumergía en la oscuridad, o tal vez simplemente necesitaba algún tipo de distracción. Al menos también mantenía su mente ocupada de el olor pútrido de... lo que sea que fuera esa cosa negra en la esquina.

Para su gran fortuna, la punta de la cuchara que había usado para su repugnante cena funcionaba como un lápiz, dejando visibles marcas blancas de arañazos en las paredes grises. El guardia que estaba junto a la puerta miraba molesto a Rarity de vez en cuando, pero obviamente sin preocuparse lo suficiente como para evitar que el unicornio dibujara.

Es cierto que el diseño del vestido inspirado en la cárcel no iba bien con los mensajes groseros y explícitos que los habitantes anteriores de la celda habían dejado, pero el lugar necesitaba desesperadamente algún _décor_. Debería concertar otra reunión con la princesa Denza, aunque solo fuera para rediseñar las mazmorras. Honestamente, ya no vivían en la Edad Media.

"¡Viene el teniente, Lock!" Gritó una voz desde fuera de la habitación, y la guardia de Rarity se enderezó rápidamente.

¿El _teniente_? pensó Rarity, mirando brevemente hacia la entrada de la habitación antes de volver a mirar hacia otro lado. Justo lo que ella necesitaba. Otro guardia que se burlaría de ella por lo que había hecho, sin duda. ¿Por qué no podía quedarse sola?

"¡Ah, teniente Shield!"

Preparándose, Rarity respiró hondo, se volvió para mirar a su nuevo visitante y sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Aunque ahora llevaba una armadura azul ártico, Rarity todavía la reconoció como "Príncipe Azul" del día anterior. Oh cielos, y esa nueva armadura de alguna manera lo hacía ver aún más guapo. Cómo deseaba ahora que hubiera una habitación a la que pudiera huir, esconderse de la inevitable conversación incómoda con el soldado, pero su celda emostró ser muy buena en su función.

_Demasiado para un segundo encuentro romántico..._

"No hay incidentes que reportar, señor!" la yegua exclamó con orgullo, lanzando a Rarity una mirada sucia antes de volverse hacia su superior. "Aunque ha estado garabateando en las paredes un buen rato."

Held Shield miró a Rarity. Fue solo por un momento, pero el tiempo suficiente para incomodarla y mirar hacia otro lado. "Gracias, Lock Pin. ¿Podrías abrir la puerta, por favor? Su voz sonó, sonando mucho menos agradable y encantadora que el día anterior. "La prisionera es libre de irse."

Rarity parpadeó, alzó la vista y se unió al guardia para darle una mirada incrédula. ¿Tal vez él era su Príncipe Azul todavía?

El pasador de bloqueo se movió incómodo. "¿T-teniente?" Preguntó, mirando de un lado a otro entre Rarity y Held Shield. "¿Está se—" Una ceja levantada rápidamente la silenció, incitándola a agarrar las llaves que colgaban de la pared. "¡Er, quiero decir, sí, señor! ¡Enseguida, señor!"

Al tintinear las llaves, la puerta se abrió y la yegua dio un paso atrás para que Rarity pudiera irse. En cambio, el unicornio simplemente se paró dentro de su celda, parpadeando en la salida. ¿Dónde estaba la trampa? Tenía que haber una trampa, ¿no?

"Puede salir de la celda ahora", le señaló Held luego de un momento. Luego le sonrió a Rarity y continuó: "¿A menos que quieras quedarte otra noche? No puedo imaginar que se esté muy cómodo allí, pero si te has encariñado con el lugar..."

_E__strellas __en el cielo__, no, gracias._

"¡No no!"

Rarity salió apresuradamente de la celda, no deseando en lo más mínimo quedarse un minuto más allí. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el guardia cerró la puerta. Se sacudió el polvo, tratando de limpiar su abrigo de toda la suciedad, lodo y mugre que abundaba en las celdas de la prisión, pero se detuvo cuando notó que todos la miraban fijamente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al final descubrió que no tenía nada que decir.

Held le sonrió al guardia. "Gracias, Lock Pin". Miró a Rarity y asintió hacia la puerta. "Nos iremos ahora."

Después de que la guardia lo saludó, se fue, sin molestarse en darle una segunda mirada a Rarity.

Ella lo siguió fuera de la habitación en silencio, sin atreverse a hablar por miedo a ser arrojada de vuelta. Su cambio de actitud la desconcertó, pero no podía darse el lujo de ir en contra de su potencial salvador. Atravesaron el castillo y pasaron junto a otros guardias que saludaron a Held pero miraron a Rarity con recelo. Era como si todos supieran que había atacado a uno de sus camaradas. De hecho, por cómo los ponis amaban los rumores y chismes, estaba segura de que todos sabían quién era ella.

Rarity trató de admirar el interior del castillo mientras pasaban por un pasillo lleno de diamantes y espejos, pero se encontró incapaz de concentrarse en nada más que Held Shield. No tenía idea de a dónde la llevaba, pero con algo de suerte era a la salida, o para ver a la princesa Denza.

Algún tiempo después, obtuvo su respuesta en forma de dos grandes puertas del castillo. Estaba bastante molesta al reconocer a los dos sementales cercanos, y no pudo evitar frenar su trote. Held se dio cuenta y se volvió para ofrecerle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"No hay necesidad de estar tan callada," dijo, mirando de vuelta al frente. "No voy a sostener nada de lo que digas en tu contra, ¿sabes?"

Cuando llegaron a los dos guardias, su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Tomó una expresión mucho más intimidante y miró a los dos sementales, ambos ahora tristes y avergonzados en lugar de intimidantes y condescendientes. Echaron una mirada a Rarity antes de saludar a Held. Sin embargo, el soldado que había encarcelado a Rarity hizo un buen trabajo al evitar el contacto visual con su superior, con la cola metida entre sus patas traseras.

"Teniente..." dijeron a medias, haciendo una mueca cuando el ceño de Held solo se profundizó.

"Spades," dijo Held, mirando brevemente al carcelero de Rarity antes de volverse hacia el otro semental. "Como guardia, ¿qué valores representan usted y los Clubs?"

"¡Representamos los valores de la princesa Cadenza, señor!" Spades respondió de inmediato, se incorporó y pisoteó el suelo. Sus palabras sacaron una sonrisa de Held, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los Clubes, que parecían cada vez más como si quisiera estar en otro lugar que no fuera allí.

"Excelente, Spades" dijo Held, volviéndose para mirar a Clubs. "Ahora dime, ¿provocar a los ponis para que te ataquen y luego encarcelarlos por responder a dicha agresión es uno de los valores de la princesa Cadenza?"

"N-no, señor!" Spades respondió, mirando incómodo a su compañero.

"¡Pero, señor! ¡La yegua en su foto! Se ve exactamente como la estatua. Es imposible que sea realmente—" Clubs interrumpió, con las orejas presionando contra su cabeza ante la mirada que Held le dio. Dio un paso atrás, bajando la cabeza ligeramente. "Lo siento, señor..." Abrió la puerta de golpe, apartándose para dejar pasar a Rarity y Held.

Sin otra palabra para los guardias, Held trotó afuera. La segunda vez que Rarity se unió a él y las puertas se cerraron detrás de los dos ponis, se volvió para mirarla y sonrió ampliamente. "Entonces, señorita Perdida, ¿visitar las mazmorras de Canterlot es parte de su tour?" preguntó, actuando mucho más como lo había hecho el día anterior. Juguetonamente la empujó con un casco. "Debo decir que no esperaba que nuestra segunda reunión fuera así, Rarity." Cuando ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, él aclaró: "Los guardias me dijeron su nombre."

_Eso está mejor_, pensó, siguiéndolo por el camino a la ciudad. Le sonrió, rozando un casco en su melena. "¡Pero entonces no hubieras podido rescatarme de ese horrible lugar!" exclamó, riéndose de cómo Held Shield reaccionó asintiendo efusivamente y exhalando su pecho. "Estoy en deuda con usted, Teniente Held Shield".

"Lo siento. Tengo que ir encubierto a veces", explicó tímidamente, cepillando la parte posterior de su cuello. Bajó la mirada hacia su armadura y golpeó su casco contra ella. "Esta cosa verde no es la más... discreta".

Rarity se echó a reír y retuvo el impulso de señalar que era azul ártico, no verde. "No, supongo que no lo es."

Trotaron un momento en silencio, llegando a las puertas principales y esperando a que los guardias los abrieran. Rarity esperaba que Held se despidiera de ella en ese momento, pero solo intercambió algunas palabras con el guardia antes de salir por las puertas y entrar en la ciudad. Rarity estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba encantada de poder pasar un poco más de tiempo con su caballero con una armadura brillante.

"Entonces, señorita Rarity, considerando que pasó un día entero encerrada, ¿tal vez un recorrido de medianoche por la ciudad podría animarla?" ofreció, una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Se aclaró la garganta y se quitó el casco, examinándolo con leve interés. "No es para presumir, pero doy los mejores tours en Canterlot."

Rarity agitó las pestañas hacia él y sintió aleteo de algo más, en otro lugar. "¿Es eso cierto?"

Él sonrió. "¡Honor de soldado!"

"En ese caso, estaría encantada." No fue hasta después de que ella impulsivamente aceptó una gira de medianoche por cortesía de un guapo trozo que se le ocurrió una idea: ¿por qué no me ha preguntado sobre la Princesa Twilight? Él sabía por qué había sido encarcelada, ¿no? ¿No tenía curiosidad por escuchar su versión de la historia? ¿O estaba planeando evitar el tema por completo? Ahora, en lugar de emocionarse, se sintió preocupada nuevamente.

Held era claramente ajeno a la repentina caída de entusiasmo de su compañero. "¡Genial!", Exclamó. Volvió a ponerse el casco y miró a su alrededor, eventualmente apuntando hacia una calle más adelante. "Mira, podemos comenzar allí. Esa calle lleva directamente a la Plaza Lunar.

Al final, Rarity decidió que preocuparse no tenía ningún propósito en ese momento, y Held no parecía en absoluto como si tuviera motivos ocultos, excepto ser perfectamente amable. Respiró hondo, expulsando todas sus preocupaciones, y afectó su sonrisa más deslumbrantemente encantadora.

"Bueno entonces, ¿vamos?" Preguntó ella, dando un paso en la dirección adecuada.

Held sonrió. "Vamos." Tomó la delantera, trotando por el camino antes de mirar a Rarity. "Entonces, dices que encontraste a una de las princesas perdidas, ¿eh?"

* * *

A pesar de la hora tardía, Rarity no se sorprendió al ver a los ponis de Canterlot aún fuera de casa. A diferencia de Ponyville, Canterlot era un verdadero faro de buen gusto y ponis conocedores —guardias acusatorios a un lado. Dejó que Held Shield la guiara por los numerosos restaurantes y oportunidades sociales que la _dama_ en ella adoraba. Sin embargo, había algunas cosas que quería, no, que necesitaba ver. En silencio, se despidió de una de las pocas oportunidades que tendría de mezclarse con la vida nocturna de Canterlot y siguió a Held hacia una calle menos concurrida.

A decir verdad, su enfoque en los ponis y las tiendas también se debió en parte al hecho de que Held había sido mucho menos comunicativo desde que había terminado su historia. Omitió algunos detalles, por supuesto, Held no necesitaba saber que Twilight la había atacado, por ejemplo, y trató de hacer que su historia sonara más realista por temor a recibir la misma reacción que antes. Si un simple guardia pudiera meterla en la cárcel, no quería pensar en lo que podría hacer un teniente.

"Entonces", dijo finalmente, "el Bosque Everfree, ¿eh? Hmm..."

Rarity hizo una mueca. "Tú tampoco me crees, ¿verdad?" ella preguntó, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Con cómo habían ido las cosas, no sabía por qué estaba decepcionada.

"No es que no te crea," dijo Held cuidadosamente, ofreciendo una sonrisa tentativa pero tranquilizadora. Miró hacia adelante y se frotó la nuca, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para decir. "Es más que... Bueno..."

"¡Pero seguramente la Princesa Cadenza cree que son reales! ¡Tiene esos brut- _guardias_ en el puesto para recibir información sobre las princesas! Solo porque no crees—"

"Nunca dije que no creía que existieran", interrumpió Held, conduciendo a Rarity dentro de otra pequeña plaza. Trotó hacia una estatua y se sentó, quitándose el casco. "Es más que... el Bosque Everfree ha sido buscado antes. Mucho antes de nuestro tiempo, pero fue buscado por los guardias en ese entonces y... un amigo de uno de los antepasados de la Princesa Denza que pasó mucho, mucho tiempo mirando en ese bosque. Sí , no hemos buscado allí en mucho tiempo, pero él y los guardias la habrían encontrado."

"Entonces ven conmigo al bosque", continuó, "¡y puedes verla por ti mismo!"

Si realmente conocía a la Princesa Twilight, entonces no había forma en toda Equestria de que se negara a llevarla a Denza directamente. Era un plan a prueba de tontos.

"Pft, vamos, no puedo ir contigo a mir- ¡No me mires así!" el exclamó. "¡No puedo deshacerme de mis deberes para verificar cada reclamo, sabes! ¡Hemos estado recibiendo reclamos como el tuyo durante años! Además, necesitaría más pruebas para considerar hacer algo o ir a verificar."

"¿Qué tipo de prueba necesitas? ¡Te traje fotografías de ella y de toda la biblioteca!" Rarity exclamó impotente. ¿Qué, él quería que ella trajera evidencia física? ¿Quizás pedirle a la princesa Twilight que salga de la biblioteca y se una a ella en un viaje a Canterlot?

Held pareció inquieto por un momento. "¿Honestamente? Yo... no creo nada _más_ que ver a una de las princesas convencería a cualquiera en Canterlot, excepto por muy pocos ponis. O tal vez algo más tangible como..." Se detuvo por un momento. "Como mostrarme el corona de princesa, o algo así ".

Rarity gimió, enterrando su rostro en sus cascos. Traer la corona? ¿Cómo en Equestria se suponía que debía hacer eso? ¡La cosa era prácticamente parte de Twilight! E incluso si no fuera etérea, ¿Cómo podía saber que Twilight le dejaría tomarla? Rarity desvió la mirada, distrayendo sus pensamientos cada vez más frustrados al mirar alrededor de la plaza.

La plaza aislada estaba completamente vacía, a diferencia de las calles más populares de la ciudad. Las fachadas de los edificios circundantes estaban decoradas con un motivo de luna y estrellas, algo que tenía la sensación de que a la Princesa Twilight le hubiera gustado. Unos pocos clientes borrachos salieron del único bar abierto y se tambalearon hacia la salida más cercana.

Su atención se dirigió a la estatua a su lado, que le recordaba vagamente la estatua que había visto el día anterior.

Al igual que la estatua de 'la maestra,' esta estatua también representaba una hermosa princesa alicornio y un pequeño potro. El potro estaba acostado en el pedestal, profundamente dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro. La princesa sentada a su lado, con las alas separadas en un círculo como protegiéndolo. Alrededor del pedestal había marcas de lunas crecientes. Al menos ahora sabía por qué el lugar se llamaba "Plaza de la Luna."

Al igual que con la otra estatua, había un nombre grabado en la base.

La vigilante de sueños

"¿Nunca has visto estas estatuas antes?", Preguntó Held de repente. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y por un momento Rarity sintió que estaba en algún tipo de interrogatorio policial. "_¿De Verdad?_"

"Nunca", respondió ella, sintiéndose nerviosa a pesar de la inocente pregunta. "Te dije que, por mucho que quisiera, no vengo a Canterlot a menudo".

Estuvo en silencio por un momento, y su expresión se suavizó. "Son en honor a la leyenda de las Cuatro Princesas," dijo, volviéndose hacia la estatua. "O eso es lo que a los ponis les gusta decir, al menos. Por otro lado, algunos libros sobre la historia de Canterlot dicen que fueron solo para decoración, y otros dicen que fueron hechos en honor a los alicornios que murieron en la batalla hace siglos. Levantó su casco y lo rozó contra la estatua, entrecerrando los ojos. "Debe tener unos setecientos u ochocientos años."

"Oh, eres todo el experto, ¿no?"

Held sonrió a Rarity, retirando su casco. "Te lo dije. ¡El mejor guía turístico de Canterlot!" Exclamó, golpeando su casco contra la placa del pecho. Regresó su mirada a la estatua y continuó: "En realidad, hay cuatro en total. La ciudad supuestamente fue construida alrededor de ellos. Hay uno en Distrito Lunar, y toda esta área es donde están todos los lugares de entretenimiento nocturno. ¿Recuerdas la estatua de cuando nos conocimos? Ese es el distrito Solar, que es básicamente áreas residenciales y de mercado. Luego hay otra dentro del castillo, y la última está en el Distrito del Conocimiento. La biblioteca pública y las escuelas están allí."

"¡Oh! ¡Leí algo similar a eso en una guía! Sin embargo, no decían nada sobre las estatuas", señaló, tratando de recordar cualquier detalle que su libro pudiera haber mencionado. "Bueno, creo que son encantadoras."

"Sabes, puedo decirte por qué Clubs reaccionó así; por qué pensó que le estabas tomando el pelo."

"¿Clubs? ¿Te refieres al guardia? ¿El guardia _muy_ grosero?" Preguntó ella, alzando una ceja con escepticismo. "Perdóname si retengo mi entusiasmo por el tema."

Held le sonrió descaradamente antes de asentir hacia la estatua. "Fue por esto".

Rarity miró de un lado a otro entre la estatua y Held, inicialmente sin comprender cómo el guardia y la estatua estaban incluso remotamente relacionados. Luego recordó que el guardia mencionó que sus imágenes parecían una estatua. ¿Qué, pensó él que acababa de copiar el diseño de uno de ellos? Miró de nuevo la estatua.

"Perdóname por decirlo, pero las únicas similitudes entre mis fotos y esta estatua son que ambos ponis tienen alas y un cuerno. ¿Debo creer que soy una farsa solo porque mi foto tiene una alicornio? "

Held se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. "No, no es eso". Se puso el casco y trotó hacia uno de los callejones. "Mira, será mejor si lo ves por ti misma. Si tenemos mucha suerte, tal vez Dusty Pages aún no haya cerrado la biblioteca."

Rarity echó un último vistazo a la estatua antes de seguir al semental. Caminaron por media docena de callejones más, y Rarity estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera notó la plaza más grande hasta que entraron trotando. A diferencia del Moonlight Plaza, esta era bastante más grande y estaba más llena. Varios ponis estaban de pie, revisando las muchas tiendas que, incluso a altas horas de la noche, todavía estaban abiertas y atendiendo a los clientes.

Aunque había oído que la biblioteca pública de Canterlot era una maravilla arquitectónica, nunca la había visto antes. Había sido uno de los lugares que había querido visitar con Fluttershy si no fuera por su desafortunado encarcelamiento. Ahora, de pie frente a ella, deseaba que su amiga estuviera allí con ella, para que el edificio la asombrara de la misma manera que Rarity.

"¡Aquí estamos!", Exclamó Held Shield, señalando la entrada. "¡La Biblioteca pública de la ciudad de Canterlot!"

El edificio lucía un estilo arquitectónico clásico y se extendía por una manzana entera. Su exterior estaba hecho de lo que parecía mármol, pero no tenía tanto rasguño, a pesar del clima. Había una estatua de piedra de guardias a cada lado de la escalera que conducía a la entrada, y la fachada del edificio estaba grabada con pergaminos y estrellas. Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de Rarity no fue tanto el edificio en sí como lo que estaba literalmente encima.

En la azotea de la biblioteca había una estatua de piedra de un dragón inmenso. La criatura agachada sobre el techo, frente a la calle con sus grandes alas a medio abrir. Una de sus garras se aferraba al borde del techo y su cola colgaba del borde, las espinas creando una escalera improvisada. A pesar de su apariencia imponente, el dragón tenía una expresión pacífica, casi como si solo estuviera vigilando la plaza. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Rarity fue que parecía estar sosteniendo una especie de piedra ovalada en su garra libre. ¿Una joya, tal vez? Los dragones amaban las gemas, ¿no? Recordó haber leído leyendas sobre infames tesoros, algunos de los cuales se decía que eran tan grandes como Ponyville entero.

Apenas podía imaginar cuánto tiempo había llevado a la bestia ser construida, o por qué siquiera se había construido allí en primer lugar. Los dragones eran posiblemente lo último que le vino a la mente cuando pensaba en libros y bibliotecas.

"Dios mío, ¿qué está haciendo eso en la cima de una biblioteca?", Preguntó Rarity, todavía mirando boquiabierto la escultura. Casi deseaba tener alas para poder volar y verla más de cerca. Se dio cuenta de que había algo escrito debajo, en el edificio y, con los ojos entrecerrados, leyó en voz alta: "'Semper tē prōtegam'".

"Significa más o menos: 'Siempre te protegeré'", explicó Held, mirando la inscripción. "La estatua se llama 'El Guardián'. Fue construido al mismo tiempo que los demás."

Rarity asintió, intrigada por la piedra que sostenía y tratando de descubrir su significado. Ciertamente no se parecía a ningún símbolo ecuestre importante, y las otras estatuas no habían estado sosteniendo nada hasta donde ella podía recordar.

"¿Qué está guardando? ¿La biblioteca, supongo? ¿O la ciudad?" preguntó, imaginando a la temible bestia cobrando vida y defendiendo a Canterlot del mal.

"Se podría decir eso, pero según algunos ponis, en realidad está protegiendo algo dentro de la biblioteca". Held subió trotando las escaleras, indicándole a Rarity que lo siguiera, pero al llegar a las puertas y probar la manija, dejó escapar un gemido frustrado. "Maldita sea, Dusty," murmuró, presionando su rostro contra la ventana humeante y mirando dentro. "No, parece que se encerró temprano esta noche."

Rarity hizo lo mismo. Por más que lo intentó, estaba demasiado oscuro dentro de la biblioteca, no se podía ver nada excepto las sombras y lo que parecía la silueta de un gran objeto en la entrada. Ella entrecerró los ojos... ¿Otra estatua, tal vez?

"Bueno, parece que cualquier libro que supuestamente explicara el comportamiento de tu colega está fuera de nuestro alcance", exclamó, alejándose de la ventana ya que no tenía mucha suerte mirando dentro. No es que ningún libro lo hubiera excusado. "Todavía no entiendo cómo en Equestria una estatua gris de una alicornio podría refutar mis fotografías." Esperó a que respondiera, pero él simplemente siguió mirando la biblioteca con el ceño fruncido una vez más. "¿Held?"

"No... no sé si estás hablando en serio o no", dijo, levantando la frente de la puerta y mirándola. Rarity quería preguntar indignado qué quería decir con eso, pero continuó hablando antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo: "Entonces, esta princesa tuya, ¿tiene nombre?"

"Twilight," respondió Rarity, pensando en la alicornio mientras decía su nombre. "Twilight Sparkle."

¿Qué podría estar haciendo Twilight en ese momento? se preguntó Rarity. ¿Qué haría ella al día siguiente, cuando Rarity no llegara a tiempo, asumiendo que encontraba un tren para volver? Realmente, realmente esperaba que a la Princesa no se preocupase demasiado...

"¿Twilight Sparkle?" Held repitió lentamente, quedando en silencio durante casi un minuto después. Levantó su casco y lo presionó contra la puerta. "Es... Muy bien, lo investigaré," dijo finalmente, alejándose de la puerta y mirando a Rarity. "Te ayudaré a ti y a tu princesa."

Rarity parpadeó.

"¿En… en_ serio_? ¿La ayudarás?" Preguntó con incredulidad, con el corazón palpitando en el pecho y casi estallando cuando él asintió con una sonrisa. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, aplaudió con sus cascos con un placer vertiginoso. "¡Oh, Held! ¡No sé cómo agradecerte! Estoy seguro de que la Princesa Denz—

"¡Whoa, no te adelantes!" exclamó, levantando un casco para detener cualquier especulación adicional. "Necesitará mucho más que simples fotografías para presentar un caso. Tenemos al menos una docena de fotografías que parecen tan realistas como las suyas"

"Pero— ¡Pero acabas de decir que no aceptarás nada más que las princesas en una bandeja de plata con rosas!" Protestó Rarity, golpeando su casco contra el suelo.

Held levantó una ceja. "Estoy bastante seguro de que no lo dije exactamente así, pero..." Suspiró y se frotó el ojo. "Mira, si realmente dices la verdad, entonces deberías poder encontrar algo para convencerme, ¿verdad? Más información sobre ella, sobre las otras princesas, no sé. Estoy seguro de que la Princesa Twilight estaría encantada de darte más información teniendo en cuenta que la estás ayudando a ella y a los demás a escapar, ¿verdad?"

Rarity se quejó en voz baja, mordiéndose el labio.

La sugerencia de Held sería bastante fácil de seguir si no significara admitirle a la princesa Twilight que había estado haciendo exactamente lo que la princesa Twilight le pidió que no hiciera. ¿Acaso no _quería_ ayuda? ¿No quería encontrar a los demás? Rarity desconcertó que cualquier poni quisiera pasar el resto de sus vidas encerrado en una biblioteca por toda la eternidad.

"Muy bien", dijo al fin. "Reuniré evidencia." Salió de la entrada y bajó trotando las escaleras, su cuerpo se sentía más pesado con cada paso y cada pensamiento problemático. Sin la ayuda de la princesa Denza, encontrar a las otras princesas podría llevar meses o años. Quizás incluso décadas. ¿Estaba realmente lista para potencialmente pasar años de su vida buscando libros y alicornios perdidas?

Salió a la plaza y volvió a mirar al dragón. _¿No sería más fácil si vienes a la vida y me ayudas a __buscar__?_ pensó, deseando que la bestia hiciera algo más que simplemente mirarla con ojos impasibles. Sin embargo, cuanto más lo miraba, más sentía que los ojos y la expresión de la criatura se volvían suplicantes. _Maravilloso, ahora incluso las estatuas me hacen sentir culpable __para__ ayudar a Twilight._

"Entonces, ¿deberíamos continuar con nuestro tour?"

Rarity apartó la vista del dragón y encontró a Held Shield de pie junto a ella. Estuvo tentada de decir que sí, pero admitió que estaba cansada y decepcionada por el resultado de su viaje. También estaba el hecho de que la pobre Fluttershy la estaba esperando de regreso en el hotel, y Rarity sería negligente salir y divertirse mientras su mejor amiga se preocupaba por ella.

"Lo siento, pero voy a tener que cancelar por lluvia", dijo Rarity, con una sonrisa de disculpa. "Estoy bastante cansada, y mi amiga todavía debe estar esperándome." Se dio la vuelta y miró en la dirección general de la zona turística de la ciudad antes de volverse hacia él y agitar las pestañas. "¿Te importaría terriblemente acompañarme a mi hotel? Me temo que estoy un poco perdida." No estaba siendo completamente deshonesta. Realmente solo tenía una idea muy vaga de cómo regresar a su hotel, y todavía no quería despedirse de su hermoso rescatador.

Held guiñó un ojo. "Será un placer, señorita Perdida."

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue extremadamente ocupada para Rarity. Entre Fluttershy comprando algunos obsequios de última hora para sus animales, y el hecho de que tuvo que hacer cola por horas para adquirir los boletos que les permitirían regresar a Ponyville, apenas había tiempo en el día.

Ahora, estaban paradas en la estación de tren, rodeados de ponis corriendo con sus maletas mientras lamentaban el hecho de que no había podido ver bien la estatua dentro de la biblioteca. Las alusiones de Held Shield la habían vuelto curiosa. Lo que era peor era que los trenes estaban tan llenos de ponis que solo había podido conseguir boletos para el tren de la tarde, lo que hacía que la hora de su llegada fuera demasiado tarde para pensar en aventurarse en el Bosque Everfree.

Ojalá la princesa no la estuviera esperando.

"¿Tal vez ella tiene miedo del Espíritu?"

Después de que Rarity prometió volver a ver a Held pronto y luego reunirse con Fluttershy, las dos yeguas pasaron la mayor parte del día siguiente terminando sus deberes en Canterlot y discutiendo todas las posibles razones por las cuales la Princesa Twilight estaría en contra de encontrar a los demás y ser liberada.

Rarity miró a Fluttershy por detrás de sus gafas de sol, levantando una ceja. "¿El Espíritu? ¿El Espíritu del Caos, quieres decir?"

Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno... él todavía _está_ en algún lado, ¿no? ¿Y si tiene miedo de que le haga algo desagradable si ella sale...? ¿O al pueblo?" sugirió, ajustando su alforja y mirando a los ponis que pasaban. Qué ciegos eran todos de la verdad, enterrada en la historia de su reino. "¿Y si ya ha atrapado a otros ponis?"

"Es una posibilidad, supongo", admitió Rarity, volviendo al tren en el que partirían en unas pocas horas. Si el Espíritu realmente había escapado, entonces ella dudaba que él simplemente abandonase el mal. Se sentía algo anticlimático por parte de un poni, especialmente después de pasar por la molestia de encarcelar físicamente a tres alicornios.

"¿Qué pasa si..." Fluttershy se quedó en silencio por un momento. "¿Qué pasa si él te persigue? ¿Después de nosotros? ¿Porque intentas ayudar a la Princesa Twilight?"

Rarity no respondió de inmediato. La idea nunca había cruzado por su mente, de hecho. Si el Espíritu realmente estaba vivo, ¿qué le impedía tratar de evitar que Rarity liberara a la Princesa? Además, ¿quién diría que la razón por la que nadie había ayudado a las princesas antes era porque todavía estaba allí, disuadiendo a todos los que lo intentaron?

"Querida, en este momento, creo que tengo otras cosas con las que debería preocuparme," dijo Rarity, con la esperanza de cambiar el tema de conversación. Descubrió que pensar en su posible desaparición ante los cascos de un espíritu de caos no era una discusión agradable. "Como, por ejemplo, ¿qué le diré a la Princesa Twilight? No puedo decirle que fui encarcelada; eso implicaría decirle la razón y admitir que fui en contra de sus órdenes". Miró un reloj que colgaba de un poste cercano y volvió a mirar el tren. "Y dudo sinceramente que acepte 'Fui encarcelada porque pareces una estatua' como una excusa válida."

Tal vez el guardia realmente creía que las interpretaciones de Canterlot de las princesas eran las verdaderas, y estaba enojado porque la Princesa Twilight no se parecía en nada a la versión de Canterlot. Tal vez podría usar eso como una excusa para darle a la Princesa una especie de cambio de imagen. Cielos sabían cuántas impresionantes peinados se podían hacer con una melena brillante como la de la Princesa Twilight. Rarity soltó una sonrisa ante el pensamiento.

"¡Oh! ¡Aquí estás!"

Los dos amigos se volvieron hacia la voz. Para el inmenso placer de Rarity, reconoció a la yegua que trotaba hacia ellas como la dueña de la librería del mercado desde el otro día. La yegua parecía estar un poco sin aliento, con una gran alforja golpeando contra su cuerpo.

Rarity se quitó las gafas de sol y saludó a la anciana yegua. ¡Ah, señorita Scroll Keeper! ¡Qué lindo verla!" Exclamó cuando Scroll Keeper la alcanzó a ella y a Fluttershy. Había asumido que nunca la volvería a ver, y la renovada esperanza de recuperar uno de los libros de la Princesa la animó tremendamente. "Fluttershy me dijo que te ibas hoy, ¡así que pensé que ya la habíamos perdido!"

Scroll Keeper sacudió la cabeza. "Nuestro tren se va pronto, de hecho, ¡pero te vi aquí y tuve que venir! ¿Tu amiga me dijo que ayer tuviste algunos problemas?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Ah..." Rarity se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. "¡Sí!" Dijo ella, jugando con sus gafas de sol y riendo nerviosamente. "Me temo que me vi atrapado en una situación inesperada, ¡pero les aseguro que todo está aclarado ahora! ¡Nada de que preocuparse!"

Scroll Keeper parecía complacido por la noticia, sonriendo cálidamente al unicornio. "¡Me alegra escuchar eso, querida! Tu amiga parecía bastante preocupada," dijo, haciendo que Fluttershy se sonrojara un poco. Se giró hacia su alforja y la abrió, buscando algo dentro. "¡Y les traigo buenas noticias sobre los libros que querían!"

"¿E-en serio?" Preguntó Rarity, su voz adquirió un tono más alto debido a la pura emoción.

_¿Ella... podría __ser__... tal vez?_

Sus preguntas fueron respondidas segundos después cuando la pegaso le mostró un libro azul encuadernado en cuero de su alforja. Por una fracción de segundo, el corazón de Rarity se llenó de alegría, pero la sensación de inmediato murió cuando echó un vistazo más de cerca al libro. El tomo bastante largo parecía estar en perfectas condiciones. Su diseño era ciertamente anticuado, sí, pero simplemente no había forma de que un libro de más de mil años pudiera conservarse tan perfectamente después de ser distribuido y utilizado durante siglos.

"¡Aquí está!" Exclamó Scroll Keeper, completamente ajena a la expresión poco entusiasta de Rarity. "¡_Magia de la A al mejor_ por Camellia la Maga Abeliana! Tomó un poco de búsqueda y suerte, ¡pero la teníamops entre los libros que trajimos para el viaje! Sin embargo, me temo que es un libro usado. Espero que no te moleste."

Le hizo una pausa al libro a Rarity, quien lo aceptó por cortesía a pesar de que ya no lo quería. Frotó su casco contra el cuero y, como sospechaba, estaba en perfecto estado. Probablemente una nueva tendencia para hacer que los nuevos libros se vean anticuados o algo así. _Bien podría mirar,_ pensó abatida, abriendo el libro y deteniéndose en la primera página, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tal como había dicho Scroll Keeper, el libro era usado, la anterior dueña había escrito elegantemente un mensaje con tinta lavanda en la parte superior de la página: _Propiedad de Twilight Sparkle_. Rarity rozó su casco contra el nombre para verificar si estaba alucinando, pero sin importar cuántas veces frotara su casco contra la página, el nombre no desapareció.

_Es real..._

"¡Pasé por la Biblioteca Pública de Canterlot ayer para verificar algo, y descubrí que, de hecho, como sospechaba, que es una primera edición de un libro de mil años!", Declaró Scroll Keeper, deteniéndose brevemente para dar a las dos yeguas más jóvenes una críptica sonrisa.

"¿Pero, cómo es posible?" Fluttershy preguntó, tomando con cautela el libro de Rarity y dándole un vistazo. "¡Parece nuevo!"

La sonrisa críptica de Scroll Keeper solo creció ante el comentario de Fluttershy. "Pero eso es porque parece ser un libro muy especial", comenzó, enderezándose como si quisiera, o más bien, a punto de dar una conferencia. "En tiempos antiguos, los libros eran tan valiosos como el oro y la plata, ¡incluso más, para algunos! ¡Estos ponis atesoraban el conocimiento sobre todo lo demás y poseer un libro se consideraba una fuente de gran privilegio! Como tal, algunos bibliotecarios y contadores muy poderosos hacer todo lo posible para garantizar la protección de sus libros."

Metió nuevamente la mano dentro de su alforja, sacó una botella de agua y desenroscó la tapa. "¡Mira!"

Antes de que cualquiera de los amigos pudiera detener a la yegua anciana, Scroll Keeper vertió agua sobre el libro de la Princesa Twilight. El agua fluyó por la botella, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de golpear el libro, apareció una tenue capa de magia dorada y repelió el líquido. Por lo que Rarity podía recordar, la magia de la Princesa Twilight era rosa oscura, no dorada. ¿Quién había lanzado ese hechizo?

"¿Ven?" Dijo Scroll Keeper, cerrando la botella vacía y guardándola en su bolso. ¡Un hechizo de protección! ¡Y muy fuerte, si se las arregla para durar tanto tiempo! "Mientras Rarity y Fluttershy continuaron mirando boquiabierto el libro, la yegua mayor sacó una pequeña bolsa de su bolso. "Y ahora, si todavía estás interesada en comprar el libro ..."

Rarity parpadeó. "¿Huh? Oh! ¡Sí sí, yo soy! Muy interesada, de hecho ", dijo rápidamente, sacando su propio bitpouch y abriéndolo. No había traído sus ahorros de toda la vida, pero con suerte tuvo suficiente para comprar el libro. Supuso que era una edición muy rara, pero no podía ser tan cara. Además, Scroll Keeper parecía una yegua razonable. "¿Cuánto será?"

Scroll Keeper sacudió la cabeza. "Bueno, querida, este es un libro muy raro y mágico, así que..." Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a guardar la bolsa en su bolso. "Me gustaría algo más que bits a cambio de eso".

"¿Oh?" Preguntó Rarity, su entusiasmo comenzando a disminuir. Ella no tenía nada más que ofrecer a cambio del libro. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Scroll Keeper asintió, levantando su casco y trazando un círculo en su pecho. "El otro día en el mercado, estabas usando un collar de zafiro hermoso..." comenzó, ajena al creciente aspecto de comprensión y horror de Rarity. "¡Con gusto lo tomaría a cambio del libro!"

No.

Eso fue lo primero que le vino a la mente a Rarity al pensar en soltar su amado collar.

"Ah... ¿Mi collar? Bueno... Hmm ... "murmuró, jugando con un mechón de su melena y tratando de pensar en algo más que la yegua podría estar interesada. Simplemente no había forma de que ella le estuviera dando a su coll—" ¡_Ow_!"

Fluttershy, de manera no muy sutil, había dado un golpe en las costillas de Rarity, llamando la atención de la unicornio y dándole una mirada expectante. "Rarity…"

Rarity miró hacia atrás indignada. Oh, ¿entonces _ahora _quería obtener el libro? ¿Cuándo hace tres días ni siquiera creía que la Princesa Twilight fuera real? ¿Sabía siquiera lo difícil que había sido para Rarity encontrar un zafiro de ese tamaño? ¿Pensaba que crecían en los árboles? ¡Rarity se había sacrificado por ese zafiro! ¡Había pasado _al menos_ una hora haciéndolo brillar! ¡Y otra hora buscando la cadena de plata adecuada para colgarla!

Scroll Keeper retiró el libro, mostrando signos de guardarlo. "Bueno, si no quieres, me temo que debo apresurarme, querida. Mi esposo me está esperando y nuestro tren de regreso a casa partirá pronto."

Rarity miró de un lado a otro entre su bolso y el libro, mordiéndose el labio. Si no tomara el libro ahora, tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver. No podía permitirse el lujo de pagar boletos de tren a toda Equestria cuando quisiera. Pero, por otro lado, su zafiro era tan deslumbrante y valioso y iba tan bien con su pelaje y los ojos de Rarity...

"Oh... Está bien..." cedió, hurgando en su bolso y sacando su querido collar. Le echó un último vistazo casi antes de acercarlo a la yegua anciana ahora extasiada a cambio del -ciertamente menos encantador- libro.

Scroll Keeper se puso inmediatamente el collar, sus ojos brillando de alegría. La vista era casi suficiente para que Rarity no extrañara demasiado su collar. Obviamente demasiado emocionada para las formalidades, rápidamente le agradeció a Rarity por su negocio y se tambaleó, murmurando algo sobre mostrarle a su esposo.

Rarity suspiró teatralmente y guardó el libro de la princesa Twilight. "Eso es, supongo..." murmuró, tratando de encontrar consuelo en el hecho de que el libro al menos debería animar tremendamente a Twilight. Rarity no podía recordar haber visto a la princesa sonreír por nada.

Una vez que el libro estuvo a salvo en su bolso, miró hacia donde Scroll Keeper había ido y la vio hablando efusivamente con un anciano semental en la distancia. Para su sorpresa, el semental parecía ... vagamente familiar. Una capa oscura que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, una larga barba... _¿Dónde lo he visto?_ No fue sino hasta unos momentos de pensar que sintió que su corazón casi se detenía cuando recordó quién era. De hecho, ya lo había visto una vez, la misma noche en que había conocido a la Princesa Twilight.

_"Entonces conociste el espíritu de la princesa, ¿verdad?"_

El Portador de libros.

Se había olvidado por completo de su existencia. Era como si su mente se hubiera centrado únicamente en la Princesa, pero no en el otro pony que había convencido a Rarity para que le diera a la Princesa Twilight una segunda oportunidad.

"¿Rarity? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?" Preguntó Fluttershy, intentando y sin lograr que Rarity volviera a la realidad. Puso un casco en el hombro de su amiga y fue ignorada rápidamente cuando Rarity dio un paso hacia la pareja.

"Es él…"

El único pony además de Rarity que sabía de la existencia de la Princesa Twilight. El único pony que podría ayudarla a encontrar los libros. El único pony que sabía más que Rarity. Y él estaba de pie al otro lado de la estación, a punto de subirse a un tren y desaparecer por completo de su vida.

No podía permitirlo.

"¡Rarity! ¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Fluttershy, alarmada al ver que su amiga salía corriendo de repente.

"¡Espere! ¡Por favor!" Llamó Rarity, maniobrando alrededor de los ponis y maletas trotando en el suelo mientras prácticamente galopaba hacia el otro lado de la estación. La pareja de ancianos ya había comenzado a abordar, y ella se consternó al ver que no la habían escuchado. "¡Scroll Keeper!" Llamó, más fuerte ahora, y fue ignorada nuevamente.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del tren, había perdido la pareja en el tren, y el conductor del interior era lo suficientemente corpulento para que Rarity supiera que empujarlo no era una opción. Galopando a lo largo del tren, esperando ver al Portador de Libros y su esposa al lado de una de las ventanas, pero sin suerte.

Finalmente escuchó la última llamada del conductor y la puerta del tren se cerró. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? _Scroll Keeper dijo que se dirigían a casa, pero.._. Rarity se alejó, mirando el tablero que colgaba al lado del tren. Solo había dos paradas programadas, Neighagra Falls y Hollow Shades, y ella no conocía ninguno de esos lugares.

Con el corazón encogido, vio que el tren salía de la estación, llevándose consigo al único pony que podría ayudarla a encontrar a las princesas. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Fluttershy mirándola a lo lejos, aparentemente tratando de descubrir por qué su amiga había salido corriendo así. Después de saludar rápidamente a Fluttershy para tranquilizarla, Rarity sacó el libro de la Princesa Twilight y lo abrió en la primera página. Una última vez, rozó su casco contra la escritura de la princesa.

"Uno menos, faltan veintinueve..."


	8. Acto I, 06-La Promesa Rota

/ LA BIBLIOTECA ENCANTADA (THE ENCHANTED LIBRARY)

/ Por Monochromatic

/ Libro primero, Acto I ~ Secretos en los Libros

/ Capítulo 06 ~ La Promesa Rota

* * *

El lunes por la mañana llegó el trino de los pájaros y el... ¿ulular de lechuzas?

De vuelta en casa, Rarity se dio la vuelta en su cama y sofocó un bostezo. Se quitó el antifaz de sueño y miró hacia la ventana, sus ojos adaptándose a los rayos del sol que se filtraban. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con la familiar vista de una lechuza blanca parada en el alféizar de la ventana, que ululó dos veces cuando Rarity miró a ella

_¿__Elara? ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? _Nunca antes Elara había viajado más allá de la entrada del bosque para ir a buscar a Rarity. ¿Había pasado algo con la princesa Twilight?

"Elara!" Rarity hizo que la ventana se abriera para permitir la entrada del pájaro. "Buenos días."

Elara voló cuidadosamente hacia la habitación, mirando alrededor y asegurándose de mantenerse lejos de la gata dormida en la esquina. Finalmente se acomodó en la parte superior del marco de la cama, parpadeando dos veces a Rarity.

"Lo siento mucho, cariño. Tuve un atraco inesperado en Canterlot, y desafortunadamente no pude volver ayer" Rarity explicó, recibiendo un ulular aparentemente aliviado en respuesta. Esperó a que Elara volara hacia la cama y luego continuó: "¿Cómo está la princesa Twilight?"

Ante la pregunta, Elara miró hacia abajo y arañó la sábana sin siquiera un hoo. Eso no era un buen augurio, ¿verdad?

"¿Está molesta?", Se aventuró Rarity, esperando que ese no fuera el caso. Sin embargo, para su disgusto, Elara levantó la vista, ululando suavemente y asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Ya veo." Rarity suspiró y salió de la cama, respirando profundamente. Levitó la alforja que había preparado la noche anterior y se la puso en la espalda. "Bueno, no te preocupes. Mientras ella no me arroje contra otra estantería, estoy segura de que no es nada que no pueda arreglar."

Elara ululó alegremente, volando y sentándose en la espalda de Rarity, a salvo de las garras de Opal. Mientras Rarity rápidamente cepillaba su melena y se maquillaba, reflexionó sobre la actitud de la lechuza. Si la Princesa Twilight _realmente_ estaba molesta, entonces Elara no estaría actuando tan despreocupada, ¿verdad?

Asegurándose de que no hubiera olvidado nada, Rarity se dirigió al bosque, esperando un viaje rápido y sin incidentes.

Aún así…

Aún así, a pesar de que entabló una conversación agradable pero ciertamente unilateral con la lechuza en el camino, algo sobre ese trote en particular hacia la biblioteca había sido desconcertante.

No era tanto que el bosque todavía asustara a Rarity. Por el contrario, se había acostumbrado a su... misteriosa belleza. Incluso reconoció ciertas áreas por las que las lechuzas la atravesaban, lo que significa que algún día podría encontrar la biblioteca sola.

No, lo que hizo que este viaje en particular fuera desconcertante fue la clara impresión de que algo o alguien_ la seguía._ Desafortunadamente, con los sonidos de los animales del bosque llenando el aire, era difícil saber si los pasos que podía jurar que escuchó eran reales o no. Por enésima vez, se detuvo en seco y miró hacia la oscuridad detrás de ella, pero nuevamente no encontró nada ni nadie.

Levantó la vista y notó que Elara estaba mirando de manera similar al bosque desde su percha en una rama cercana, tal como había estado haciendo mucho durante el viaje._ Seguramente si ella también se detiene cada minuto para mirar hacia atrás, no puede ser __sólo __mi imaginación, ¿verdad?_

"¿Hola?" Rarity gritó tentativamente. "¡Sabes, seguir a un poni sin su consentimiento generalmente se considera tremendamente grosero!"

Después de que su recordatorio de etiqueta apropiada fue respondido con silencio, suspiró y se volvió, señalando a Elara que estaba lista para continuar. La lechuza voló desde la rama y continuó guiando la unicornio a través del bosque hasta que finalmente llegaron al familiar roble.

Tras haber escoltado con éxito al unicornio, Elara voló hacia las ramas del árbol y se subió a una, mirando hacia el bosque y abucheando. Rarity miró brevemente hacia atrás, esperando ver a cualquier seguidor potencial, antes de saltar al agujero. Una vez abajo, trotó hacia la trampilla y descendió a la biblioteca.

_Aquí vamos, entonces._

Se demoró brevemente justo antes de la entrada, preparándose para enfrentar a la alicorn molesta. ¡Quizás la princesa Twilight ya lo había superado! De hecho, ¡Rarity estaba segura de que la princesa no estaba molesta en lo más mínimo! Había pasado sólo_un_ día, después de todo. No es como si hubiera pasado un mes entero o algo así.

Entró y encontró el candelabro mágico ya en su lugar cerca del techo, iluminando toda la habitación. El único cambio fue que la luz parecía... más oscura, de alguna manera. Menos atractiva que las veces anteriores en las que se había detenido.

Esperaba que fuera simplemente su imaginación.

"¿Princesa Twilight?" Rarity llamó, dejando su alforja sobre una mesa y trotando más en la habitación, perdiéndose en las filas de estanterías. "Lo siento mucho por llegar tarde! ¡Hubo una demora en Canterlot!

No recibió respuesta. Ni un sonido, ni un aliento, zilch, nothing, nada._Qué e__xtraño,_ pensó, p_or lo general ya estaría aquí._ ¿Quizás la princesa estaba haciendo algo en el laberinto? Ocupada buscando un libro, definitamente no ignorando a nadie. Definitivamente no estando enojada.

La biblioteca estaba inusualmente ordenada, no había torres de libros esparcidos por el lugar. La princesa debía haberlo dicho en serio cuando dijo que organizaría la biblioteca mientras Rarity estaba fuera. Rarity pellizcó tentativamente algunos de los libros, con la esperanza de que de alguna manera trabajarían para convocar a la Princesa como lo habían hecho antes, pero unos minutos de hurgar no dieron resultado.

Miró a su alrededor otra vez. "¿Princesa? ¡Princesa Twilight!

Nada.

Se mordió el labio. Que no hubiera nadie para saludarla ahora no era realmente diferente de las otras veces, pero... algo se _sentía_ diferente. El aire se sentía más frío, contribuyendo a la atmósfera, de por sí muy poco acogedora. _Es solo mi conciencia_, se tranquilizó, continuando su búsqueda.

Al explorar más tarde, finalmente llegó al escritorio donde Twilight había colocado todas sus cosas nuevas. A diferencia del resto del lugar, el escritorio estaba completamente desordenado, con pergaminos dispersos y algunos libros abiertos.

Echó un vistazo más de cerca a los pergaminos y encontró su cámara dibujada en uno de ellos, así como un dibujo más pequeño de todos sus componentes individuales. Había notas sobre cómo encajaban las piezas, y varios nuevos diseños propuestos.

"¿Está tratando de arreglarlo?" Rarity susurró, sintiéndose algo conmovida por la posibilidad. Había sido un dispositivo costoso, y la posibilidad de recuperarlo era atractiva.

Miró el otro pergamino y vio su nombre escrito en el título. Una inspección más cercana reveló que era una lista de preguntas y preocupaciones que Twilight tenía por Rarity, desde preguntas personales sobre el unicornio hasta preguntas sobre el mundo exterior: qué le gustaba hacer, dónde trabajaba, cuál era su posición en la sociedad, etcétera ... Nunca se le había ocurrido a Rarity que Twilight también tendría preguntas para ella, y mucho menos preguntas sobre la propia Rarity. Ella sabía quién era Twilight, pero se dio cuenta de que Twilight esencialmente no tenía idea de quién era Rarity, más allá de "una poni que había tropezado con la biblioteca".

Levantó la vista hacia el calendario y notó que había quedado un día casi vacío, coincidiendo con el día en que Rarity había prometido regresar. Si bien todos los otros días estuvieron llenos de actividades, el domingo solo tenía dos palabras escritas...

La visita de Rarity.

_A__h._

Miró el pergamino sobre la mesa, leyó la lista de preguntas y apartó la imagen mental de la Princesa Twilight esperándola todo el día. No había nada de que preocuparse. Si no hubiera podido responderlas el día anterior, estaría encantada de hacerlo ahora si eso alegraba a la Princesa. Todavía tenían un día entero por delante, y ella tenía la intención de hacelo contar.

Su primer curso de acción fue tomar el pergamino y leer las preguntas. O, más bien, lo habría hecho si el pergamino no hubiera desaparecido repentinamente de la vista. Con un sorprendido "¡oh!", Rarity dio un paso atrás y rápidamente miró a su alrededor, sin encontrar a nadie en el pasillo. Dios mío, ¿había vuelto la princesa Twilight a sus escondites? ¿Debería contar hasta diez en voz alta? Tal vez ese hechizo de invocación con pentagramas no era una mala idea después de todo.

"¿Princesa Twilight?" Rarity se aventuró en su lugar. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor mientras hablaba, esperando echar un vistazo a la princesa, pero fue en vano. _Ugh. _No quería recurrir a tirar al suelo otra pila de libros cuidadosamente ordenados, pero como Sweetie se apresuraría a decir, a veces hacer desastres estaba justificado. Desafortunadamente, Twilight, después de haber limpiado la biblioteca, significaba que no había pilas de libros para tumbar.

"Rarity."

Un día, la Princesa Twilight iba a asustar a Rarity hasta la muerte.

El unicornio sorprendido miró a su alrededor y encontró a la princesa parada a pocos metros de distancia. "¡Oh, Princesa! ¡Ahí está!" Saludó ella, sonriendo nerviosamente.

La princesa ciertamente no parecía alegre de ver a Rarity, pero tampoco parecía enojada o triste. Al igual que Rarity, parecía estar analizando la situación— pero específicamente a Rarity. Twilight dio un paso hacia ella, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola.

"No viniste a visitar ayer," dijo al fin, dando un paso atrás. Su voz no traicionó ningún indicio de emoción, ni su rostro. "Pensé que podrías haber sido herida o atacada." Por un breve momento, sus oídos bajaron. "Estaba preoc—_ Elara y Themis _estaban preocupados por tu bienestar."

Rarity no tuvo dificultades para adivinar la oración original, pero decidió no actuar en consecuencia. En cambio, se puso un casco en el pecho. "Oh querida, ¿de verdad? ¡Qué amables! "Miró a su alrededor, fingiendo buscar las lechuzas. "¡siento mucho haberlos preocupado! ¡Sin embargo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse! Solo un pequeño proble—"

"¿Trajiste el libro que tomaste prestado?" Twilight interrumpió, bajando la temperatura en la habitación varios grados con su voz sola.

Rareza hizo una mueca interiormente. Esa no fue una buena señal en absoluto.

"¡Er, sí!", Dijo rápidamente, mirando dentro de su alforja y pasando el casco sobre los libros, tratando de decidir cuál era mejor presentar. Finalmente recogió el libro que había tomado prestado, con la esperanza de guardar el libro recuperado como último recurso si el estado de ánimo de la princesa no mejoraba. "¡Aquí tiene!"

Twilight tomó el libro y lo hizo mágico. Sin llenar la tarjeta de la biblioteca, sin 'gracias', sin nada. Hubo un momento incómodo de silencio después en el que ninguno de los ponis parecía saber qué decir. ¿Sería así todo el tiempo? La perspectiva que se avecinaba era menos que agradable para la unicornio. Metió la mano dentro de su alforja e hizo un movimiento para recuperar el segundo libro.

"¿Disfrutaste tu viaje?" preguntó Twilight de repente.

"¡Oh, sí!" Rarity mintió, retirando su casco de su bolso. "¡Mucho!"

En realidad, la presencia de Fluttershy había sido lo único agradable del viaje. Sin embargo, no quería que la Princesa Twilight se enterara de su tiempo en la cárcel, y no tenía sentido ser honesta sobre el resultado del viaje. Si se hubiera perdido la reunión por eso, bien podría hacerlo sonar como si valiera la pena. "¡Había tantas cosas interesantes allí! Como, por ejemplo..."

Hablar de Canterlot y la sociedad ecuestre superior era algo que Rarity podía hacer durante horas y horas. Podía seguir y seguir las maravillas de la capital, tal como estaba en ese momento, embelleciendo cada detalle de su historia y haciendo que Canterlot pareciera el lugar más maravilloso. ¡El brillo, el glamour,_ todo_! También pintó una imagen del castillo de Canterlot para la princesa, o mejor dicho, lo que logró ver: las mazmorras y un espejo y el pasillo lleno de cristales que Rift la había conducido.

Estaba tan embelesada por sus propias descripciones vívidas, que no se dio cuenta de los ojos bajos y los oídos caídos de la princesa.

"Realmente amo a Canterlot. Entiendes por qué tuve que quedarme un día más, ¿verdad? "Rarity terminó con un suspiro de ensueño, solo entonces notando la expresión cambiante de Twilight. "P-Princesa?"

"Ya veo", susurró Twilight, pateando el suelo con tristeza. "Siempre amé mi hogar también."

Y con esas cinco palabras, Rarity se sintió como una potra carente de tacto y particularmente insensible.

"Oh Dios mío, Princesa Twilight, no— no quise— yo—" Rarity tartamudeó en un frenesí de pánico, poniéndose los cascos sobre la boca y sacudiendo la cabeza. Ahora realmente lo había hecho. Y ya era demasiado tarde para volver a lo que ella había dicho. "¡Lo siento mucho! No sé qué—"

"¿Necesitas algo más?" Interrumpió la Princesa Twilight, mirando al unicornio. "Estaba ocupada con algo antes de que llegaras."

"Princesa Twi—"

La princesa levantó su casco. "Entiendo. ¿Por qué querrías volver aquí? Canterlot es mucho más agradable. No te culpo por retrasar tu regreso; ¿quién querría pasar tiempo con un poni que los arrojó contra una estantería?" preguntó ella, su voz tan fría e implacable como las mazmorras de Canterlot.

Y, sin embargo, a pesar de esto, el rostro de la princesa Twilight todavía traicionaba una única emoción: la soledad. Una soledad que Rarity nunca había visto acosar a la alicornio antes.

Era del tipo que ahueca a uno y deja una cáscara vacía que sigue moviéndose por instinto, y no por el deseo de hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría Rarity esperar comprender un tipo de soledad que nunca había experimentado? Por ahora, sin embargo, podía sentir fragmentos de él en las acciones de Twilight, en sus ojos y en sus palabras.

Era casi una reminiscencia del día en que se conocieron, que ya se sentía tan lejano a pesar de ser tan reciente, cuando Twilight le rogó a Rarity que se quedara. Se había despojado de todas sus defensas, toda su personalidad real, para revelar una yegua terriblemente solitaria que pedía compañía porque no le quedaba nada. No queda nada más que libros que no podían responder y recuerdos que probablemente ya se habían desvanecido.

"Si no necesitas nada, Rarity" continuó Twilight, levantándose, "Me iré. No tienes que volver si no quieres."

El calendario, las notas, las preguntas ... La culpa acuchilló la unicornio.

Twilight había estado esperando a Rarity porque ella era su único vínculo con el exterior, y Rarity no había venido. Ahora, gracias a correr la boca, Rarity no solo había hecho que Twilight se sintiera completamente sin importancia, sino que había sido ignorada a favor de todo lo que había perdido.

Cuando Twilight se giró para trotar, Rarity habló con voz casi aterrada: "¡Lo siento, princesa Twilight! ¡Realmente lo estoy! "Ante tal error, solo había una cosa que Rarity podía hacer: disculparse. Disculparse porque al final lo que importaba no era _por qué_ no había podido cumplir su promesa, sino el hecho de que_ no la había cumplido_. Twilight se volvió para mirarla, y Rarity se sintió lo suficientemente tranquila como para continuar. "Me gusta visitarla, princesa. Más de lo que sabe, de verdad. Me disculpo sinceramente por no estar aquí ayer. No tengo excusas para ofrecer."

La expresión de la princesa no vaciló inicialmente, y Rarity temió que sus palabras tuvieran poco impacto, hasta que las luces de la habitación se iluminaron de repente. Y, al igual que las luces, también lo hizo la cara del alicornio, apenas. Luego, muy ligeramente, sus orejas se alzaron. La expresión en sus ojos cambió de tristeza a un sentimiento que Rarity solo podía describir como... ¿esperanza? ¿Quizás incluso una sincera creencia en las palabras de Rarity?

Excepto que luego cambió de nuevo.

"Espera un momento..." dijo Twilight, entrecerrando los ojos. Dio un paso hacia el unicornio y susurró: "_Visitaste_ el castillo?"

Rarity levantó una ceja. ¿No había pasado toda la última hora estableciendo eso? Estaba bastante segura de que pasó al menos diez minutos hablando sobre el diseño interior del antiguo edificio. "¿Sí? Aunque ya me disculpé _sinceramente_ por retrasar mi regreso a favor de hacer turismo..."

Twilight negó con la cabeza. "No, no es _eso,_" respondió ella, dando un paso más hacia Rarity, pareciendo más imponente por el segundo. "Mencionaste visitar el pasillo de cristal del castillo, ¿no?"

"Sí..." Rarity respondió con cuidado. "Bueno, quiero decir, era un pasillo bastante grande lleno de espejos que conducían desde..." Se detuvo, la palabra mazmorra colgaba de sus labios, antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar, "Alguna parte del castillo hacia la Entrada."

Twilight la miraba fijamente.

De repente apareció un libro junto a ella, abriéndose y pasando las páginas mientras la alicorn hablaba. "Al Castillo de Canterlot se le hicieron varias modificaciones importantes después de la ascensión de la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza la Primera, después de su papel en la primera disputa de la Tierra de Cristal." Era si estaba recitando un libro de memoria, y Rarity supuso en parte lo estaba haciendo. "Se añadió una gran sala al diseño original, decorada con cristal y espejos. Se unía la entrada del castillo con la torre de la princesa Cadenza, la sala del trono y las mazmorras de Canterlot." Las páginas del libro se detuvieron de repente en una ilustración dibujada por el casco del pasillo que Held Shield había llevado a Rarity.

Rarity frunció el ceño, mirando de un lado a otro entre Twilight y la ilustración. "Princesa, yo no—"

"Estoy segura de que has notado que este pasillo no es el pasillo principal, y no es para simples visitantes. Mientras nada haya cambiado desde mi encarcelamiento, la única forma en que un extraño del castillo podría ver este pasillo es al ser guiado a una _audiencia _con la princesa Cadance —o sus descendientes— o yendo a las mazmorras," continuó Twilight. "La única razón por la que podrías haber visto ese pasillo es porque estabas buscando una audiencia con la princesa Denza, que es exactamente lo que te pedí que _no_ hicieras."

La sangre se drenó de la cara de Rarity. "Yo... eh... bueno..." tartamudeó, pasando su casco por su melena. Necesitaba pensar en algo que decir y _rápido_. Después de todo, por cada segundo de silencio que pasaba, la mirada de Twilight se profundizaba y profundizaba. "¡E-está abierto al público ahora!"

Twilight no dijo nada en respuesta. Ni un sonido, ni un pío,. Solo entrecerró los ojos aún más, dejando que Rarity sintiera como si la estuvieran examinando completa, bajo una especie de mirada fantasmal que miraba directamente a su alma.

"¡Ya, bien!" exclamó, apretando sus orejas contra su cabeza. "¡Fui _encarcelad__a_! ¡Me arrojaron a las mazmorras el sábado y perdí el tren de regreso a casa porque estaba conociendo íntimamente la suciedad acumulada allí durante siglos! ¡Es por eso que vi el pasillo, y por eso no pude mantener mi promesa!"

La preocupación se apoderó de la cara de Twilight, sus orejas bajando ligeramente. "¿Fuiste encarcelada?" preguntó ella, su tono mucho más suave que antes. Fue esta misma preocupación lo que hizo que Rarity deseara, esperara, suplicara, rezara para que la siguiente pregunta de Twilight no fuera— "¿_Por qué_ fuiste encarcelado?"

Dos caminos se extendían ante la unicornio.

El camino fácil, que estaba creando otra historia fantástica sobre intriga y estar involucrado en un robo en Canterlot, con suerte dejando a Twilight impresionada y tranquilizada.

O bien, el camino difícil, que decía la verdad _absoluta_, cortando el delicado hilo que mantenía sus mentiras juntas, enfrentando la ira de la princesa Twilight, esperando que no la arrojaran contra una estantería, y luego descubriendo su próximo paso.

"Por que la prueba que llevé de tu existencia no fue lo suficientemente buena como para darme a una audiencia con la princesa Denza," dijo sin dudar —o solo un poco— tratando de no perder la calma ya que la preocupación desapareció de inmediato. La cara de la princesa Twilight. Había hecho su cama y ahora tenía que acostarse en ella. "En cambio", continuó, tragando todo deseo de volver a la opción A, "se tomó como si estuviera jugando una broma a los guardias, por lo que me dieron una noche en la cárcel como lección."

Listo.

Ahora estaba a la vista, y todo lo que quedaba era enfrentar la tormenta alarmantemente tranquila en forma de una princesa completamente silenciosa. Rarity se mantuvo tan alta y orgullosa como pudo, tratando de no dejarse intimidar por la mirada en blanco de la alicornio, pero todavía de alguna manera todavía furiosa. Rarity estaba completamente preparada para los gritos, pero se desarmó por completo cuando la Princesa Twilight simplemente se teletransportó sin otra palabra, el libro abierto cayó al suelo.

Rarity no sabía cómo para reaccionar, parpadeando en el lugar donde Twilight había estado una vez. "¿Princesa?" se aventuró, sin recibir respuesta. "¡Princesa, por favor, me disculpo por hacer esto sin tu permiso! ¿No podemos hablar de eso, por favor?" Después de varias llamadas más del nombre de la princesa, todo lo cual quedó sin respuesta, Rarity suspiró profundamente y recogió el libro con su magia. "¡Princesa Twilight! Está siendo ridí-"

_"¡Te dije que no quería __que te__ involucra__ras__!__s_ La voz de la princesa retumbó en toda la biblioteca, casi como si estuviera en todas partes a la vez. De repente apareció sobre la estantería, las alas se encendieron y un fuego abrasador en su mirada. "¡No _puedes_ ayudarme!"

"¡¿Por qué no?!" Exigió Rarity, completamente desconcertada por cuán inflexible era Twilight en contra de recibir ayuda. "¡Me dejaste salir a buscar los libros! ¿Por qué no puedo buscar informa—"

"¡Los libros no te arrojan al calabozo!" Twilight interrumpió, teletransportándose y reapareciendo frente a Rarity, obligando al unicornio a retroceder varios pasos. "¡Por lo que sé, todavía está en algún lado! ¡Por lo que sé, la única razón por la que nadie me ha ayudado antes es porque _él_ los atrapó o los mató!"

Rarity no tenía una respuesta lista para eso, pero no porque pensara que la princesa tenía razón. Si el Espíritu estaba realmente conspirando contra el escape de las princesas, entonces... ¿por qué no había impedido que Rarity obtuviera uno de los libros de Twilight? Eran la clave para la fuga de Twilight, ¿no?

"Pero _P__rincesa_—"

"¡¿No lo ves?!" continuó Twilight, cada vez más irritable. "¡La evidencia que tienes ni siquiera fue suficiente para convencer a la realeza ecuestre de mi existencia!"

"¡Porque no me dejarás obtener más pruebas!" Rarity retrocedió bruscamente, dando un paso hacia Twilight en un acto de insolencia que estaba segura de que la habrían arrojado de vuelta a un calabozo, si la biblioteca hubiera tenido uno. "¡¿Cómo se puede esperar que reúna más evidencia si no me cuentas nada, y mucho menos me permite buscar información por mi cuenta?!" Estaba claro que la alicornio no había esperado que Rarity se defendiera, con las orejas aplastadas contra su cabeza mientras se alejaba. Esto, sin embargo, no fue suficiente para disuadir a Rarity de decir lo que pensaba. Dio otro paso hacia la princesa y golpeó el suelo con el casco. "¿_Por qué_ no me dejas ayudarte?"

"¡Porque no quiero a ningún poni en peligro por mi culpa! ¡No quiero eso! ¡No otra vez!" Twilight respondió en respuesta, golpeando su propio casco contra el piso, su voz se quebró ligeramente. "¡¿Por qué te importa siquiera?!"

Y fue retrospectivo, en retrospectiva, cómo Rarity se había hecho esa misma pregunta antes y luchó con la respuesta, pero ahora se le ocurrió tan natural y fácilmente. "¡Porque eres mi _amiga_, Twilight!" exclamó con toda la honestidad que le había faltado antes. Porque en las pocas semanas desde que había encontrado la biblioteca, no se había molestado en darse cuenta de que seguía regresando no por deseo de aventura o intriga, sino porque había encontrado una amiga curiosa en la alicornio.

"P-pero, pero—" Twilight retrocedió aún más, la aprensión en sus ojos reemplazada por pura confusión. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sus pensamientos obviamente iban mucho más rápido de lo que su boca podía seguir. Cuando su boca finalmente se puso al día, soltó una voz atónita: "¡Pero te acusé de ser el Espíritu! ¡Y solo me conociste hace... cinco préstamos de libros!"

"Princesa, hasta donde sé, las amistades no tienen una condición sobre cuándo pueden comenzar," respondió Rarity. La princesa parecía querer lanzar una réplica, pero no pudo encontrarla. Aprovechando las dificultades de Twilight para encontrar palabras para expresarse, Rarity continuó: "Y me disculpo por no cumplir mi promesa _como debería haberlo hecho_, y por todo lo que he hecho. Eso no es algo que hagan los amigos."

Twilight guardó silencio, luciendo como si estuviera tratando de procesar las palabras de Rarity. "Gracias por disculparte," dijo finalmente.

"Y por favor, créeme cuando digo que realmente_ quiero _ayudarte," continuó Rarity, sabiendo que nuevamente estaba en hielo fino. "Verdadera y sinceramente."

"No... no sé", dijo Twilight, levantándose y paseándose, murmurando por lo bajo. Era una vista extraña, verla trotando a través de las estanterías, algo a lo que Rarity todavía no estaba acostumbrada.

Mientras Twilight se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, Rarity miró el libro que había recogido del suelo. Para su inmensa sorpresa, el poni anotado como autor era la misma alicornio que actualmente divagaba sobre los peligros de aventurarse por toda Equestria en busca de princesas perdidas hace mucho tiempo.

Picada su curiosidad, Rarity abrió el libro y notó que estaba completamente escrito en una elegante caligrafía de lavanda. Hojeó sus páginas, eligiendo una al azar. Contenía una ilustración de una sala de conferencias con un título y una descripción a continuación.

* * *

El jardín del acuerdo

_Comisionado__ después del final de la Primera Guerra del Caos, el Jardín del Acuerdo fue diseñado para servir como el lugar de reunión de las __C__uatro __P__rincesas y el __E__spíritu del __C__aos._

_Las reuniones se celebraban anualmente en el aniversario del fin de la Primera Guerra del Caos. Las princesas ofrecerían una tierra pequeña y árida en la que se le permitió al Espíritu crear el caos, y a cambio actuaría pacíficamente hacia el resto del Reino _

_de Equestria__. Si no cumplía su parte del trato, los Elementos de la Armonía __lo__ conver__tirían__ en piedra o algo peor._

_Varios tapices cuelgan de las paredes de mármol de la habitación, que representan los eventos de la guerra: desde el comienzo hasta la derrota del Espíritu del Caos y la ascensión de Twilight Sparkle, el unicornio como consecuencia de sus acciones fundamentales para lograr el final de la guerra. Debido a un hechizo creado en colaboración entre Starswirl _

_el Barbado__ y Princess Sparkle, las paredes de la habitación y, de hecho, todo el castillo han sido imbuidas __con__ un hechizo protector contra la magia del caos. Esto hace que la magia del Espíritu sea completamente ineficaz dentro de los muros del castillo, evitando que ataque a las princesas en cualquier momento durante las Reuniones de Paz._

_Las Reuniones de Paz ya no se celebran desde el comienzo de la Segunda Era del Caos, que comenzó el día de la Quinta Reunión de Paz, cuando no se concedió la solicitud del Espíritu __por__ algo más que tierra._

* * *

"...la ascensión de Twilight Sparkle la unicornio como consecuencia de sus acciones, fundamentales para poner fin a la guerra."

Sus ojos se demoraron en esa frase, y Rarity se dio cuenta de que siempre había asumido que la Princesa Twilight había sido, bueno, _siempre_ había sido una alicornio. Rarity se dirigió a la página de índice del libro y leyó la lista de contenidos hasta que encontró uno que le interesara. "Segunda Guerra del Caos, página cuatrocientos trece."

Pasó las páginas, alcanzó la apropiada y tragó saliva. ¿_Qué... qué es esto?_

Las palabras "tu culpa" estaban escritas por toda la página en mayúsculas. _¿__Qué__.. __Twilight__ escribió esto?_ Pero no se parecía en nada a su escritura. Pasó la página y encontró el resto del capítulo cubierto con la misma acusación una y otra vez. Volvió a la primera página e intentó leer el texto original, pero fue interrumpida cuando Twilight dejó de caminar para confrontarla una vez más.

"¡Solo porque me encontraste no significa que encontrar a las demás será fácil!" Twilight señaló hacia el calendario que colgaba sobre el escritorio. "¡Han pasado más de mil años! Si ni siquiera sé dónde podría haberlas atrapado, ¿cómo se supone que debes encontrar información como... como..." Ella tomó el libro del agarre mágico de Rarity, cerrándolo y agitándolo alrededor. "... ¡Tan perdida e irrecuperable como mis libros prestados!"

Rarity simplemente miró a Twilight, bajando su casco y tratando de tomar el libro. Por mucho que quisiera reír y acariciar la cabeza de la felizmente ignorante alicornio, se decidió por decir todo con una sonrisa inocente.

La princesa parecía desconcertada. "¿Por qué me miras así?" ella preguntó cuidadosamente.

"¡Oh, no es nada!" Rarity respondió con indiferencia, pasando un casco por su melena y luego golpeándolo contra su mejilla. "Simplemente estaba reflexionando sobre si debería dejar mi bolso en algún lado porque el 'perdido e irrecuperable libro' en mi alforja es _terriblemente__ pesado_."

La Princesa Twilight no respondió inicialmente, sus ojos abriéndose. "Tú... ¿Encontraste uno?"

"Ahora, ¿cómo se llamaba?" Rarity continuó, levantando su casco para admirar los restos del casco de la semana pasada. "Creo que fue 'Magia de la A al Mejor' de Camellia la maga Abeliana?" Usó su magia para sacar el libro de su bolso, deleitándose secretamente en la forma en que la boca de Twilight se abrió como una potra presentada con un regalo de cumpleaños temprano. "¡Ah sí, lo es!" La hizo flotar hacia la otra yegua, sonriendo con su sonrisa más encantadora. "Para ti, Princesa".

Con cuán cuidadosamente Twilight tomó el libro, uno podría pensar que le habían dado el diamante más precioso y frágil del reino. "Esto..." Sus palabras tartamudeadas se callaron cuando la abrió en la primera página y vio su propia pezuña. Pasó las páginas y comenzó a murmurar, como si entrara en trance. "Tal vez... tal vez es por eso que no puedo encontrar el mapa? ¿Qué pasa si los libros perdidos son la clave para encontrarlo?" Sus preguntas parecían estar dirigidas a sí misma, dando a Rarity la clara impresión de que la alicornio había olvidado que estaba allí.

Sin embargo, Rarity estaba demasiado ocupada para preocuparse.

_¿Mapa? ¿Qu__é__ mapa? _Pensó Rarity, buscando en su memoria. Ni el Portador de Libros ni la leyenda habían mencionado un mapa, pero tenía que ser importante si Twilight lo estaba buscando, y más aún si estaba relacionado con los libros perdidos. Sus orejas se animaron cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez era un mapa para encontrar las otras alicornios.

"¿Un mapa para encontrar a los demás?" Rarity preguntó, dando un paso adelante para mirar el libro, esperando que la princesa se sintiera más inclinada a compartir información ahora que Rarity le había dado el tomo perdido.

"No", respondió Twilight, sin levantar la vista del libro. "El mapa es para encontrar—" Para frustración de Rarity, Twilight se apartó y finalmente miró al unicornio, cerró el libro y lo sostuvo contra su pecho. "... Para ayudar a un amigo", dijo con visible dificultad.

"¿Te refieres a una de las princesas?" Rarity preguntó. Después de todo, por horrible que pareciera, cualquier otro amigo que la princesa tenía antes ya había fallecido.

Twilight hizo una mueca. "... No, él es... él no es una de las princesas".

_¿"__Él"?_

Aunque Rarity podía decir que Twilight no quería profundizar en el asunto, su curiosidad sobrepasaba su sentido del tacto. "¿Quieres decir que el Espíritu atrapó _a otro poni_ junto a ti y a las otras dos princesas?" Ahora esta era información nueva y valiosa. "_¿Qui__é__n?_"

Twilight cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente. "No, no —No estoy segura de si realmente— Él dijo que solo el mapa—" Suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, apretando los dientes. "¿Podrías ... ¿Puedes seguir buscando mis libros?" Twilight preguntó, nuevamente con gran dificultad. "Y..." Respiró hondo. "¿Encontrar información sobre las demás? ¿Siempre y cuando sientas que no estás en peligro?"

Rarity apenas podía contener su deleite, golpeando con entusiasmo sus cascos delanteros contra el suelo. "Princesa, sería un honor para mí ayudar. Y seguramente seguiré devolviendo tus libros", dijo, aliviada de que su parte en la aventura de los cuentos de hadas no se hubiera interrumpido. Luego se rió y agitó las pestañas. "Qué bueno que no cobre cargos por demora, ¿verdad?"

Twilight entrecerró los ojos, frotando su casco contra su boca. "... ¿No cobrar cargos por atraso?"

"¡O al menos no le cobre a la mensajera!" Rarity dijo rápidamente con una risa nerviosa, retrocediendo varios pasos, de repente viendo desaparecer todos los ahorros de su vida. "¿Cierto?"

Twilight no respondió, sus ojos se estrecharon aún más.

"¡Espera!" Rarity lloró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Por favor, no me cobres por los atrasos. Realmente no creo que haya suficiente dinero en Equestria para pagarlos."

Twilight puso los ojos en blanco y Rarity podría haber jurado que vio una sonrisa divertida. "No te cobraría los recargos, Rarity. No los tomaste prestados", dijo como si fuera obvio, teletransportando el libro. "Sería injusto para mí hacer eso".

"Gracias al cielo," dijo Rarity, relajándose visiblemente. "Me temo que me quedé sin dinero después de comprar mi cámara". No fue sino hasta después de que las palabras salieron de sus labios que recordó con quién estaba hablando y sobre qué. "¡No es que todavía esté molesta contigo, por supuesto!" ella agregó rápidamente.

Twilight no parecía desconcertada. "¿Por qué estarías molesta? Arreglé tu dispositivo fotográfico."

"¿En serio?"

Sin duda, fue una sorpresa agradable, incluso si de alguna manera dudaba que la Princesa pudiera arreglar realmente una cámara sin ningún conocimiento aparente de cómo funcionaba. Pero no podía quejarse, ¿verdad? _Especialmente __cuando no tenía __un solo bit __para otra._

Twilight asintió con la cabeza. "Tengo que hacer algunos ajustes menores, pero no debería tardar demasiado."

"Oh, bueno, no tengo nada planeado, así que no me importa esper—" Su oración se detuvo cuando el cuerno de Twilight se encendió y de repente Rarity se encontró en la planta baja, paradas al lado de un escritorio justo en frente de la entrada del laberinto. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, encontrando la sensación de ser teletransportada bastante extraña. "Esto también funciona."

Se dio cuenta de que su cámara estaba sentada en el escritorio, pero como había anticipado, no se parecía mucho a su diseño original. Varias piezas de maquinaria perdidas yacían a su lado, y retuvo la necesidad de señalar que el dispositivo probablemente no funcionaría si no estaba completo.

"Usé hechizos para modificar algunos de los componentes. Las fotografías deberían ser de una calidad mucho más alta que antes", comenzó Twilight, levitando la cámara en el aire y dándosela a Rarity. También flotaba sobre un pergamino en el que estaban marcados varios hechizos de aspecto simple. "También adapté algunos hechizos para colorear para que puedas cambiar la base cromática de las imágenes".

"Ya veo..."

Rarity escaneó la cámara antes de leer los hechizos. Escala de grises, cálido, frío, oscuro; Todos parecían filtros que uno podía encontrar en las nuevas y costosas cámaras mágicas que Rarity solo podía _soñar_. Ella colocó la cámara para tomar una foto de una estantería cercana, pero se detuvo y miró a Twilight.

"¿Por qué no nos tomamos una foto juntas?" sugirió, agitando la cámara con entusiasmo. Antes de que Twilight pudiera objetar o estar de acuerdo, Rarity trotó y se paró al lado de la alicorn, temblando ligeramente por el abrupto frío que la rodeaba. Ella apuntó la lente de la cámara hacia ellos y a través de su amplia sonrisa preguntó: "¿Lanzo el hechizo ahora?"

"Eh, no, es después de tomar la foto", respondió Twilight, inquieta junto a Rarity. Levantó su casco hacia la cámara. "Tal vez sería mejor tomar una foto de otra cosa para el—"

"¡No no!" Rarity lo regañó, apartando el casco de Twilight. Se aclaró la garganta y retomó su posición sonriente. "Muy bien, estás rea— Princesa, podrías en menos_ tratar_ de mirar a la cámara."

Para molestia de Rarity, Twilight estaba mirando al techo, con los ojos muy abiertos como platillos.

"Hay alguien más aquí", susurró lentamente, alejándose de la cámara. "Arriba."

Rarity inmediatamente levantó la vista, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿De veras?" preguntó en voz baja. "Espera, ¿cómo sabes eso? ¡No he escuchado nada!"

Los ojos de Twilight se entrecerraron. "Los encantamientos en mis libros me alertan cuando alguien toma uno", dijo. "Así es como descubrí que estabas aquí la primera vez que viniste". Ella cerró los ojos, sus oídos completamente alertas. "Están en el pasillo de las ciencias sociales".

_¡Así que __sí __me seguían! _Rarity pensó, mordiéndose el labio. _¿Pero quién? ¿Y por qué?_

"¿Qué hacemos?" ella susurró con urgencia. "¿Princesa?" Después de medio minuto sin respuesta, miró a su alrededor y descubrió que la Princesa Twilight se había ido. "Oh por el amor del poni..."

_Honestamente_, pensó mientras volvía a poner la cámara sobre el escritorio y corría hacia las escaleras, _¿era realmente necesario dejarme atrás?_ Estos ponis podrían ayudarlas, y sabiendo que la princesa era propensa a dar saludos no tan amigables, habría sido una idea mucho mejor para Rarity ir a buscarlos. Cuando finalmente llegó al piso superior, no se escuchó ningún sonido, y el candelabro había sido apagado. _Ahí se __v__an los plan__e__s de__ tratar de no asustarlos._

Tan silenciosamente como fue posible, Rarity trotó a través de las hileras de estanterías, usando la luz de su cuerno para buscar si veía a alguien. "¿Princesa Twilight?"

_¿Qué pasa si es el Espíritu? _pensó de repente, deteniéndose en seco. _¿Vi__niendo__ para evitar que ayude a la Princesa Twilight?_ Sacudió la cabeza y continuó su búsqueda. "No, Rarity, no seas tonta," se regañó. "Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera sabe de mí, si aún está vivo..."

Ella se detuvo de nuevo. "Pero, ¿y si es él? ¡Oh Dios, qué pasa si la Princesa tenía razón? ¡Quizás me dejó encontrar el libro solo para estar seguro de que estaba ayudando a la princesa, y ahora ha venido a acabar con mi vida! O tal vez aún peor! Aunque qué podría ser pe—"

"Rarity."

Rarity dejó escapar un grito aterrorizado, golpeándose contra la estantería más cercana y agarrando un libro para usarlo como un escudo improvisado contra una muerte caótica. Se dio la vuelta y no encontró ningún pony inicialmente, hasta que levantó la vista y vio a la alicorn que estaba parada sobre una estantería. "¡Princesa Twilight!" siseó una vez que recuperó el aliento. "¡¿Realmente _debes_ hacer _eso, __cada vez_?!"

Twilight no respondió a la pregunta, sino que miró hacia el techo. "el sistema de seguridad de la araña se activó, por lo que no fueron Elara o Themis," informó.

"¿Sistema de seguridad?"

"Star se apaga cuando un extraño entra a la biblioteca", explicó Twilight antes de desaparecer y reaparecer sobre una estantería lejana.

Rarity miró hacia el techo, recordando que el candelabro no se había apagado cuando entró en la biblioteca antes. ¿Eso significaba que Twilight ya no la consideraba una extraña? Ella sonrió levemente, complacida por la comprensión y olvidando momentáneamente por qué había subido en primer lugar. Sin embargo, se le recordó abruptamente cuando varios ruidos estrepitosos y un grito cerca de la entrada de la biblioteca casi la mataron del susto.

Twilight se teletransportó inmediatamente mientras Rarity tomaba el camino más lento, maniobrando a través de las estanterías. Cuando finalmente llegó a la entrada, encontró a Twilight parada frente al túnel de salida, el candelabro mágico flotando a su lado.

"¡Se fueron!" Anunció Twilight, todavía mirando hacia el túnel.

Rarity pasó junto a la princesa y entró en el túnel. "¡Tal vez todavía están afuera! ¡Volveré tan pronto como los encuentre!"

"¡Oh, uhm, espera!" La princesa Twilight llamó. Cuando Rarity se detuvo, Twilight se volvió hacia la biblioteca y llamó a Themis. La pequeña lechuza negra apareció un momento después, rodeando a la princesa. "Por favor, ve con ella, Themis", instruyó antes de mirar hacia Rarity. "Y, por favor, ten cuidado..."

Rarity asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto."

Subió corriendo las escaleras y salió al bosque, pero no encontró a nadie dentro de la depresión que rodeaba el árbol. "¡¿Hola?!" gritó, trotando alrededor del árbol y otra vez sin encontrar nada. Ella salió del agujero y se alejó más. Para su frustración, el que había venido parecía haberse ido hace mucho tiempo. Mirando hacia el árbol, notó que Elara también se había ido. ¿Había perseguido a quien había venido?

Rarity miró alrededor del área una vez más y vio una luz en la distancia, tal como lo había hecho en Seeking Night. Fluttershy había mencionado que nunca fue a ver si era la casa de Zecora, así que tal vez sería bueno que Rarity echara un vistazo rápidamente. En todo caso, el misterioso visitante de la biblioteca podría haber ido a buscar refugio.

Pero entonces la luz desapareció.

Dio varios pasos en la dirección general de donde había estado, solo para ver que la luz se encendía repentinamente, excepto en un lugar completamente diferente y más cercano que antes. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Rarity, y fue diferente al escalofrío que había sentido antes. mientras la seguían. Era un instinto muy profundo dentro de ella que le decía que fuera lo que fuese esa luz, no era algo con lo que quisiera entrometerse.

La asustó hasta lo huesos, y no tenía idea de por qué.

Y luego se apagó y se quedó apagada. Rarity tragó saliva y cuidadosamente regresó hacia el árbol. Si iba a estar involucrada con acontecimientos sobrenaturales, preferiría estar en compañía de una bibliotecaria real fantasmal que una espeluznante luz intermitente. Trotando por las escaleras, vio que la princesa todavía esperaba junto al túnel cuando llegó al último escalón.

"¿Los viste?" llamó Twilight, moviendo su cabeza como si tratara de ver a alguien más al lado o detrás del unicornio.

"No, ya se habían ido, me temo", respondió Rarity, caminando hacia la alicorn. Entró en la biblioteca y suspiró. "Elara también estuvo ausente. ¿Quizás la siguió después de quien viniera? Me pregunto quié— Princesa... ¿qué hiciste..." Libros sobre libros yacían esparcidos en torres ordenadas por todo el piso, sus estanterías completamente vacías. Rarity miró de un lado a otro entre la alicorn despreocupada y el desastre. "Princesa, ¿por qué razón en el mundo hiciste esto? ¡La biblioteca estaba absolutamente impecable!"

"Tengo que verificar si el nuevo libro se puede vincular al mapa", explicó la princesa, levitando varios tomos y abriéndolos simultáneamente. El libro que Rarity había traído apareció sobre Twilight, flotando en el aire cuando comenzó a leer los otros libros. Parecía estar perdida en un trance, hasta que miró a Rarity y reconoció su presencia una vez más.

Si la Princesa estaría investigando en el mapa, Rarity apenas esperaba que la incluyeran o le pidieran ayuda. Un poco incómoda, le sonrió a Twilight y le preguntó: "¿Preferiría que te deje, entonces? Puedo tomar la cámara y volver otro día. Sin retrasos de un día esta vez", agregó con una risa igualmente incómoda .

Twilight bajó su libro, abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces. "Yo..."

"¿O puedo ayudar a reorganizar los libros después de que los hayas leído?" Rarity sugirió, ordenando cuidadosamente una pila cercana de libros con su magia. "Elara aún no ha regresado, creo, así que, ¿por qué no nos ponemos al día con el tiempo que perdimos debido a mi... eh, encarcelamiento".

Twilight volvió a mirar su libro por un minuto antes de cerrarlo y ponerlo en el suelo. Luego miró a la unicornio y asintió lentamente. "De acuerdo."

Rarity aplaudió con entusiasmo sus cascos. "¡De acuerdo entonces!" exclamó, levantando el libro y mirando la portada. "'Anomalías astrológicas astronómicas' por Astronomic Astrology", leyó en voz alta. Trotó en las filas de estanterías, mirando los números, hasta que recordó su falta de conocimiento de la Clasificación Decimal Starswirl, retrocedió en el vestíbulo y tosió con vergüenza. "¿A dónde va esto exactamente?"

"En la sección de Astronomía", respondió Twilight, solo haciendo que el sonrojo de Rarity se volviera aún más notable.

Silencio.

"¿Y eso es dónde...?"

"Clase quinientos, división quinientos veinte, fila C, ranura veintiséis."

"¡Ah, sí! Cierto", dijo Rarity como si lo hubiera sabido, aclarándose la garganta y mirando el número en la estantería más cercana. Se preguntó si tal vez la princesa tenía algún tipo de hoja de trucos para el sistema o si estaría allí toda la noche. "Un segund—"

"¡Hoo!"

Impulsadas por el sonido del familiar ulular, las dos yeguas se dieron la vuelta para ver a Elara volar hacia la biblioteca antes de aterrizar al lado de Twilight.

"¡Oh, Elara!" Rarity exclamó. "¿Dónde fuiste?"

"Elara, ¿fuiste tras el intruso?" Twilight preguntó, recibiendo un grito en respuesta. "¿Dónde los perdiste?" Elara ululó de nuevo y señaló a Rarity con su ala. Twilight frunció el ceño, mirando a la unicornio. "Ponyville."

_Ponyville? ¿Pero quién? Solo Fluttershy sabe de Twilight, y no me seguiría hasta el bosque así._

"¿Vas a volver a tu casa?" Twilight de repente preguntó, sacando a Rarity de sus pensamientos. "¿Ahora que Elara ha regresado?"

Rarity dejó caer el libro hacia abajo, bajando las orejas. "Oh... Oh, supongo que debería ..." A decir verdad, quería quedarse más tiempo, pero la princesa estaría ocupada con sus libros, ¿no?

Tan pronto como Rarity terminó de hablar, Twilight inmediatamente se levantó y apareció un libro a su lado. "Oh, entonces pensé que te gustaría borro-" Ella se interrumpió con visible dificultad, y el libro desapareció de inmediato. Volvió a sentarse y volvió al otro libro que había estado leyendo. "Muy bien, entonces. Ten cuidado."

"¿Me prestas un libro, princesa?" Rarity preguntó, dando un paso hacia la alicorn. "¡Me encantaría ver el libro que elegiste para mí!"

Twilight la miró, aparentemente insegura de qué decir. "O-oh, uhm... yo..." El libro reapareció, y ella lo hizo flotar con cautela hacia Rarity. "Es solo un libro sobre hechizos para geología. Has mencionado que usas piedras preciosas con frecuencia en tus diseños, así que pensé que te podría gustar". El libro se abrió, brillando con la magia de Twilight, y Rarity descubrió que había varias marcas con uno de los lápices que Rarity le había dado a Twilight. "Marqué los pasajes y hechizos interesantes para ti. Estaba planeando mostrártelos ayer, pero..."

"¡¿Entonces por qué no me los enseñas ahora ?!" Exclamó Rarity, tomando el libro y sentándose junto a la princesa. "¡No tengo que irme en este momento, después de todo! A menos que quieras seguir trabajando en tu mapa, por supuesto. Siempre puedo volver mañana," Sugirió, levantándose de nuevo.

Twilight estaba en silencio, mirando hacia atrás desde su viejo libro perdido al que estaba en el casco de Rarity. "Yo ..." Rarity temía que Twilight la enviara lejos, pero sus temores se disiparon cuando Twilight dejó su viejo libro y, con un chirrido de magia, todos los otros libros en el piso regresaron a sus respectivos lugares. "Puedo mostrarte ahora", ofreció en voz baja, tomando el libro y abriéndolo a una página al azar.

"¡Espléndido!" Exclamó Rarity, sentándose de nuevo y acercándose a la alicorn. Se mordió el labio antes de dar el paso y decir: "Si soy sincera, realmente no quería irme todavía."

Twilight no respondió, en cambio solo miró al unicornio. Luego volvió a mirar el libro y se aclaró la garganta. "Deberíamos comenzar con este hechizo", dijo finalmente, señalando la ilustración de una gema brillante. "Hace que las gemas brillen intensamente e incluso permite que el lanzador las vea a través de roca sólida."

Y tan lindo como se veía el dibujo, Rarity pensó para sí misma que en ese momento, nada de lo que Twilight pudiera mostrarle en un libro sería una vista más agradable que la pequeña y complacida sonrisa en el rostro de la Princesa.


	9. Interludio II- Una carta para Twilight

/ LA BIBLIOTECA ENCANTADA (THE ENCHANTED LIBRARY)

/ Por Monochromatic

/ Interludio II ~ Una Carta para Twilight

* * *

_Querida Twilight_

_¡Cuánto tiempo! La guerra ha terminado hace casi un año, pero todavía pasas todo tu tiempo en tu 'biblioteca secreta'. ¿Cómo estan tus alas? Me tomó más tiempo acostumbrarme a mi nuevo cuerno cuando lo obtuve. Con algo de suerte, no es lo mismo para ti._

_Recibimos noticias de la fundación de Ponyville. Probablemente ya lo sabías, ¡pero los granjeros que vivían contigo allí eran guardias en el castillo! Se retiraron antes de que comenzara la guerra, y creo que vivieron en algún lugar cerca de las grandes cascadas, pero Shiny cree que se mudaron cerca de ti por instinto. "Guardia real una vez, siempre un guardia real," dice._

_Shining y yo nos hubiera encantado estar allí, pero todavía estamos lidiando con las secuelas de la guerra. Según _Tia_ Celestia, no todos los c__hangelings__ abandonaron Equestria. Pensé que se habrían ido considerando que derrotamos a su reina, pero existe la posibilidad de que algunos de ellos quisieran ganarse la vida aquí _—_incluso en secreto. A pesar de haberse aliado con la reina c__hangeling__, Discord está siendo poco o nada de ayuda en el asunto. Solo espero que podamos encontrarlos y llegar a una solución pacífica._

_Todos los ponis aquí te extraña__mos__ terriblemente, por supuesto _—_especialmente Shiny, pero no escuchaste eso de mí. Sé que __T__ía __Celestia te visitó la semana pasada. ¿Cómo fue eso? Ella me dijo que encant__ó__ tus libros para que nunca se dañaran. También cree que has olvidado que ya no eres una potra. ¿Con __cuánta__ fuerza te "arrojaste" alegremente a ella para __casi __haberla tirado, tont__ita__?_

_Tía Luna podría estar visitando pronto. Su... relación con _Tia _Celestia está un poco tensa. Un pueblo cercano organizó otra "celebración del sol" para Tía Celestia, e incluso si ella nunca lo admita, puedes imaginar cómo se sintió Tía Luna al respecto. Solía ser menos duro para ella cuando estabas aquí, pero ahora que su lechuza nocturna favorita se fue, no tiene a nadie que le recuerde lo hermosa que es su noche mirando las estrellas todo el tiempo._

_Shiny y yo estamos tratando de ver si podemos pasar por Ponyville el mes próximo. Escuché que has estado comiendo muy buenos pasteles de manzana. Sin embargo, ¡no comas demasiado o te dolerá la barriga!_

_Espero verte pronto,_

_Cadance_

* * *

tkamw clmel mn ñua filwpcbóu lt oavm mám nuxztx? (3)


End file.
